We're Perfect Fools
by Alestie
Summary: "Kau musuhku mulai hari ini, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Akan kuingat-ingat namamu." Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Persis seperti yang kuinginkan, Keparat Jeon."—menjadi musuh di kali pertama bertemu mungkin bisa bermakna banyak hal. Mungkin. [Bangtan Boys - VKook / KookV.]
1. Prologue

**We're Perfect Fools**

 **Prologue**

 **[** Kim Taehyung **x** Jeon Jeongguk **]**

.

Fiction | Rate T | BTS | **KookV** and **VKook  
** Romance. Drama. College!AU.

 **[!] Male Slash. Strong Language. Suggestive Content.**

.

.

 **© Alestie.**

.

.

.

Jeongguk hanya terlalu menyukai ketenangan.

Bukannya tidak suka bersosialisasi; Jeongguk _tidak tahan_ dengan orang cerewet; sememikat apapun tampilan luarnya.

Sebagai mahasiswa prospektus yang _spesial_ , Jeongguk terpaksa menerima sifat pilantropik seniornya ketika SMA, Min Yoongi, untuk mengikuti _tour guide_ keliling kampus. Awalnya ia pikir, ini ide yang tidak buruk. Jeongguk butuh wawasan soal kampus barunya, tentu.

Sayangnya, Jeongguk _terlalu_ menyukai ketenangan.

Dan ketika sang pemandu wisata berjalan mundur, sesekali menekan dan meng- _swipe_ iPad di dekapannya, dengan telaten menjelaskan satu per satu detil kampus barunya; Jeongguk benar-benar merasa _mati kutu_. Bahkan pemuda itu membercandainya dengan gaya bicaranya yang komunikatif, menceritakan tentang pengalaman pertamanya ketika kuliah dulu, menjelaskan tentang regulasi universitas dan tingkat keamanannya. Tetapi Jeongguk nyaris tak merespon sama sekali.

Terkutuklah Yoongi-hyung yang menjadikan tur ini _one-on-one_.

(Paket _deluxe limited-edition special for Jeon Jeongguk_ , katanya).

Kini Jeongguk mencapai pada batasnya.

"Kau lihat bangunan eksterior pastel di belakang sana? Itu Asrama Puteri. Kami mempunyai batas _curfew time_ hingga pukul sepuluh malam," pemuda itu terkekeh ceria, merapatkan wajahnya pada Jeongguk dan menangkup tangannya berbisik, "Tetapi tidak masalah. Ada kanal rahasia yang menghubungkan Asrama Putera dan Puteri lima ratus meter ke selatan dari tangga utama lantai dua; andaikata kau ingin—"

Jeongguk menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengerdip beberapa kali.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Jeongguk meremas salah satu pundak pemuda itu; seringai terukir dari bibirnya sinis. Bola matanya turun dan menemukan _name tag_ yang tertera menyala di sisi kanan dada pemuda itu dan mengejanya pelan.

" _Kim Taehyung-ssi_ ,"

Obsidian Jeongguk menelusuri detil pemuda di hadapannya dari puncak kepala hingga ujung tumit dengan tatapan tidak sopan. Pemuda itu bungkam seketika. Kedua manik kembarnya membulat dengan binar penuh harap; berasumsi jika Jeongguk akhirnya tertarik dengan program _guiding_ -nya dan memiliki satu dua pertanyaan untuk dilontarkan kepadanya.

Jeongguk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka,

" _Bagaimana jika kau hentikan saja basa-basinya—_ "

Jemari Jeongguk tergerak untuk mengangkat dagu sang pemuda, membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan kening merasa aneh. Jeongguk mendesis dengan suara tertahan, tetapi cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh beberapa pelalu lalang yang melintas penuh tatapan tanya ke arah keduanya.

"— _dan katakan padaku,_ "

Sekali lagi, Jeongguk mengamati pemuda di hadapannya dengan intens dari atas ke bawah, kemudian bersiul kurang ajar. Jeongguk menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari betapa ramping dan mempesonanya postur pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuh proporsionalnya dibalut seragam _ambassador_ Universitas Hanyeong berwarna merah marun yang dipadu dengan jins _khakis_ dan _sneakers_ tinggi.

Rambutnya oranye menyala; setiap telinganya ditindik _piercing_ hitam tiga buah, bahkan bibir bawahnya terpasang _labret._ Dari lengan kanannya yang terekspos karena seragam kemeja yang ditekuk hingga siku; Jeongguk dapat melihat arloji Rolex keluaran terbaru, _limited-edition_.

Bulu mata panjang, tatapan mata tajam dan iris selembut karamel. Mengintimidasi tetapi begitu menggoda.

Sudut bibir Jeongguk terangkat pongah,

" _Jadi—_ "

"— _kapan aku bisa mulai_ _ **memakai**_ _mu, Taehyung-ssi?"_

.

.

Beberapa persekon kemudian, Jeongguk mengerjapkan matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya telah tersungkur di atas tanah; sebelah pipinya terasa luar biasa panas, dan ia segera mengangkat wajahnya.

Kini, pemuda itu mendelik penuh kebencian, kedua mata indahnya memincing jijik. Kepalanya setengah terangkat keki, alisnya mengernyit tidak suka, wajahnya merah padam antara marah besar dan merasa luar biasa dipermalukan.

Merasa begitu _direndahkan._

" _Merangkaklah di neraka paling jahanam—_ "

Pemuda itu menggertak dengan suara bergetar penuh emosi,

"— _bajingan cabul kampungan."_

.

.

Jeongguk mematung; matanya mengerdip kikuk.

(Dia tidak pernah ditolak sebelumnya, jadi, _yeah_ ).

Sambil mengusap sebelah pipinya yang terasa menyengat (dan Jeongguk baru bisa mengingat bahwa pemuda di hadapannya baru saja menampong wajahnya dengan _iPad-_ nya sekuat tenaga— _sialan_ ), Jeongguk kembali mengukirkan seringai angkuhnya.

"Wow, berani sekali."

Intonasi Jeongguk seperti menyanjung; tetapi penuh sarkasme.

"Kau baru saja, _secara resmi_ , menjadikan _bintang tamu istimewa_ Hanyeong sebagai musuh."

.

.

"Heh,"

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya terkekeh mengejek. Wajahnya berubah 180 derajat dari tampang ramahnya ketika _guiding_ beberapa saat lalu.

" _Peduli setan,_ " tandasnya tanpa gentar,  
"Makan, _tuh_ , bintang tamu istimewa."

.

.

Dengan senyum terhibur, Jeongguk mengangkat sebelah alis,

"Kau musuhku mulai hari ini, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Akan kuingat-ingat namamu."

.

.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sebelum meludahi wajah Jeongguk tanpa aba-aba,  
Jeongguk melotot dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"— _persis seperti yang kuinginkan, Keparat Jeon."_

.

.

 _ **Jeon Jeongguk**_ _,  
Mahasiswa Teknik Kimia semester satu;  
bintang Pop papan atas, dingin dan arogannya luar biasa;_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_ _,  
Mahasiswa Studi Relasi Internasional semester lima;  
pemandu tur kampus, konfrontatif dan nyaris tak bisa diam walau sebentar saja._

 _._

 _Persamaan keduanya hanyalah;_

 _Mereka sama-sama_ _ **idiot**_ _maksimal,_

 _._

… _.dan luar biasa_ _ **kekanakan**_ _._

 _._

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Annyeong, chingudeul~! XD

 **Pertama** , ane mau bilang kalo ANE GANGERTI ABIS NULIS APAAAAN! :'D /dor/ Mungkin ane lelah jadi cuman pengen nulis fic ringan, klisé gak jelas, komedi2 seksi(?), berplot minim dan berbahasa kebun binatang kayak gini /disembeleh/ Don't think it too seriously!

 **Kedua** , ini **dubious role**! (AGAIN) dan kedepannya di fic ini; ane nulis nama 'Jungkook' dengan sebutan ' **Jeongguk** '. No reason, just personal preference. Meskipun kebelakangnya bakal ada yang lebih dominan. Just guess it ;)

 **Ketiga** , this is _**not**_ chaptered fic! Bakalan jadi twoshot, mungkin. Soalnya ini cuman semacem stress reliever dan ane punya chaptered fic dua ekor yang kudu diprioritaskan. Ugh.

That's it! Kelanjutan ff ini sepenuhnya di tangan readers bersuara! Kasih pendapat kalian ke kolom review~ Bakal ane delete konsep ini misal nggak banyak yang tertarik.

Waiting your kind opinion!

.

Lots of V and Kook's love,

 **Alestie.**  
 **[** find me on twitter! :) – **alestierre ]**


	2. Part I

**We're Perfect Fools**

[Part I]

.

Fiction | **Rate M** | BTS | **KookV** and **VKook**

.

 **WARNING!**

 **Male Slash. Dubious Role. Strong and Explicit Language (like,** _ **everywhere**_ **). Mature Content.  
DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **You've been seriously warned!**

.

.

 **© Alestie.**

.

 _Written with gratitude, much love and respect; for my best authorbabe ever,_ _ **Eclaire Delange**_ _  
for always being there and everything priceless you've shared with me unconditionally.  
MAKASIH BUAT HARI SABTU GILANYA BEBEPS~! *lotsa hearts*_

.

.

* * *

 **Story:**

.

"Primadona kampus?"

Jeongguk mengangkat sebelah alis tak menyangka. Kedua matanya masih terpaku gusar ke arah lima majalah Hanyeong yang baru saja disuguhkan kepadanya. Mengamati bagaimana lima edisi berturut-turut memakai _cover boy_ yang sama membuat Jeongguk tak habis pikir.

"Hoseok-hyung," dengan nada parau, Jeongguk mengulang pertanyaannya, "Kau bilang— _Kim Taehyung primadona kampus…?_ "

Pemuda yang ditanyai mengangguk mantap.

"Dengar, Jeongguk-ah," Hoseok mengeja, menopangkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan sehingga kursi kantor yang didudukinya berjengit ringan, "Aku tahu kau _mantan_ penyanyi Pop populer, tapi— _get real, Man_. Kau itu naik daun di kalangan cewek-cewek ingusan SMA— _dulu._ Sekarang kau hanya pensiunan—"

" _Vakum,_ Hyung _, vakum._ " Ralat Jeongguk kesal.

"Apapun." Sahut Hoseok tak peduli, membuat Jeongguk mendengus malas. "Dan di Hanyeong," Hoseok meneruskan, "Kami ber-' _Taehyung-oppa_ ' ria ketimbang ber-'Jeongguk-oppa', jika kau paham maksudku." suara Hoseok mencicit dibuat-buat dengan bibir nyinyir ketika memperagakan panggilan 'Taehyung-oppa'-nya.

Jeongguk memutar bola mata tak terpukau, mendengus, "Dia, kan, _hanya_ pemandu tur tak tahu sopan santun." Sergahnya masam.

"Pemandu tur— _exactly_." Anggukan Hoseok membenarkan, "Pemandu tur seksi dengan _rating_ 4.96 dan menduduki peringkat popularitas _pertama_ selama tiga bulan berturut-turut," tandasnya kemudian, menikmati bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Jeongguk yang semakin membelalak.

"Kau _pasti_ bergurau." Jeongguk mendecih dengan napas tertahan.

(Bahkan Jeongguk tidak tahu jika angka 4.96 _sungguh-sungguh ada_ dalam ranah per- _tour guiding_ -an di Korea Selatan. _Kapitalisme_ , Jeongguk bersikeras).

"Sayangnya tidak," Hoseok menggeleng cepat, justru semakin menggebu, "Yang kau pegang itu, adalah majalah interim kami," Ia mengacungkan jempol ke arah dirinya sendiri, "Dan bayangkan ini, Bung. Lima kali menjadi _cover boy_ artinya dia populer sinting selama— _uh_ , lima dikali tiga— _lima belas bulan!_ Satu tahun lebih, Jeon!" Hoseok membeo heboh, kedua manik kelamnya membulat lebar karena antusias.

Jung Hoseok adalah kepala Ikatan Pers Hanyeong. Seluruh aktivitas jurnalistik, sastra, reportase internal dan eksternal kampus, elektronik maupun cetak—nyaris semuanya berada dalam genggam tangannya. Berita dan gosip seremeh apapun masuk ke gendang telinga Hoseok secepat angin ribut; tak ada yang terlewatkan. Koneksi berkerabatnya seluas jaringan internet yang tanpa batas; ia hampir mengenal semua orang penting di luar dan dalam Universitas. Selain sebagai mahasiswa semester tujuh Studi Komunikasi, Hoseok adalah teman Jeongguk sejak lama.

Kilat di mata Hoseok mencercah, mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara, "Ah, satu lagi. Dalam satu tahun, _followers_ instagram Taehyung _dua juta_."

" _Holy—"_

"—dan _user-ID_ nya ' _kim95taetaexyz'_ , jika kau ingin tahu."

"— _shit._ " Suara Jeongguk turun satu oktaf lalu menyeret. "Tunggu sebentar, Hyung." Merasa ada yang janggal sejak tadi, akhirnya Jeongguk mendesis, "Jangan bilang— _jangan bilang_ kau salah satu dari _fanboy_ menjijikkannya!" Tuduhnya telak.

"Hei, hei, santai, Kawan," Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif, "Kim Taehyung itu tipe orang supel yang disenangi semua orang. Dia _'anak pesta'_ , jika seorang Kim Taehyung datang di pestamu, berarti kau orang _beken._ Bocah itu tahu persis bagaimana cara bersenang-senang, bagaimana cara menjadi loyal dengan semua orang. Berbeda dengan _seseorang_ playboy tenar yang selalu punya _comfort zone_ -nya sendiri," Hoseok melirik singkat ke arah Jeongguk, menyindir, "Pokoknya Taehyung itu punya semua _idol material_ ," imbuhnya, kemudian mengedikkan bahu ringan sebelum berujar dengan entengnya, "— _well_ , lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin masuk ke dalam celananya?"

Pernyataan terakhir Hoseok nyaris membuat Jeongguk tersedak.

"K-Kau—" Jeongguk menggeram, matanya menyipit jijik, "—lakukan sesuatu pada Demam Taehyung-mu yang memuakkan, Hyung. _You're beyond help_." Racaunya frustasi.

"Jangan munafik, Guk-ah," terkekeh tak peduli, Hoseok menghela napas, "Kau lebih _miring_ dariku. Yoongi-hyung sudah begitu baik padamu memberikan pelayanan tur kampus _one-on-one_ dengan pemandu paling panas saat ini," decaknya culas, "—dan kau malah mengincar bokongnya dengan kurang ajar—"

"Hyung, _stop_."

"—dan kemudian kena tinju iPad-nya—"

"Hoseok-hyung, _jebal_."

"—kemudian mendeklarasikan perang idiot dengannya." Hoseok mengakhiri cercaannya dengan hembusan napas panjang, berlagak prihatin tetapi penuh cemooh, "Kurang bodoh dan kekanakan apa, kau, ini?" tukasnya dengan intonasi diplomatis yang terdengar begitu menjengkelkan di telinga Jeongguk.

Jeongguk mendengus, "Berisik," halaunya malas, "Aku hanya berniat membungkamnya saja. Dia cerewet sekali, sih." Bantah Jeongguk membela diri.

"Dilihat dari manapun, _kau_ yang _salah_ , Jeon," vonis Hoseok sambil mengacungkan ujung penanya ke arah Jeongguk penuh tuduhan, "Dia tidak cerewet, memang begitu pekerjaannya. Dia bocah yang pandai bicara, kau tahu? Frontal dan teguh dengan setiap argumennya."

Jeongguk mencibir, "Itu hanya penghalusan dari kata _'ngotot'_ , Tuan Jung,"

(Dan Jeongguk berani bersumpah bahwa Hoseok saat ini terdengar seperti _sasaeng fan_ yang mati-matian melindungi _idol_ -nya dari hujatan _haters_ ),

Sebelum Hoseok sempatmenyahut lagi, Jeongguk buru-buru menimpali, "Jadi maksudmu adalah," Jeongguk menjeda, menjilat bibir bawahnya sejenak, "—yang bisa _masuk ke celana Kim Taehyung_ adalah orang yang _sangat sangat_ hebat, begitu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan telak dongsaengnya, Hoseok membelalak dan berjengit dari sandaran kursinya, "Wow," Hoseok menahan napas, "Tak kusangka dari semua penjabaranku soal Kim Taehyung, kau mengambil kesimpulan yang _paling kotor_ , Jeonggukie." Intonasi Hoseok antara terpana dan tak habis pikir.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Hyung." Jeongguk mendengus.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya Taehyung tidak se- _eksekutif_ itu," Hoseok menjawab kalem, "Dia masih pria normal usia 21 tahun yang punya kebutuhan biologis, penuh gejolak anak muda, dan hormon yang menyala-nyala." Ungkapnya seolah begitu memahami Taehyung lebih diri siapapun. Menyaksikan alis Jeongguk yang mengerut, Hoseok menambahi, "Tapi jika _kau_ bisa melakukannya— _Jeon Jeongguk anak baru kurang ajar yang mendapat tampol iPadnya di kali pertama bertemu—_ Bingo. Lain lagi ceritanya, Bung." Hoseok menyelingakkan wajah angkuh seakan menantang dongsaengnya.

Mendengar ucapan Hoseok, Jeongguk memutar bola mata, " _Why do you even assume that I want to bang him?_ " Jeongguk membuang napas kasar, menyedekapkan kedua tangan di depan dada seperti menuntut penjelasan.

" _Because Jeon Jeongguk bangs every hot guy,_ " Hoseok menjawab cepat, " _—and girl,_ " timpalnya segera, "Jangan berlagak seperti aku baru mengenalmu kemarin, Jeongguk-ah— _Kim Taehyung. Absolutely. On your. 'Wanted' list._ " Ejanya dengan penuh penekanan. Hoseok menangkup sebelah tangan di samping wajah, kemudian berbisik, "Dan kau mau tahu kabar baiknya? Kau bisa percaya rumor jempolan dari Jung _Awesome_ Hoseok. _Kim Taehyung luar biasa panas saat di ranjang._ "

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hoseok membuat Jeongguk tergelak, "Apa-apaan," tandasnya kemudian mengangguk sepintas, "Perlu diverifikasi."

"Playboy bajingan," walau mencela, Hoseok setengah terkekeh. Ia kemudian menghela napas, "Kau omong besar soal ingin menidurinya. Tapi percaya padaku, kau _tak akan bisa_ bahkan mendekat _satu milipun_ ke libidonya jika Kim Taehyung membencimu setengah mati. Kau seharusnya mulai dengan meminta maaf."

" _Hell no_." Cepat, Jeongguk menggeleng kuat, "Dia mengataiku _kampungan_ , enak saja. Mananya dariku yang pantas disebut _'kampungan'_?" urainya menelantangkan kedua tangan, seakan menunjukkan bukti bahwa pakaiannya serba _branded_ dan jauh dari deskripsi 'kampungan', "Belum lagi hantaman iPadnya— _ya Tuhan_ , lebamnya bahkan belum hilang!" Jeongguk menelengkan wajahnya sedikit, menunjukkan kepada Hoseok rahangnya yang masih membiru karena pukulan anarkis Taehyung tempo hari, "Dan dia _meludahiku,_ Hyung. Kuulangi. _Dia_ _ **me-lu-da-hi**_ _-ku_." Geramnya mendesis marah.

"Aku juga akan menampong wajah tampanmu jika kau—"

"—jangan lupakan bagian _meludah-_ nya," Jeongguk memberi penekanan ekstra.

"— _well_ , meludahi memang _sedikit_ berlebihan," Hoseok mengedikkan bahu, "Tetapi aku akan tetap menampongmu jika kau mengatakan hal yang sama padaku," dan Jeongguk ingin menggerus kepala Hoseok dalam cengkeramannya sekarang juga. " _Self-defense mechanism, Dude_. Tetap kau tersalahnya." Hoseok bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu aku selesai bicara denganmu."

Jeongguk beranjak dari sofa di ruangan Hoseok, melipat wajahnya sebal karena tidak mendapat dukungan dari hyungnya. Ia mengabaikan gumaman penuh tawa Hoseok yang mengatainya 'bocah' dan menarik kenop pintu dengan kasar.

Langkah Jeongguk terhenti sebelum menginjakkan langkahnya ke luar ruangan.

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alis heran, "Apa lagi?"

Hening sejenak. Sebelum Jeongguk berbisik lirih, tetapi cukup kencang untuk dapat Hoseok dengar dengan jelas.

"T-Tadi—" Jeongguk menjilat bibir bawahnya canggung,

"— _tadi apa nama instagram Taehyung…?_ "

Dan Hoseok harus mati-matian menahan pingkal tawanya untuk membuncah.

ｪｪｪｪ

Taehyung hanya mengatupkan bibirnya jengah, sorot matanya mengalih ke sudut ruangan; berdiri dengan malas dan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya saling bertaut. Sudah hampir satu jam ia 'disetrap' di Ruang Karier Pelayanan Mahasiswa; disidang langsung oleh sang ketua, menunjukkan evaluasi kerja Taehyung selama seminggu terakhir dengan raut terlipat. Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden 'artis-brengsek-Jeon', dan Taehyung nyaris lupa jika konsekuensinya, _cepat atau lambat_ , pasti akan datang mencekiknya.

"Taehyung-ah," Yoongi mendesis dengan mata memincing penuh peringatan, "Sudah kubilang, _trademark_ -mu itu imut, manis dan ramah!" tukasnya garang, membuat Taehyung meringis ngeri, "Aku sudah cukup bersabar ketika kau menindik _labret_ sialan itu—"

" _Labret_ -ku seksi, Hyu—"

" _Jangan memotong bicaraku_ ," Yoongi semakin menyipit dengan _death-glare_ yang mampu membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Taehyung bergidik. Taehyung hanya nyengir dengan tampang tanpa berdosa, penuh isyarat maaf. "Daripada seksi," desahnya frustasi, "Kau terlihat seperti anggota sindikat kokain, yang kerjaannya taruhan ketika pertandingan tinju, dan beternak babi untuk memakani mayat orang-orang yang berkredit macet denganmu." Yoongi melipat jemari di bawah dagunya dengan tatapan menuntut. Penuturannya begitu blak-blakan sehingga Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan mata kikuk mendengarnya. (Dan Taehyung berani bersumpah jika Yoongi harus berhenti menonton film British bertema _underworld_ dan penuh _black jokes_ di dalamnya).

Taehyung menggaruk ceruk lehernya gusar, "Tapi aku tidak imut, Hyung," ujarnya menggerutu. "Ubah saja _trademark_ ku menjadi _cool_ , seksi, dan keren."

"Pemandu berbeda dengan _host_ , Bodoh. Manis dan ramah adalah kualitas wajib. Kukira kau sudah tidak butuh _briefing?_ " sindiran Yoongi penuh racun dan kerlingannya tampak mencekam. Taehyung hanya bisa membalas dengan cengiran— _lagi_. Yoongi kembali mengangkat iPad raksasa 12.9 inchinya, mengetuk layarnya kasar dengan telunjuknya, mengindikasikan Taehyung untuk mendekat dan melihat apa yang terpampang di dalamnya.

Kedua _hazel_ kembar Taehyung menyipit. Terlihat gambar kurva fluktuatif, diagram lingkaran dan garis, tabel perhitungan _tren_ yang tersusun rapih di dalamnya. Foto Taehyung dan biodata singkatnya tercantum di sudut layar; menunjukkan lima bintang dengan empat buah yang berwarna kuning mengkilap. Kemudian sebuah nominal satu digit dengan _font_ merah raksasa terpampang di bawahnya.

"Setengah tahun ini," Yoongi menjeda, Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, "—baru kali ini aku melihat _rating_ mu di bawah 4.25, Taehyung." Ujarnya mendesis, "Kau rangking tiga berdasarkan _voting_ dwi-mingguan temporer. Jika sampai akhir bulan kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya—" dengan wajah _sangat_ serius, Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan menggesturkan gerak horizontal penuh ancaman di depan lehernya, " _—kau tamat_."

" _Mampus_ ," mata Taehyung melebar dan mengerdip beberapa kali, memucat, "Hyung, jangan mengatakan hal seram begitu dengan wajah serius!" dan Taehyung sekuat tenaga menahan ungkapan bahwa yang terlihat seperti mafia dengan hobi men- _dispose_ mayat di perternakan babi justru _hanya_ Min Yoongi orangnya.

Yoongi terkekeh, namun bahkan gelak tawanya penuh sarkasme, "Kim Taehyung, ingat ini," tandasnya dengan raut terhibur, "Kau, _aset_ kampus, _ambassador_ kampus. Kau representatif dari semua mahasiswa; simbol Hanyeong;tim sukses panitia admisi rekrutmen, dan kau—" Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, "Kau tahu apa yang akan kulaporkan pada ayahmu yang _dengan sangat cemas_ menitipkan anaknya jauh-jauh dari Daegu ke Seoul kepada _ku_?"

Seringai di sudut bibir Yoongi membuat Taehyung ingin limbung sekarang juga.

"Kau sendiri, Tae-ya, yang memutuskan untuk mendaftar menjadi _tour guide_ ," Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum, "Jika kau melakukannya setengah-setengah; mungkin kau bisa berikan aku ide tentang apa yang harus kulakukan pada—" jemari Yoongi mengetuk meja kerjanya, menimbulkan suara retuk yang repetitif. "Foto selcamu dan Jimin yang sedang _wasted_ di belakang kampus? Kau di _night-club_ bersama kawananmu di Cheongdam? Kau yang memalsukan umur dan kalap di Seven Luck? Berapa ronde Blackjack kau main di sana?"

"Anjing bangsat," Taehyung menganga, "Jiminnie bilang dia akan menjaganya dari _kau_ meskipun kalian sepasang kekasih! Dia mengkhianatiku?! _Friend of crime_ paling setianya?!"

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi terkekeh, "Hei, jangan salahkan Jimin," sergahnya kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi tingginya, "Sanjung aku yang pandai merayu."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya culas. Ia tahu Jimin tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya; mungkin memang Yoongi yang pandai memanipulasi. (Dan Taehyung masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang membuat Jimin jatuh hati pada senior predator di hadapannya. Mungkin memang Jimin seorang masokis, _atau_ mungkin seorang pawang _alligator_ dan _mustang_ di kehidupan sebelumnya).

Frustasi, Taehyung menggasak poninya, "Adik kelasmu yang kurang ajar, Hyung," cetusnya dengan intonasi menggantung, "Selain mengatai _guiding_ -ku basa-basi, masa dia juga ingin _main perkosa-perkosaan_ denganku?" Wajahnya menyelingak, menembak tatapan meminta pembelaan.

" _Main perkosa-perkosaan?_ " Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengulum tawa, "Seperti kau bisa diperkosa saja. Tubuhmu kerempeng; tapi tenagamu seperti badak baru sarapan dinosaurus. Dicekal tangannya saja tidak bisa diam— _mulutmu_ apalagi, _ya Tuhan._ Mana tahan Jeongguk yang cinta ketenangan dengan _speaker_ rusak 24/7 seperti Kim Taehyung," tukasnya tergelak keras, "Memang apa yang Jeonggukie lakukan padamu? Menggerayangi tubuhmu? Menciumi bibirmu? Menelisipkan jarinya ke celana— _ **TAE!**_ AKU BERCANDA!"

Yoongi terbahak melihat Taehyung dengan mata berkobarnya tengah melepas sebelah _sneaker_ nya dan bersiap melemparkannya ke kepala Yoongi.

(Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya; saat Yoongi menggoda Taehyung soal Dosen _Human Science_ -nya yang berstatus duda mengajak Taehyung makan siang di Starbucks dengan Camry-nya).

(Dan mengingat itu membuat Taehyung ingin _muntah_ ).

Taehyung mendengus tidak senang, "Jika aku _**benar-benar menginginkannya**_ —" penuh penekanan, Taehyung menggeram, "Celana adik kelasmu yang akan _ku_ masuki, Hyung."

"Oke,berhentibicara soal siapa memasuki celana siapa," Yoongi menengahi, walau senyum jahil sama sekali tidak bisa pudar dari lekuk bibirnya, "Pokoknya, prestasimu menurun dan ini sama sekali bukan kabar baik. Kau harus memperbaikinya sebelum akhir bulan, atau kau tak akan menyukai _ending_ nya," tandas Yoongi, merapatkan jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Walaupun Jeon Jeongguk menyebalkan, dia _tamu istimewa_ kita. Rektorat sendiri yang memintaku memberikan Jeongguk pelayanan spesial, karena _memang_ dia spesial. Kampus tidak akan berada di pihakmu jika kalian berdua berseteru. Lagipula dari sisi akademik, kau _blackhole_ sejati."

"Cih," kesal, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya. Alisnya menukik jengah, "Masih zaman, ya, nepotisme." Kali ini suaranya menggumam, tidak cukup jelas untuk Yoongi dapat mendengarnya.

Mengabaikan racauan Taehyung, akhirnya Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Hei, selama kau masih memakai seragam _ambassador_ kebanggan kita, kau harus mengikuti aturannya, oke?" desaunya halus, "Aku berjanji akan membantumu. Dia tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kalau Jeongguk berani kurang ajar lagi padamu, laporkan padaku. Aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya. Dimengerti?" tutur Yoongi pelan.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya muak, " _Jebal_ , Hyung. Aku _bukan_ wanita yang harus dilindungi ketika dilecehkan manusia tengik. Aku tidak butuh—"

" _Taehyung-ah_ ," intonasi Yoongi penuh peringatan, "Kau tidak tahu betapa syoknya aku saat mendengar kabar bahwa Kim Taehyung, pemandu teladanku, menghantam wajah Jeon Jeongguk dengan iPad-nya sampai jatuh tersungkur. Hargai aku _—kumohon_. Demi kau, aku haruslobi mati-matian dengan Jung Hoseok agar _headline_ itu tidak bocor ke _server_ utama," kilah Yoongi seraya memijit batang hidungnya ringan, "Pikirkan aku juga, Taehyung. Pegang mekanismenya baik-baik. Mau dibawa kemana Departemen kita dan tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua?" kali ini suara Yoongi sedikit melemah, namun sorot matanya masih terpatri di manik Taehyung

Hening sejenak.

Taehyung terdiam; menatap dengan bibir terlipat kesal ke arah sepatunya, menyepak udara kosong beberapa kali.

"…iya, _maaf."_ Akhirnya Taehyung membisik lirih, wajahnya masih menunduk sebal.

Yoongi mengukir senyum. Walau ia tahu ucapan maaf Taehyung hanya formalitas; bukan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam; namun semua itu cukup bagi Yoongi untuk menghentikan sesi penyidangannya hari ini. Membuat kalimat permintaan maaf keluar dari bibir Taehyung bukanlah persoalan gampang.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon kerjasamamu lagi, Tae-ya," kata Yoongi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar komputer _flat_ di sisinya; meng- _scroll mouse_ untuk melihat _entry_ yang terdaftar, "Pukul dua, satu grup berisi delapan orang, prospektus dan usia paruh baya, tujuh puluh menit, AC-23770." Ujar Yoongi mendikte, Taehyung telah mengangkat wajahnya untuk menyerap informasi dari Yoongi.

Taehyung seketika tanggap, "Per lima belas atau per dua puluh?"

" _Full set_ , tapi tidak ada permintaan khusus. Berikan per dua puluh saja." Yoongi menginstruksi.

Setengah tertawa, Taehyung mengangguk, "Oke, kau bisa percaya padaku, Hyung."

" _That's my reliable ace_ ," Yoongi berdecak dengan senyum bangga, "Karena kau sudah mengerti, kau boleh pergi." Tangan Yoongi terulur ke arah pintu, mempersilahkan pemuda di hadapannya untuk undur diri.

Menghela napas lega, Taehyung merundukkan separuh tubuhnya memberi penghormatan ringkas. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menderap terburu keluar ruangan. Ada waktu empat puluh menit sebelum tugas _guiding_ -nya; dan Taehyung ingin merokok sepuasnya bersama Jimin sebelum saatnya tiba.

Namun, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, Yoongi mencegah, "Taehyung."

Taehyung menoleh setengah hati, Yoongi berujar penuh penekanan, "Ingat," tandasnya, " _Imut, manis, dan ramah—_ paham?" Dan Taehyung ingin meng- _smack down_ Jimin lalu melemparnya ke _ring_ basket sekarang juga. (Kenapa Jimin? Jangan tanya).

Mendengar tak ada respon dari dongsaengnya, Yoongi mendesak, "Taehyung-ah? Jawabanmu?"

Taehyung mendengus.

"Iya, Bawel."

ｪｪｪｪ

Taehyung berani bersumpah jika emosinya masih berantakan ketika keluar dari ruangan terkutuk Yoongi, berjalan di lorong sepanjang gedung Pusat Kegiatan Mahasiswa lantai empat, belum lagi perutnya yang luar biasa keroncongan. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia justru melihat Jeon Jeongguk si laknat sialan baru saja keluar dari ruang Pers, sedang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya?

Sesungguhnya Taehyung _suka_ masalah; ia pembenci hidup datar dan tanpa euforia (terkadang ia malah menjadi provokator dan pembuat onar dengan gaya bicaranya yang gamblang). Taehyung selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya, diikuti dan disegani; belum lagi popularitasnya di kampus yang membuat dirinya diperlakukan seperti raja.

Tetapi kali ini, Taehyung terlampau _penat_ untuk menanggapi Jeon Jeongguk dan segenap omong kosong kekanakannya.

(Lagipula, Taehyung belum mengenakan seragam Hanyeong-nya; jadi dia tidak harus berlagak _'imut, manis, dan ramah'_ seperti kesepakatannya dengan Yoongi beberapa saat lalu).

Taehyung mengangkat _hoodie_ dari jaket HBA _fleece_ kelabunya, menutupi puncak kepala. Sejak keluar dari ruangan Yoongi tadi, Taehyung terus mengenakan _earphone_ -nya. Dan kini, ia tinggal bertingkah _sok_ asing dan jauh-jauh dari sosok Jeongguk sebelum _sneaker_ -nya yang melayang ke kepala mesum _Popstar_ sialan itu lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur, Jeon Jeongguk memiliki paras yang luar biasa atraktif. Rambut hitam legam yang terpahat rapih, poni panjang menyampingnya dengan beberapa _hairline-_ nya yang memulas _auburn_ kelam. Alis tajam dan obsidian kembar yang menikam. Rahang tegas dan pahatan wajah yang sempurna. Bahkan dari _varsity_ -nya pun, Taehyung dapat melihat bisep pemuda itu yang kekar dan berotot; posturnya yang kokoh, tegap dan tinggi. (Jika Yoongi-hyung tidak berkata bahwa Jeongguk lebih muda dua tahun darinya, mungkin Taehyung tak akan menyangka).

Taehyung melempar sorot matanya ke luar jendela, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jinsnya; berniat melenggang begitu saja melewati sosok Jeongguk dan cepat-cepat keluar dari bangunan ini.

Sebelum tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan sebelah _earphone_ -nya ditarik dengan begitu kasar, kemudian suara dalam yang bergemuruh membisik di telinganya penuh nada cemooh.

"— _ **tarif**_ _mu satu malam berapa, Taehyung-ssi?_ "

Segenap ucapan Yoongi sepanjang satu jam penuh lenyap seketika dari kepala Taehyung. Angkara membumbung tak terelukan di dadanya. Sebelah kaki Taehyung bergerak dengan sigap untuk menjegal langkah Jeongguk sehingga pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan _sekali lagi_ , jatuh terjerembab. Namun kali ini di atas keramik. Suara gebrak keras menggema di sudut lorong yang sepi.

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Taehyung mengerling separuh, menyeringai dari pundaknya, " _Tarifku satu malam?_ " ulangnya dengan nada jijik. Baru kali ini Taehyung diperlakukan seperti pelacur murahan, _ayam kampus_ , dengan begini terang-terangan dan kurang ajar. Taehyung mencibir, " _ **Kau**_ , Jeon," ungkapnya terkekeh, " _One-night stand_ denganku bayarannya adalah _kau_ , menjadi jalangku _seumur hidupmu_." Senyumnya penuh kemenangan.

Tak mempedulikan apapun respon Jeongguk setelahnya, Taehyung melangkah meninggalkan sosok yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Ia membenarkan _earphone_ -nya yang barusan dilepas, memasangnya lagi di kedua lubang telinga. Irama menghentak musik _hiphop_ yang mendengung dari _earphone_ -nya menggema seketika di kepala Taehyung; membuat bibirnya, secara naluriah menggumamkan lagu yang senada.

Namun tiba-tiba, Taehyung merasakan tubuh rampingnya ditarik dari belakang; pijakan kakinya melayang sejenak. Dan begitu tersadar, belakang kepalanya telah membentur dinding; sebelah pundaknya didorong kuat menghantam material solid di balik punggungnya. Taehyung merasakan pening mendera isi kepalanya seketika, nalarnya berkunang-kunang. Tapi melihat siapa pemuda yang baru saja membanting dan memojokkannya ke dinding, Taehyung cepat mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan memasang ekspresi keras, _menantang_ —seakan rasa sakit di kepalanya tak pernah ada.

Jeongguk, _sekali lagi_ , menarik paksa _earphone_ Taehyung hingga terlepas dengan anarkis.

"Ah, _earphone, earphone!_ " Taehyung meringis, "Ini _earphone_ milik Jiminnie, sial. Bahkan aku belum bilang kalau aku meminjamnya! Aku ingat dia membelinya jauh-jauh saat sedang berlibur di Osaka bersama Yoongi-hyung. Jadi ini _earphone_ Jepang!" telinga Jeongguk berkedut mendengar racauan tidak jelas Taehyung yang sama sekali _tidak penting_ baginya, "Jarak Seoul ke Tokyo satu jam empat puluh menit. Belum lagi _shinkansen_ ke Osaka. Bagaimana kalo Jimin sampai tega menyuruhku membelikan produk yang sama persis, hah? Dia memang malaikat, tapi jika soal benda pribadi Jimin bisa—"

" _Memang aku terlihat seperti peduli dengan masalahmu?_ " Jeongguk menyahut cepat. Nada bicaranya rendah dan berbisik, " _Daripada itu, aku ingin kau mencabut kata-katamu barusan, dan yang tempo hari,"_ intonasi Jeongguk begitu berbahaya, kilat matanya mencekam. Giginya gemeratak mengingat olokan Taehyung seminggu lalu yang teramat menginjak harga dirinya. Jeongguk _tidak_ kampungan, dia _tidak pantas_ diludahi. Seharusnya _semua orang_ memujanya; termasuk Kim Taehyung si pemandu—yang sialnya merupakan primadona kampus juga—seperti bagaimana semua orang meninggikannya. "— _karena_ _ **kau**_ _, Kim Taehyung, yang akan menjadi jalangku seumur hidupmu._ "

Taehyung tergelak sinis, sorot matanya berpaling ke sudut lorong dengan tatapan malas. Tangannya yang semula bersembunyi di kantung jinsnya, sekarang naik untuk melipat di depan dadanya. Pongah, Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya. Kedua pasang netra saling bersirobok dan membelenggu dalam tegangan intens, berusaha menemukan cela di gemilap pupil lawan bicaranya. Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan aroma satu sama lain menusuk paru-paru keduanya dalam pesona yang teramat menyesakkan. Tatapan mata Taehyung begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi, alis tebalnya menukik membentuk gerut kebengisan. Tanpa ragu, dengan jarak yang begitu minim, Taehyung meludahi wajah Jeongguk sekali lagi.

Wajah Jeongguk mengeras sekilas, namun rautnya tak berubah. Keningnya mengerut singkat, memejamkan matanya ketika sebelah tangannya mengusap ludahan Taehyung dari pipinya. Sementara Taehyung, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, menyunggingkan seulas senyum lebar.

"Bajingan membosankan," Jeongguk menggeram, "Apa kau tak punya variasi lain selain membuatku jatuh kemudian meludah, hah?"

Taehyung mengedikkan pundaknya enteng, " _Well_ , kau orang pertama yang mengataiku membosankan, _by the way_." timpalnya santai, "Dan apa ini? Kupikir kau _suka_ jatuh dan diludahi?" celanya setengah tertawa. Cengkeraman di bahu Taehyung semakin menguat, membuatnya merintih kecil. Ia kemudian berujar dengan sorot yang berkilat tanpa gentar.

"Jika kau mau tahu pendapatku, wajahmu _semakin cantik_ ketika bersandingan dengan _tanah_ kemudian _kotor_ karena _ludahku_ -"

"— _ **Jeonggukie.**_ "

Ucapan terakhir Taehyung mengantarkan pucuk kesabaran Jeongguk pada sulut lidah api lalu meledak kacau dalam jantungnya. Dengan kasar, Jeongguk meraih rahang pemuda yang lebih tua; mengangkat dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Taehyung menarik napas terkesirap, terkejut. Kepalanya mendongak terpaksa, mengerling tajam ke kedua obsidian Jeongguk yang berkobar penuh amarah.

Jeongguk menggertak serak, "Aku bisa _menghancurkan_ mulutmu sekarang juga, Taehyung-ssi," Jeongguk mendesis, suaranya gemetar karena emosi, "Dengar, wajahku, _aset berharga_ agensi, berbeda dengan wajahmu yang _tak ada nilainya,_ " geramnya marah. Mendengarnya, Taehyung terkekeh ringkas, _hazel_ -nya justru berbinar terhibur. "Gara-gara kau, wajahku lebam dan begitu sulit dikamuflase dengan _make-up_. Kau pikir manajer dan produserku—"

" _Memang aku terlihat seperti peduli dengan masalahmu?_ " walau dengan rahang dicekal, Taehyung tergelak pedas, mengutip kalimat dari Jeongguk dengan ekspresi angkuh. Rasa puas yang terperi membumbung di dadanya. Menyaksikan obsidian sekelam _onyx_ milik adik kelasnya semakin merongrong terpendam amarah, membuat saraf Taehyung bagai disengat ribuan jejak adrenalin dan menyetrumnya pada ekstasi.

"Bangsat," Jeongguk mengaum tertahan, jemarinya bergetar penuh emosi di wajah Taehyung yang tirus (dan _sialnya_ mempesona— _tidak_ , Jeongguk mati-matian menafikkannya), "Sepertinya lidah brengsekmu perlu diajari tata krama, Taehyung-ssi," matanya memincing penuh kebencian.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan gelak tak terpukau, "Demi Tuhan, aku _sama sekali_ tidak tertarik mendengar kuliah tata krama dari _seseorang_ yang bahkan tidak bisa menghormati orang yang lebih tua." sindirnya kalem, sengaja mengeraskan volume bicaranya.

"Setidaknya aku bijak dalam menggunakan lidahku. Tidak seperti _kau_ yang cerewetnya bukan main," Jeongguk menyipitkan pandangannya, jengah melihat Taehyung yang bisa tampak begitu tenang walaupun posisinya di ujung tanduk. "Ah, bagaimana jika kau manfaatkan lidahmu untuk pekerjaan yang lebih baik, Taehyung-ssi? Bertanggung jawab dengan bekas hantamanmu sendiri yang menyisa di wajahku, misalnya?" seringai terukir di sudut bibir Jeongguk, penuh arti.

"Bekas hantamanku di wajahmu?" Taehyung menyelingakkan wajah, tatapan matanya menganalisa. Taehyung mengerjap kaget begitu _baru_ menyadari bahwa memar yang cukup hitam menoreh di garis rahang Jeongguk yang putih dan tanpa cela. Taehyung meringis, " _Wow, kelihatannya sakit_ ," ungkapnya retorik, seolah-olah luka itu bukan berasal darinya. Jeongguk mendelik luar biasa kesal, tetapi Taehyung buru-buru menimpali dengan senyum tidak yakin, "—erm, jadi…., aku harus menjilati lebam di rahangmu, begitu?"

"Sudah sepantasnya, 'kan?" Jeongguk menyahut tak sabar.

"Di mimpi basahmu."

Sebelah tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk menepis cengkeraman Jeongguk dari rahangnya, berniat untuk melesat pergi. (Karena jujur saja, Taehyung _serius_ merasa gerahamnya akan _rontok_ jika Jeongguk terus mencengkeramnya dengan begini buas). Tetapi tangan Jeongguk yang lainnya cepat mencekal sebelah tangan Taehyung, meremas dan menyematkannya ke dinding. Reflek, Taehyung mengerang tertahan. Merasakan tulangnya seakan diremuk—seakan Jeongguk benar-benar berniat mematahkan persendian tangannya. Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Taehyung setengah menjinjit walau posturnya sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang pemuda di hadapannya.

" _Nice try_ — _ **Taehyungie**_ **.** " Jeongguk mengejek dengan seringai congkaknya, "Tapi aku benar-benar berpikir jika kau—" bola mata Jeongguk menelusuri Taehyung dari puncak kepala hingga separuh tubuhnya, menyadari gurat tulang selangka pemuda di hadapannya yang ceruk dan begitu kentara, "—sepertinya kurang olahraga."

Taehyung mengernyitkan kening dengan sudut bibir menukik, "Olahraga, kau bilang?" ulangnya mengeja, "Jika bagimu 2x70 menit setiap minggu mengelilingi seantero kampus bukan terbilang olahraga—" Taehyung mengedikkan bahu enteng, "— _well, yeah, whatever._ "

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jeongguk hanya tertawa sekilas. Namun gelaknya tersendat begitu merasakan tiba-tiba rambut di pelipisnya dijambak kasar oleh jemari Taehyung lainnya; membenturkan kening keduanya dan mengabaikan peningnya. Jeongguk mengerang spontan; merasakan pedih di akar rambutnya dan dahinya yang terhantam milik Taehyung tanpa aba-aba.

"Oke, tidak masalah." Taehyung berkata nyaris berbisik, suara seraknya terasa amat erotis menerpa permukaan kulit Jeongguk yang memanas, "Pukul dua tepat aku harus _stand-by_ di Pusat Admisi Pasca-Sarjana. Kecuali jika kau mau Yoongi-hyung menjagal kepala kita berdua, lalu menjadikannya hiasan dinding di ruang kantornya," bisiknya bergemuruh, penuh ancaman, "Kau ingin jilatan? _Aku ingin kau_ _diam_. Kau berhenti mengusik kehidupanku dan _mampus_ digerogoti rayap." Taehyung mendesis dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam.

"Aih, menakutkan sekali," dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang berkilat terhibur, Jeongguk membalas tatapan Taehyung. Sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah.

Taehyung semakin meremas genggamannya di helai rambut Jeongguk, kasar dan kuat; mengabaikan bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya merintih protes karena cengkeramannya. Alis Taehyung menukik jengah, "Perhatikan kelakuanmu, Popstar keparat. Kita lihat saja nanti," gertak Taehyung bergemuruh, " _—siapa yang akan memohon-mohon padaku, merengek seperti jalang murahan, mengemis mati-matian supaya aku menyetubuhinya tanpa kondom."_ Suaranya dalam dan serius, tak ada sedikitpun canda dan intonasi ramah di dalamnya. Seperti auman predator yang menaut mangsa; buas dan mencekam.

Ungkapan sugestif Taehyung seketika membuat sekujur tubuh Jeongguk terbakar oleh nafsu. Namun bukan Jeon Jeongguk namanya jika ia kehilangan kontrol diri. Jeongguk menelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar, "Kelihatan seperti semua hal yang akan _kau_ lakukan _padaku_ , Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung membuang tawa malas, "Sifat angkuh dan percaya dirimu ini," jeda Taehyung disertai seulas senyum samar, " _—tidak akan bertahan lama._ "

"Menarik," kilat tertantang di obsidian Jeongguk semakin menyala, " _I'd like to see you try_ , _Kim Taehyung_. _Show me how you try._ " Jeongguk berujar dengan intonasi meremehkan.

"Lucu sekali. _Do you really think that you worth my struggle? My time?_ " balas Taehyung nyaris berbisik, " _Don't think so highly of yourself, Bitch._ " Taehyung mendesis dengan bibir terangkat, kalimatnya kuat penuh determinasi, " _You'll fall apart—without me breaking a single sweat._ "

Jeongguk tergelak keras, sebelum binar _onyx_ nya kembali mematri di manik Taehyung kemudian menantangnya lugas.

" _Prove it then, Mr. Popular._ "

Seringai tipis terukir di bibir Taehyung, menjawab semua pancingan Jeongguk dengan sorot menikam. Tatapan keduanya kembali bersitatap seakan memangsa satu sama lain. Jemari Taehyung turun untuk menarik tengkuk Jeongguk sehingga wajah keduanya begitu berdekatan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, segala aroma _wax_ , parfum, bahkan pasta gigi Jeongguk menguar begitu kentara merasuki pernapasan Taehyung; membuatnya sesak dan mabuk. Wajah Jeon Jeongguk begitu _cantik_ dan _maskulin_ ; dengan kulit resik dan terlihat begitu mulus, terawat seperti bayi. Dengan gerak lamban, Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan pergerakan Jeongguk yang mati seketika, bahkan semua cekalannya melonggar begitu saja.

Ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung turun menyusuri dada bidang Jeongguk, mengetukkan satu per satu jarinya usil dan diam-diam merasakan debaran jantung pemuda di hadapannya yang memacu cepat. Dada Taehyung berdentum sama kencangnya; begitu cemas dan antisipatif— _tetapi sensasinya begitu menggigit_ —ketika menyadari bahwa mereka berada di koridor umum; dan kemungkinan seseorang memergoki keduanya bukan suatu kemustahilan. Kim Taehyung bukan seorang _exhibitionist_ , tetapi ia selalu menyukai adrenalin.

Menantang dirinya sendiri, perlahan, Taehyung menyusuri pulasan biru memanjang di rahang Jeongguk dengan bibirnya, sedikit menggoda. Taehyung dapat merasakan napas Jeongguk yang tersentak tertahan, tempo napasnya yang menderu tanpa ritme. Metal _labret_ yang dingin begitu kontras dengan bibir hangat Taehyung yang menyapu kulit rahangnya; membuat Jeongguk mengernyitkan kening, memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi terbakar dan membeku yang begitu membingungkan. Tanpa sadar, telapak lebar Jeongguk telah meringkus pangkal tengkorak Taehyung dan menekannya semakin dalam, seolah menuntut lebih banyak sentuhan Taehyung untuk bersemai di setiap pori-porinya. Keduanya hanya menelantarkan hening seakan takut setitik saja keributan akan menghancurkan keping kaca dan merusak _segalanya_. Bibir Kim Taehyung terasa begitu _menyiksa_ , dan Jeongguk merasa bodoh karena terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

Sedikit terperangah atas bagaimana Jeongguk meresponnya dengan begitu agresif, Taehyung bingkas sejenak hanya untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Jeongguk meremas tengkuk Taehyung tak sabar, mengisyaratkan protesnya atas kehampaannya dari segenap friksi Taehyung yang membuatnya haus dan tercandu. Taehyung tergelak pelan sejenak, maniknya keruh menyelami obsidian Jeongguk yang menuntut dominasi, tetapi binarnya kacau berpendar. Kemudian dengan gerak membuai, Taehyung menjejaki lebam keunguan di garis rahang Jeongguk dengan lidahnya; dari bawah ke atas, lamban dan begitu menyesakkan. Jeongguk terkesiap lalu menahan napasnya. _Basah, kemudian panas_ , _panas,_ _ **sangat**_ _panas_ —ada perih ketika bengkak rahangnya dijubahi dengan saliva; namun bahkan _rasa sakit_ yang begitu insignifikan itu, segalanya terasa begitu sensual dan adiktif.

Lidah Taehyung berhenti. Tepat di depan telinga Jeongguk, Taehyung menggigit pelan _piercing_ nya, lalu membisik.

"— _are you this easy to please?_ "

Jeongguk membuka matanya dan menggeritkan giginya penuh amarah.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung merasakan belakang kepalanya membentur dinding dan kembali berkunang-kunang. _Hoodie_ nya disingkap jatuh dengan gerak terburu, dan umpatan Taehyung hanya tersendat ketika merasakan kepala Jeongguk kini begitu dekat di sisinya. Ia nyaris menahan napas, namun seringai sama sekali tidak memudar dari lekuk bibirnya. Jeongguk menjambak helai oranye kakak kelasnya dengan kasar, membuat kepala pemuda itu terjulur ke belakang dan spontan mengeluarkan suara tercekik.

" _Mau membuktikan siapa yang gampangan di sini?_ " pertanyaan Jeongguk penuh sarkasme, menyaksikan Taehyung yang meresponnya dengan tawa mengejek.

Taehyung bahkan masih bisa _tertawa_ , melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya seperti juri penguji ketika oral Jeongguk menjamah leher jenjangnya yang _tan_ , gigi yang menggigit jakun dan kulit lehernya dengan berbahaya. Kasar. Bahkan ketika Jeongguk menarik kepala kakak kelasnya untuk mempermudah akses sentuhannya; ketika menanamkan ujung giginya _nyaris setiap inchi_ di kulit leher Taehyung, mengesapnya, kemudian menyapu bekasnya dengan jilatan rakus.

Raut Taehyung tenang, sorotnya tak terpukau seperti mengetes. Ia hanya akan sekilas memejamkan matanya menahan sakit ketika gigitan Jeongguk terlalu kuat, ketika jambakan di rambutnya begitu perih dan menyiksa—namun tak _sedikitpun_ menyelipkan desahan. Bibir Taehyung setengah terbuka, tetapi suara yang begitu ingin Jeongguk dengar tak setitikpun tumpah dari kerongkongannya. Jeongguk merasa amarah yang tak masuk akal merasukinya. Bibir dan lidah Taehyung membuatnya _gila_ ; dan menyaksikan Taehyung yang mengamatinya seolah-olah Jeongguk hanyalah bocah ingusan yang berusaha memenangkan catur dari pakarnya; membuat Jeongguk benar-benar terbakar oleh murka.

Menyadari bagaimana tatapan Jeongguk seakan membuat lubang di wajahnya, Taehyung memiringkan kepala berlagak polos.

" _Anything wrong, Babe?_ " pertanyaan Taehyung retorik dan menyindir, sudut bibirnya terangkat, " _You need to try harder to get me riled up._ "

Manik Jeongguk berkobar, " _Bajingan,_ " geramnya mendesis. Sekali lagi, Jeongguk memindai leher terekspos Taehyung dengan kulit eksotisnya yang telah penuh dengan bekas gigitannya, membiru. Bahkan Jeongguk _peduli setan_ jika lebamnya berada di wilayah terbuka Taehyung dan bekasnya akan sukar hilang. Jeongguk menggeritkan giginya, " _Jalang kampus. Berapa kali kau ditiduri sampai tak punya lagi titik sensitif, hah?_ "

Taehyung menjawab kalem, karena ia tahu semua ucapan Jeongguk adalah provokasi. " _Masalahnya ada padamu, Tuan Popstar_." Kelitnya tersenyum, " _Hanya segini semua yang kau bisa? Mengecewakan sekali._ "

Mendengarnya, Jeongguk semakin menggertakkan gerahamnya. Tangan lebarnya mengangkat wajah Taehyung kasar, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, bibirnya meraup belah bibir kakak kelasnya yang terbuka dan menggigit _labret_ dinginnya dengan kuat. Taehyung menyalangkan matanya terkejut. Semua ini di luar perhitungannya. Bibir bawahnya memantul kembali begitu Jeongguk melepaskan gigitannya, terasa perih dan menyakitkan. Menyaksikan bagaimana akhirnya ekspresi Taehyung berubah, kepercayaan diri membahana di nalar Jeongguk. Mengosongkan isi kepalanya dari seluruh kewajaran, Jeongguk mengkekang bibir Taehyung kemudian mengulumnya sekali lagi. Kontras antara dinginnya _labret_ dan mulut Taehyung yang luar biasa panas membuat Jeongguk tak lagi bisa berpikir lurus. Taehyung mengerang pelan, naluriah; membuat jantung Jeongguk semakin memacu karena suara yang sejak tadi dinantikannya _akhirnya_ menggema di rongga mulutnya. _Seksi dan berat._ Bagaimana bisa suara dalam ini mampu membuatnya begitu kalap dan sinting dalam sekejap saja?

Akan tetapi, Jeongguk merasakan perih yang luar biasa ketika mendadak Taehyung menyikut ulu hatinya dengan begitu kuat. Kedua matanya menyalang. Seluruh pergerakannya mati seketika; bagai disetrum hingga mati rasa dan segenap pucuk sarafnya berhenti menyirkulasi. Pagutannya lepas dan Jeongguk batuk tersiksa beberapa kali.

Di depan matanya yang berair karena rasa sakit, Jeongguk menyaksikan Taehyung yang menggusak bibirnya dengan kasar. Alisnya menukik marah, _hazel_ kecokelatannya begitu bengis, dan ia berujar dingin.

" _Siapa bilang kau boleh menciumku, Bajingan?_ " geram Taehyung dengan suaranya yang bergetar karena emosi, giginya bergemeletuk karena amarah yang meletup di paru-parunya, " _We're not a lover. So don't fucking act like one._ "

Mendengar pernyataan Taehyung, Jeongguk terpaku sejenak. Kemudian, ia hanya mengukirkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif, "—wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kau segitu sentimen." Ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, menyahut ringan.

Taehyung menata napasnya yang masai. Cepat, ia mengontrol emosinya kembali. Marah pada Jeon Jeongguk tak akan ada gunanya. Manusia di hadapannya sudah _rusak_ rasionalitas sopan santunnya.

Tiba-tiba, Jeongguk sudah merapat di hadapannya kembali dan tersenyum.

" _Taehyung,_ " panggilan Jeongguk membuat telinga Taehyung berkedut karena sebutan akrab yang terdengar begitu asing baginya. Jemari Jeongguk sudah berada di sebelah pipinya, " _—kau cantik saat sedang marah._ "

Mata Taehyung membelalak. Bukan karena pernyataan Jeongguk barusan. (Bahkan Taehyung tidak sempat membersit sejenak saja untuk memproses sanjungan palsunya). Tetapi karena napasnya tercekat merasakan _sesuatu_ dari bagian bawah tubuh Jeongguk yang menggasak paha terbalut jinsnya sebab minimnya jarak.

 _Oh, shit._

Taehyung menahan napas.

Tetapi kemudian menyeringai.

Jemari kurusnya menarik lembut rambut di pelipis adik kelasnya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Tepat di telinga Jeongguk, Taehyung mendikte satu per satu kalimatnya, suaranya serak dan dalam. Jeongguk memasang tampang antisipatif.

" _Sebagai pemandu tur baik hati, kuberi dua alternatif. Kamar mandi pria di lantai tiga sebelah selatan, seratus meter dari Ruang Penyiaran. Atau ruang tak terpakai di sudut lorong, seratus lima puluh meter dari Ruang Staff,"_ terdapat intonasi kemenangan dalam ucapan Taehyung, dan Jeongguk mengernyitkan kening antara gusar dan antusias, "— _dan cobalah untuk jangan menyebut namaku terlalu keras saat mengerjakan 'urusan'-mu yang ada di 'bawah sana'._ " Sorot mata Taehyung turun ke setengah tubuh bawah Jeongguk penuh isyarat dan implikasi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat menyimpan makna. Hembus napas Taehyung menerpa daun telinga Jeongguk dan segalanya begitu menggelitik merangsang setiap pucuk sarafnya tanpa ampun.

" _Till next time—_

"— _Tuan Gampangan._ "

Taehyung sepenuhnya beringsut dari segala kontak fisik dengan pemuda di hadapannya. bibirnya mengukir senyum separuh. Kemudian berlagak sopan, Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya undur diri. Dengan santainya, Taehyung melenggang dari himpitan Jeongguk.

"Minggir, Jeon Keparat," penuh kesengajaan, Taehyung menubruk sebelah pundak Jeongguk keras hingga pemuda yang lebih muda mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya semula. Jeongguk masih tak bergeming.

Taehyung kembali menaikkan _hoodie_ -nya yang sempat jatuh, kemudian memasang _earphone_ ke lubang telinganya sekali lagi. Tangan Taehyung merogoh sakunya, mengeraskan nyaris maksimum volume musik _hiphop_ -nya. Ibu jari Taehyung naik untuk mengusap bibir bawahnya sendiri. Dengan gigi taringnya, Taehyung menggigit kukunya sambil menyeringai.

" _Mendominasi Kim Taehyung?_ " gigi Taehyung bergemeletuk, bergetar ketika gelaknya membisik menahan gejolak di dadanya yang bertalu-talu, " _—yang benar saja. Lelucon garing macam apa itu? Pikirmu kau siapa, dasar bocah gampang._ " lagi-lagi Taehyung mengulum tawa penuh cemooh, "— _bahkan hanya dengan ujung lidahku, aku bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku, Jeon Jeongguk._ "

Sementara itu, Jeongguk terpaku beberapa saat; sebelum kemudian kepalanya menoleh ringkas ke wujud Taehyung yang perlahan pudar dari pandangan matanya. Netra kembar Jeongguk menggelap mengamati segala detil pemuda itu dari kejauhan. _Kim Taehyung._ Posturnya yang ramping dan kurus, tampak begitu _pas_ untuk _diremuk_ dalam dekapannya. Punggungnya yang pepat, sepasang kaki jenjang dan helai oranyenya yang begitu menantang. Aroma rokok bercampur parfum maskulinnya yang mengosongkan segala rasio dari sel otaknya. Setiap inchi kulit mulusnya yang _tan_ dan tampak begitu mengundang untuk ditandai. Rahang tirus dan gurat leher yang sempurna. Ujung-ujung jemarinya yang mengantarkan setrum memabukkan, satu per satu jarinya yang panjang dan kurus membelai permukaan kulitnya dengan menggoda. Kedua belah bibirnya yang tebal dan kemerahan dengan _labret_ melingkar kurang ajar di bibir bawahnya.

Lalu sensasi lidah panasnya yang begitu _gila_.

 _Gila._

Secara literal— _gila_. Harfiah, leksikal. Tanpa konotasi apapun.

" _Kim Taehyung, liar sekali._ " Jeongguk mengeja, merasakan geranyam aneh di pangkal lidahnya ketika menyebut nama itu dan tersenyum separuh, " _Aku tidak sabar melihat tampang kalahmu ketika kau takluk dan jinak di hadapanku,"_ karena Jeon Jeongguk selalu mendapatkan _apapun_ yang ia inginkan; termasuk jika ia menghendaki Kim Taehyung untuk menari di bawah kendalinya dan mematuhi segala perintahnya. " _Sayang sekali, Taehyung, kali ini kau masuk di permainan yang salah._ "

Keduanya meninggalkan satu sama lain dengan seringai yang sama lebar terukir di bibirnya. Memiliki kecamuk nalar yang berbeda; tetapi entah mengapa terasa begitu serupa.

Menjadi musuh di kali pertama bertemu mungkin bisa bermakna banyak hal.

 _Mungkin._

 _._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Annyeong agaaain~! (≧◡≦)彡

WHAT THE ACTUAL FU IS THIS, LOL!  
Ada yang nunggu ff kotor(?) ini apdet?wkwk. Ini konsep yang ane punya dari awal tentang Taehyung-Jeongguk musuhan, apa sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian? :")

ENIWEI **makasih gila buat respon positifnya ke prolog 'We're Perfect Fools' sebelumnya**!  
You guys rock, the best, and love you so much~! *lotsa hearts*

 _And of course, big thanks for_ _ **Eclaire Delange**_ _! Jangan kapok ngesinting sama aku yaa, dan jangan sampe kamu waras duluan(?). Entar aja kalo udah tua bareng aku WAHAHA /sesat/  
kutunggu janji apdetmu, awas aja lu. *siapin abang2 beje(?)*_

 _Also for_ _ **ichizenkaze**_ _; yang masih kutunggu fic blindfold!Taehyung nya! X"D  
Thanks for cheering me up kmaren pas lagi down kena kasus(?) ini ituu, nemenin bacot gajelas dan ngayal ngalor-ngidul! FF rate M kamu masih lebih asdfahsghdjkl, dan ane menanti kelanjutannya juga~ :"D /gataudiri/_

Yes, ane naikin ratingnya karena banyak konten inappropriate yang mungkin terlalu sugestif buat masuk rate T, lol. Ini bentuk kefrustasian ane dan pengen ngabur dari dua fic chaptered abal yang nguras batin ngetiknya :"D /dan dibantai readersnim rame-rame/

Dan beberapa bahasan asik(?).

.

 **First, ini bottom!Taehyung atau bottom!Jungkook?**

For God's sake, tau nggak sih review kalian udah semacem perang dunia ketiga! x"D tapi gapapa, ane cekikikan bacanya. Silakan menjunjung tinggi ship favorit kalian, tapi just remember, _we're ARMYs_ and _not enemies_. Salaman aja kali VKook ama KookV shipper :"D Ane sih both stands, suka dua2nya dan capable buat nulis dua2nya. Don't take it too seriously! Sesama nyampah V ama Kook homo berdua aja kok ;p /eludoangkaliyangnyampah

Daaaan, like I said, fic ini **dubious role**. Ini **possibly KookV or VKook.** Kemungkinan yang jadi seme V atau Jeongguk **sama besar** nya; karena ane pasang tag ini berdasarkan **tension** fic secara **overall** ; bukan cuman dari main scene atau apapun. Dan ane **nggak menjanjikan** **ending ato canon** apapun. Jadi resiko kedepannya ditanggung penumpang. /apaan

 **Second, Tae and Kook's Personality.**

DUA-DUANYA **MENLI MAMPUS,** tolong dicatat! /plak/ di sini dua-duanya seksi, wild, nyolot, ego segede titan, ngerasa paling seme sedunia(?)—dan **GAADA BLUSHING VIRGIN** DI SINI :"D **Bagi yang kesini nyari uke maksimal yang kinyis2,** _ **kalian gak akan nemu**_ **,** fyi aja.  
 _That's why this is KookV slash VKook, rite?_

.

Have I made everything clear? :")

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! XD  
Daripada langsung cabut, gimana kalo review dulu?  
Jadilah readers dan shippers yang baik.

.

Gratefully,

 **Alestie.**  
[ find me on twitter! :) – **alestierre** ]


	3. Part II

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung menegakkan posisi duduknya dari sandaran sofa di kediaman Namjoon, alisnya mengerut jelas. Ia menjepit batang rokok yang semula memagut di antara belah bibirnya dengan jemarinya, membiarkan kepulan asap putih membumbung penuh dari mulutnya. Sebelah kaki Taehyung yang semula mengangkang tidak sopan di atas kaki lainnya, kini menginjak karpet untuk menopang kedua siku dan separuh tubuhnya yang menjulur ke depan. Kedua bola mata gelapnya memincing dengan raut tak percaya menyaksikan layar _smartphone_ di genggam tangannya.

"Ada masalah, Kawan?" Jimin, teman karib masa kecilnya, menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Taehyung mengedikkan dagunya sekilas, berlagak acuh. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, menghisap rokoknya lebih beringas, kemudian menghadapkan layar ponsel yang menampilkan akun instagramnya ke arah Jimin dan Namjoon yang tengah menembaknya dengan sorot penasaran.

.

 _ **theveryrealjeonjeongguk started following you.**_

.

" _Holy fucking shit—_ "

Taehyung hanya tergelak mendengar _koor_ kedua kawan akrabnya yang menganga dengan mata membelalak melihat notifikasi terbaru di akun instagramnya.

Kim Namjoon adalah kakak sepupu Taehyung. Dalam kamus Namjoon, semua teman Taehyung adalah kawanan Namjoon, termasuk Park Jimin. Mereka berdua begitu saja _klop_ semenjak pertama kali bertemu di suatu senja, seketika begadang semalam suntuk bermain Poker sampai Baccarat sambil mabuk di _suite hotel_ mewah milik Namjoon, bertiga bersama Taehyung.

"Wah," Jimin menahan napas. "Taetae kita di- _follow_ artis K-Pop, Hyung." ungkapnya setengah bercanda, "Walau kudengar Jeon Jeongguk vakum penuh dari kariernya. Mungkin dia ingin serius dengan edukasinya, atau…," Jimin nyengir, melirik ke arah Namjoon penuh isyarat.

"—atau dia _jatuh cinta_ dengan adik sepupuku dan ingin _menikahi_ nya." Namjoon meneruskan dengan tawa jahilnya, sontak mendapat pelototan keki dari Taehyung yang sudah mencengkeram leher botol alkoholnya berlagak akan melempar.

Jimin menghembuskan napas geli, "Kalian itu bermusuhan atau bagaimana, sih?"

Yang ditanyai hanya mendengus. Dua kawannya tahu _persis_ kisah Taehyung yang _dilecehkan_ oleh mahasiswa baru, Jeon Jeongguk, artis Pop papan atas, dan berakhir menjadi musuh dengan cara yang begitu aneh (bahkan tanpa mereka berusaha mengorek informasi _apapun_ , sebab Kim Taehyung dengan segala _lubang bocor_ di mulutnya, akan menceritakan detil kronologisnya dengan senang hati tanpa sensor—terlebih saat sedang mabuk).

Sekali lagi, Taehyung menyesap rokoknya dalam. Ia mengangkat ponselnya tinggi, kemudian ibu jarinya menekan layar ponselnya seraya meniup kasar kepul rokok dari bibirnya.

.

 _ **theveryrealjeonjeongguk |**_ **FOLLOWED**

.

"Kuikuti permainanmu, Jeon."

Taehyung mendesis berusaha mengusir segenap prasangka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **We're Perfect Fools**

— _Part II —_

.

 **©Alestie**

.

.

Fiction || **Rate M (for profanities)** || BTS || VKook and KookV

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Welcome to the club, Man_."

Alis Jeongguk berjengit, kepalanya menoleh merasakan tangan lebar yang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Jung Hoseok dengan seringai usilnya, meletakkan nampan berisi Samgyetang dan segelas tinggi jus mangga di sampingnya. Mereka berada di kantin, Jeongguk tengah menikmati _french fries,_ Burritos _,_ dan Pepsinya dalam diam dan seorang diri di pojok kantin (walaupun punya banyak teman sejawat, Jeongguk cenderung suka menyendiri ketika makan; ia suka menikmati hidangan dalam keheningan sempurna).

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Hyung." Jeongguk menanggapi sedapatnya, mencomot dan mengunyah kentang gorengnya dengan elegan.

Hoseok mendengung dengan nada menggoda, "Instagram, Jeon, instagram," tubuhnya merapat dan menempel ke sisi Jeongguk. Jeongguk hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Hoseok tertawa lepas, "Kau tidak tahu seisi kampus heboh ketika melihat kalian berdua saling _follow_. Bayangkan saja; primadona kampus dan artis Pop pensiunan—"

" _Vakum_ , Hyung," Jeongguk buru-buru mengoreksi, mengerling singkat dengan helaan napas rendah, mendapat cengiran tanpa dosa dari Hoseok. "Aku tidak akan ber-Taehyung-oppa menjijikkan seperti kalian, omong-omong," ungkapnya malas, "Aku hanya iseng memancing reaksinya. Itu saja." Tukasnya lugas, sorot matanya membuang ke luar seolah tak peduli.

"Memancing? Dan tiga foto _panas_ yang tertangkap saat kalian— _ah_." Hoseok yang semula ingin merudal Jeongguk dengan ribuan gosip terbarunya, mendadak terbungkam menjadi sepatah frase tunggal. Hoseok bangkit dari posisinya, terburu, kemudian mengangkat nampan atum bersamaan dengan sepaket makan siangnya. Jeongguk mendongak penuh tanya.

Hoseok terkekeh,

"Sepertinya _,_ " ia menyelingakkan wajahnya sekilas ke depan, " _—_ usaha _pemancingan_ mu sukses, Tuan Popstar _._ "

Jeongguk mengerdipkan matanya kikuk beberapa kali sebelum menangkap sempurna apa maksud ucapan Hoseok.

Kim Taehyung, menyampirkan ransel di sebelah pundaknya, berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah congkak. Jeongguk mengukirkan seringai menantang, menelanjangi Taehyung dengan tatapan memangsa dan mengoloknya. Obsidiannya awas mengikuti derap langkah Taehyung yang lebar-lebar dan serampangan. Tepat di sebelah Jeongguk, pemuda yang lebih tua membanting ranselnya di permukaan meja kemudian merubuhkan tubuhnya kasar di atas bangku. Suara debrak kursi menggema di ujung ruangan.

Taehyung menghela napas malas dengan kepala menghadap ke awan-awan.

"Hei, Jalang."

Jeongguk menyapa acuh, tanpa menoleh ke arah Taehyung, kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Hei juga, Jalang."

Taehyung menopangkan tubuhnya di atas meja, mengamati pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah mengunyah kentang sembari membaca buku tebal (yang entah apa isinya Taehyung tak peduli). Kemudian, matanya turun ke nampan penuh milik Jeongguk, menjilat bibir bawahnya sepintas. Tanpa basa-basi, Taehyung meraih kaleng Pepsi Jeongguk dan menegak cairan di dalamnya hingga habis.

Mata Jeongguk membelalak tidak percaya, "Sialan, itu punyaku!"

Tanpa menanggapi protes Jeongguk, Taehyung meremas kemasan yang telah habis isinya hingga suara gemeratak alumunium menggaung dari cengkeramannya. Taehyung memincingkan sebelah matanya, berlagak membidik dengan gerak tangannya yang maju-mundur. Dengan mahir, Taehyung melempar kaleng remuknya (atau milik Jeongguk) ke tong sampah di sudut seberang ruangan— _tepat sasaran dan sempurna._ Menimbulkan suara kelontang yang nyaring beserta tarikan napas terpesona dari mahasiswi lain yang tak sengaja menyaksikannya.

" _Goal_!" sorak Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

(Ini sebabnya Taehyung punya kepercayaan diri yang _absolut_ terhadap bakatnya dalam lempar-melempar. Mekanisme _self-defense_ nya yang paling ampuh mujarab).

Belum sempat Jeongguk membuka mulutnya untuk kembali protes, Taehyung sudah sembarangan mengambil dua batang kentang gorengnya dan dengan cepat memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Taehyung menggerus _curian_ nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Manik Jeongguk semakin menyalang penuh amarah. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu membeli makan siang baru—Jeongguk tidak suka _berbagi_. Ia tidak suka _dikurangajari_. Seharusnya Kim Taehyung tunduk dan takluk di bawah tumitnya; bukannya lancang seperti ini.

Menahan amarahnya, Jeongguk mencekal pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang _dengan santainya_ , berniat mencomot potongan lain dari nampannya. Sorot Jeongguk tampak tenang, namun gelung kecamuk badai terpantul jelas di dalam binar matanya. Taehyung merintih nyaris melengking ketika Jeongguk mencengkeram tangannya dengan begitu keras; kuat, _membengkakkan_. Pergelangan tangan Taehyung terasa begitu _kurus_ dan _mini_ di dalam genggaman Jeongguk, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda merasa superior atas dirinya sendiri.

" _Taehyung_ ," Jeongguk mendekatkan wajahnya, membisik beberapa inchi dari telinga Taehyung, " _Untuk mencuri makan siangku,_ " seringai di sudut bibirnya menukik, Taehyung masih meringis berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan Jeongguk yang menyakitkan, " _—bagaimana jika kau membayarku dengan tubuhmu?_ "

"Demi Tuhan," Taehyung mengerjapkan mata tak terpukau. "Bisa tidak sih, kau, _sehari_ _saja_ , berhenti melecehkan _sunbae_ mu?"

Jeongguk tergelak kecil; Kim Taehyung _jauh_ dari kata membosankan. Bahkan suara gerutuannya pun terdengar menggemaskan di telinganya. Ia segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Taehyung, sementara pemuda itu buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya dan mengusap pergelangannya yang perih, mengeluh soal jemari Jeongguk yang membentuk bekas di permukaan kulitnya yang memerah.

"Sakit?" Jeongguk tersenyum separuh, melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berambut oranye di sampingnya. Jemarinya kembali membuka lembar buku tebalnya dengan gestur elegan, berlagak membaca. "Ingin aku memberikan ciuman ' _pain pain go away_ ' di pergelangan tanganmu yang sakit, Taehyungie?" mengulum tawa mengejek, bola mata Jeongguk tidak beralih dari bukunya.

" _Gross_ ," Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Yang ada kulitku malah membusuk." Timpalnya memberenggut. Jemari Taehyung kembali turun di atas nampan _french fries_ Jeongguk dan melahapnya.

Sudut mata Jeongguk hanya mengerling sesaat ke arah Taehyung yang masih _dengan santainya_ ( _—dan kurang ajarnya_ ) menikmati makan siang _nya_. Mata kirinya seolah berkedut-kedut menahan emosi. Namun, kali ini pemuda berambut kelam itu hanya menghela napas kasar dan membiarkannya. _Percuma_ , pikirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika primadona kampus, selain jalang, ternyata juga pengemis." Jeongguk menyindir kalem tanpa menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Jangan pelit begitu, kau, 'kan, kaya." Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Dompet dan kartu debitku dicekal Yoongi-hyung. Dan kupon makan siangku habis seminggu sejak gajian kemarin—ah, buka mulutmu."

Jeongguk sudah mengangkat sebelah alis skeptis, sedikit menyelingakkan wajah dan terkejut melihat Taehyung tengah mengulurkan beberapa batang kentang kepadanya. _Taehyung ingin menyuapinya?_ Astaga. Jeongguk bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana lidahnya secara _otomatis_ menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan tatapan predator ke arah kakak kelasnya.

"Tanganmu _kotor_ ," tukas Jeongguk dengan sorot mencemooh. "Aku tidak tahu jika, _mungkin saja_ , sebelum kemari kau baru saja bermasturbasi."

"Bajingan," Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak terima, bibirnya terlipat kesal. "Kau tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sekalinya bicara, kau hanya mengatakan hal-hal kotor."

Mendengarnya, Jeongguk terkekeh singkat. Sebelum Taehyung sempat menarik kembali tangannya, Jeongguk telah lebih dulu meraih tangan kakak kelasnya, lalu dengan gerak cepat memasukkan tiga batang kentang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menyisakan Taehyung yang mengerjap kikuk dan Jeongguk yang mengunyah makanannya dengan gigitan rakus.

Lalu sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat usil, dengan intonasi cuek, ia berkata.

"Bukan masturbasi," ucap Taehyung ringan. "Tapi sebelum kemari, aku baru saja memberi dosenku _handjob_ dan belum cuci tangan."

Seketika, mata Jeongguk menyalang, kerongkongannya tersedak menyakitkan.

" _YAH_!" serunya memelototi Taehyung yang mengulum tawa. Sebelah tangan Jeongguk di depan mulutnya, merasa benar-benar ingin muntah. Obsidian kembarnya berair karena mual.

Tak bisa menahan tawanya, akhirnya Taehyung terpingkal keras. Tubuhnya membungkuk sembari memegangi perutnya karena tergelak terlalu lepas. Seluruh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang tengah di kantin mengintip sekilas ke arah dua pemuda (paling kontroversial) di sudut ruangan; penasaran. Merasakan tatapan aneh tertuju kepadanya, Jeongguk melipat bibirnya kesal. Ia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berniat beranjak (tidak ingin dianggap sama abnormalnya dengan pemuda di sampingnya, tentu saja).

"Bercanda, astaga." Taehyung buru-buru menghalau pergelangan tangan Jeongguk, sebelah tangannya mengusap air mata di sudut matanya karena terbahak terlalu puas. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu harus senang karena bisa membohongimu, atau harus tersinggung karena kau serius berpikir bahwa aku _cukup gila_ untuk memberikan _handjob_ pada dosen. Aku masih waras, Bocah."

Jeongguk memutar bola mata jengah.

(Diam-diam merasa lega karena kentang yang masuk ke dalam pencernaannya barusan tidak terkontaminasi oleh _bakteri haram_ ).

"Aku bukan bocah," sanggahnya tidak terima. "Dan kau tidak waras."

"Apapun, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Terlalu lapar." Taehyung berkata cuek, mengambil santapan terakhir Jeongguk dengan entengnya. Burritos rasa salmon bagai meleleh di lidah Taehyung dan pemuda itu mendengung nikmat, sementara Jeongguk semakin mendelik melihat _betapa kasualnya_ Kim Taehyung _merampok_ seluruh makan siangnya. Suara menggerus renyah saat Taehyung menggigit _crust tortilla_ nya membuat telinga Jeongguk berdenyut-denyut.

Merasa tatapan setajam belati tertuju kepadanya, Taehyung terkekeh acuh. "Hei, jangan melihatku begitu. Pesan saja lagi. Jangan sok miskin," usulnya enteng. "Ah, dan tolong sekalian pesankan aku _smoothies_."

(Rasanya bola mata Jeongguk bisa keluar dari tulangnya, sungguh).

"Kim _Bajingan_ Taehyung, aku bersumpah demi—"

"—dengar, sembilan puluh dari seratus, insiden pencekalan kartu debit dan seluruh lembar wonku—bahkan celengan babiku—itu gara-gara kau, tahu." Tukasnya seraya mengelap jemarinya yang berminyak dengan tisu. "Omong-omong, kita berdua dipanggil Yoongi-hyung untuk bertemu pukul—" Taehyung melihat arlojinya, lalu melotot. "— _shit_!"

Jeongguk mengerjapkan mata.

"A-apa?"

Dengan tergopoh, Taehyung segera menyambar ranselnya dan menarik lengan Jeongguk kasar.

"Ikuti aku—cepat! Sepuluh menit lagi kita _harus_ sampai di kantornya. Kau tega melihatku lebih melarat dari sekarang?!"

.

.

Seharusnya Jeongguk tahu makna ' _sepuluh-menit-ke-kantor-Yoongi_ ' ala Kim Taehyung, si pemandu kampus kurang ajar yang paling tidak normal abad ini.

Jalan pintas.

Atau _**neraka**_.

Melewati kanal sempit yang tak bisa dilewati kecuali dengan memiringkan tubuh, memanjat pagar besi tinggi dengan jeruji-jeruji tajam, berlari seperti orang kesetanan dan bagaimana napas Taehyung begitu teratur dalam 'maraton'-nya membuat Jeongguk tercengang. Memang, Jeon Jeongguk memiliki kebiasaan menapaki _treadmill_ selama empat puluh menit dengan kecepatan minimum 3.5 mph hampir setiap hari, _jogging_ setiap Minggu pagi, mengencangkan otot-otot tubuhnya di _gym_ dan banyak berenang. Tubuhnya memiliki daya tahan dan kekuatan yang tangguh, tak diragukan lagi.

Akan tetapi, soal kegesitan dan kelincahan, postur seringan bulu milik Taehyung jauh lebih efisien dan mampu merangkap semua _aksi-film-action_ yang konyol ini begitu saja (jika Jeongguk mau mengakuinya). Mungkin kebiasaannya mengelilingi kampus ketika _guding_ juga memberikan andil tentang bagaimana profesionalnya Taehyung bisa mengatur energinya.

"Hei, Bocah sombong, cepat lompat! Kau mau melihatku menggembel di jalanan Hanyeong besok pagi, hah?!" teriak Taehyung dari bawah.

Ya, dari bawah.

 _Lima belas kaki_ dari bawah.

 _Cih, siapa yang peduli besok primadona kampus sialan itu menggembel atau tergeletak berbusa di tengah-tengah aspal sekalipun_.

(Sial, Jeongguk lebih baik membayari makan Taehyung ketimbang harus menjadi aktor Mission Impossible dadakan yang tak dibayar seperti ini).

Jujur saja, jika olahraga _thrilling_ seperti _bungee jump_ , Jeongguk tak sedikitpun takut karena kakinya tidak harus menapak. Jeongguk tidak takut ketinggian; ia hanya _tidak berpengalaman_ dalam aksi parkur semacam ini. Ia tidak ingin meresikokan raganya. Hal-hal seperti ini lebih membutuhkan _kebiasaan_ daripada otot-otot yang terlatih.

"Jeongguk, aku tidak mau jadi gelandangan!"

"Cerewet! Apa peduliku dengan nasibmu?!"

Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kutangkap! Aku janji!"

 _Hell_ , yang benar saja. Lihat lengan kurusnya itu—mana bisa menerima berat badannya? Yang ada tulang belulang si rambut oranye itu justru patah dan ia menuntut macam-macam setelahnya. Mencurigakan.

"Ayolah, Jeon. Lebih dari sepuluh kali aku melakukan ini bersama Jimin—Jimin masih hidup sampai sekarang, 'kan?" bujuknya frustasi, walau ia yakin Jeongguk tidak mengenal siapa itu Jimin. Taehyung belum menyerah, "Percayalah padaku. Bukan sebagai musuh seksimu—tapi mahasiswa yang seluruh isi dompetnya berada di ambang kematian! Cepat lompat atau aku akan telepon Hoseok-hyung untuk menyebarkan isu kalau Jeon Jeongguk tidak pernah pakai celana dalam setiap berangkat ke kampus!"

" **TAEHYUNG**! MATI KAU!"

Melihat wajah memerah Jeongguk yang seperti mengamuk, alih-alih bersiap menangkapnya seperti barusan, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk berlari.

Sambil menahan tawanya, tentu saja.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, _mereka terlambat_.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, Yoongi tidak sendiri di sana. Ia bersama Kim Seokjin, manajer pribadi Jeongguk. Di atas meja Yoongi adalah tiga foto Taehyung dan Jeongguk di lorong siang kemarin—saling mencumbui dan terlihat begitu _intim_ ; bagi yang tidak mengetahui permainan seperti apa yang sebenarnya keduanya mainkan. Keduanya pucat seketika.

"Ini salah bocah ini, Hyung! Sumpah! Kubilang apa, dia berniat memperkosaku!" Taehyung menuding pemuda yang lebih muda penuh tuduhan. Tidak bisa mengorbankan Yoongi menyita sesuatu darinya lagi—Taehyung bisa _tamat_ (baca: menjadi gelandangan sungguhan).

"Enak saja," Jeongguk mendengus, sudut matanya melirik tidak suka ke arah kakak kelasnya. "Taehyung saja yang penggoda, Hyung! Dilihat darimana pun, _kau_ , Tae, yang menjilati _ku_."

"Woah, pemutar balik fakta," Taehyung memincingkan mata. "Dasar otak atom! Tukang makan larutan basa—magnesium, asam sulfat, asam berak! Metana, Etilana, Butana, Merana—apalah, nama-nama senyawa aneh yang menjadikan otakmu bergeser menjadi super mesum!"

Jeongguk mendelik, seratus persen yakin Taehyung tidak paham _apapun_ soal Kimia.

"Memang kau tidak mesum, hah?! Diplomat gadungan!"

"HEI, kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal _kebekenan_ duta negara!"

"Memang kau tahu apa soal _kebekenan_ ilmu Ki—"

"— _ **GUYS**_." Yoongi merendahkan nada bicaranya, dalam dan penuh tekanan, sembari memijit batang hidungnya merasakan pening mendengar perdebatan (aneh) dua dongsaengnya. Seokjin di samping Yoongi, berdiri sembari menggelengkan kepala dan menghembus napas lirih. Yoongi mengerling tajam. "Biarkan aku bicara, _bisa dimengerti_?"

Suara menakutkan Yoongi seketika membuat Taehyung dan Jeongguk diam seribu bahasa. Seperti bocah yang dimarahi gurunya ketika masih kecil.

"Bagus," Yoongi mengangguk sekali, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi tinggi yang didudukinya. Yoongi menautkan jemarinya, tampak begitu berwibawa dan cermat. "Tugas kalian hanya mendengar, oke? Jangan mengeluarkan _sedikitpun_ suara kecuali jika aku mengizinkannya. Atau karier kalian berdua akan _tamat_. Terutama _kau_ , Taehyung-ah."

Keduanya mengangguk taat hampir bersamaan. Tanpa sadar membuat Seokjin harus mengulum senyum karena perubahan sifat drastis kedua bocah keras kepala di hadapannya ketika Min Yoongi sudah menjatuhkan ultimatumnya. Seokjin harus belajar cara mengontrol Jeongguk kepada ketua departemen yang satu ini.

"Pertama, kita— _kalian berdua_ , harus berterima kasih pada Jung Hoseok." Yoongi mengawali dengan intonasi rendah. "Hoseok yang menangkap basah anonim ini dan menyeretnya ke ruangannya pertama kali. Bakat lobinya luar biasa. Dia membuat pakta di atas lembar yuridis—legalitas yang sebenar-benarnya, dengan anonim. Membuat perjanjian untuk hanya menjual berita itu kepadanya seorang. Hoseok menawarkan digit yang bisa membuat kalian mencungkil mata. Kode etik filantropi; jika anonim sampai membeberkannya pada media massa lain, dia akan terkena pasal, belum termasuk denda pelanggaran. Hoseok paham benar dengan cara kerja dunia jurnalistik—itu hal pertama yang harus kalian akui, syukuri, dan _utang budi_." Ujar Yoongi disambut oleh anggukan dari Seokjin.

"Dan digit itu? Hoseok-hyung harus membayarnya demi menutupi kami?" Taehyung bertanya takut-takut. Mulutnya tidak bisa ditahan walau Yoongi sudah melarangnya untuk bicara.

"Tidak, Hoseok tidak sebodoh itu. Dia menulis poin tiga bahwa nominal akan ditransfer ketika majalah di bawah naungannya sudah menerbitkan skandal panas tersebut. Artinya, jika Hoseok tak punya niat menyebar luaskannya, dia tidak perlu membayar, kalian aman, dan anonim tidak berkutik sama sekali." Jawab Yoongi, sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Dan bersyukurlah, Tae, karena ternyata Hoseok salah satu penggemarmu. Lain kali jika dia mengajakmu tidur, kau harus mau."

Taehyung melotot, " _ **AP—**_ "

"Astaga, bercanda." Yoongi terkekeh, entah kenapa membuat Taehyung bergidik.

(Dan _sampai kapanpun_ , Taehyung _tak akan bisa_ membedakan mana Min Yoongi yang sedang serius, mana yang sedang bergurau—karena ekspresi wajahnya _sama_ ; selalu datar dan sarkastis).

"Lalu apa yang Hoseok-hyung minta sebagai gantinya?" desak Jeongguk tidak tenang. Membayangkan dirinya memiliki _hutang_ terhadap seseorang menjadikannya gelisah.

Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya, suara derit kursi kantor menggaung di seluruh ruangan. " _Bukan hal besar_ ," seringai timbul di bibirnya (dan semua orang tahu ini bukan pertanda baik). Taehyung dan Jeongguk menelan ludah bersamaan; terlambat untuk menyesali keteledoran mereka tempo hari.

"Kalian berdua, menjadi kover majalah interimnya—sebagai _Hottest Bromance_ tahun 2016."

Hening.

Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk Jeongguk dan Taehyung kembali pada dataran muka bumi.

"MANA SUDI!" "—APA bedanya dengan jika foto-foto itu membeludak, _jebal_!"

Yoongi menghembuskan napas panjang. Bicara dengan dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepalanya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Sekali lagi ia memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Melirik ke arah Seokjin, memberinya isyarat untuk meneruskan penjelasannya. Seokjin tersenyum geli sebelum mengangguk afirmatif.

"Hanya sebagai simbolisme saja, Jeongguk-ah, Taehyung-ssi." Seokjin berujar dengan nada bicaranya yang lembut; berbanding terbalik dengan cara Yoongi menyampaikan tutur katanya. "Bukan berarti kalian harus benar-benar sepasang sahabat karib. Ini hanya semacam konsep. Hoseok-ssi juga meminta pojok wawancara dengan kalian untuk salah satu konten rubriknya. Tidak seberat itu, 'kan? Taehyung-ssi sudah sering menjadi _cover boy_ , Jeongguk-ah sudah biasa berhadapan dengan media massa. Kalian hanya tinggal berkolaborasi saja."

 _Nice speech_ , Yoongi mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia tinggal menyelesaikan dengan _satu_ desakan terakhir, _mengunci_ Taehyung dan Jeongguk supaya mereka tak bisa bicara lagi. Sebab sesungguhnya semua ini bisa meningkatkan _rating_ Taehyung sebagai pemandu terbaiknya. Belum lagi kredit istimewa untuk departemennya. Jika prospeknya baik, dana kampus bisa turun lebih cepat. _Astaga, keberuntungan macam apa ini_. Tiga ikan dalam sekali pancing.

Min Yoongi adalah pemuda oportunis yang manipulatif— _well, of course_. Jika tidak begini, mana bisa dirinya menjabat sebagai ketua dengan tiga lapis bawahan masif di bawah kendalinya.

"Lagipula," Yoongi membuka suaranya. "Kalian telah memberikan Hoseok _bahan empuk_ untuk _menghancurkan_ kalian dengan mudah. Pikir kalian berapa yang bisa Hoseok dapat jika ia menjual kertas perjanjiannya pada stasiun televisi? Mungkin Taehyung akan sekarat diteror _haters_ , dan Jeongguk menjadi tidak laku lalu kehilangan kariernya."

 _Woah_ , Seokjin menganga. _Blak-blakan sekali bicaranya_.

"Dan Taehyung," Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap raut keras Taehyung—yang paling terlihat _menentang_ dengan semua ide ini. Senyum di bibir Yoongi mengukir penuh arti. "Kau bisa mendapatkan kembali dua kartu debit dan satu kartu kreditmu yang kupegang. Bagaimana?" tawarnya diplomatis.

Taehyung mendengus. "Huh. Hyung pikir aku semurah itu. Aku masih bisa menunggu gaji _guiding_ ku turun dari kampus; beserta kupon makan siang untuk satu bulan ke depan." Sangkalnya keras kepala.

Senyum di bibir Yoongi tidak memudar.

"Bagaimana dengan Xbox One _kesayanganmu_ di lemari kamarku? Tidak rindu dengan _kawan kecil_ mu? Masih ingat bagaimana rasanya bermain GTA dan Smite dengan Jimin sampai subuh?"

Kini Taehyung terdiam, meneguk salivanya berat; mulai merasa dilema. Yoongi menyeringai— _satu desakan lagi_.

"Dan aku akan menyuruh Jimin mengantri ke Cheongdam agar CD Girls' Generation kesayanganmu mendapat tanda tangan dari semua perso—"

" _ **DEAL**_ , HYUNG, _DEAL_!"

Wajah Taehyung berubah sumringah, kedua manik matanya berbinar dan satu tangannya teracung ke atas bersemangat. Jeongguk, yang daritadi berada pada mode mogok bicaranya, melotot tidak percaya kepada kakak kelasnya.

" _The hell_ , Tae?! Kau berkompromi hanya karena _disogok_ tanda tangan SNSD?!" Jeongguk menyentak lengan Taehyung kasar, merasa _dikhianati_.

"Persetan kau." Taehyung menarik lengannya. "Koreksi—seluruh kartu debit, kartu kredit, Xbox, dan tanda tangan SNSD! Hanya orang sinting yang menolak penawaran semacam ini, Jeongguk!" tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung berubah menjadi bidak catur _terpatuh_ milik Yoongi.

Jeongguk menarik kembali lengan Taehyung, kali ini lebih keras.

"Taehyung, lihat mataku!" Jeongguk memaksa yang lebih tua untuk menghadap dirinya. Sementara Taehyung—terlanjur terlena dengan _sogokan_ Yoongi—hanya menjulurkan lidah tak peduli. "Kita akan menjadi badut seantero kampus! Kau dan aku—kita akan kena gosip yang tidak-tidak! Coba bayangkan jika Hoseok-hyung meminta kita berpose aneh-aneh!"

Taehyung mencibir. "SNSD juga sering berpose aneh-aneh dan mereka masih menjadi artis!" belanya berusaha menampik cengkeraman kuat Jeongguk di lengannya. "Aish, gara-gara kau bicara soal SNSD melulu, aku jadi teringat jika Jessica sudah bukan _member_ lagi! Sialan, aku belum sempat dapat tanda tangannya!" Taehyung merutuk sendiri, menggasak poninya kasar.

Racauan tidak jelas Taehyung benar-benar membuat Jeongguk melotot tidak mengerti. Ia _tidak bisa_ menyerah di sini.

"Berhenti bicara soal SNSD, Tae—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jeon!" mendadak Taehyung menyalak. "Girls' Generation tidak sama lagi jika 'Sang Ratu Es' keluar dari grup! Bayangkan rasanya ketika kau terbiasa melihat _sembilan_ nuna bernyanyi dan menari bahagia—sekarang tinggal _delapan_! Kau tahu rasanya? Rasanya seperti mendengar kabar Kris, Lu Han, dan Tao keluar dari EXO! Zayn Malik keluar dari One Direction, jika kau lebih suka! Kau paham sekarang?!"

"AKU TIDAK PAHAM! Kenapa kau sekarang membawa-bawa _boyband_ juga?! Bahkan semua personil EXO wajahnya sama!"

"Woah payah!" Taehyung berjengit. "Menghafal dua belas _member_ EXO saja kau tidak sanggup! Apalagi _tiga_ _belas_ personil SEVENTEEN! Dasar otak nitrogen memalukan!"

"Apa kau bilang, dasar _fanboy_ menyedihkan!"

Yoongi harus mati-matian menahan pingkal tawanya karena perdebatan di depan wajahnya sangat tidak masuk akal dan jauh dari kata dewasa (dan ia harus menjaga kharismanya—setidaknya hingga hasil keputusannya lahir dengan mulus). Sementara Seokjin di sampingnya sudah berjongkok sambil menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangan, pundaknya bergetar pertanda menahan tawa susah payah. Setahunya, Jeongguk orang yang luar biasa tenang dan berbicara seperlunya dengan pesona dinginnya yang mempesona. Bukan begini.

Dan setelah perdebatan grup musik lainnya (yang _absurd_ ), akhirnya Yoongi menelepon Hoseok dan berkata bahwa penagguhannya telah disetujui.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tampak cantik,"

Sabtu siang satu minggu setelah perjanjian dengan Jung Hoseok, Jeongguk dan Taehyung diminta bertemu di sebuah studio foto bergaya klasik di kawasan Apgujeong. Kini keduanya tengah berada di ruang ganti. Merasa bosan, Jeongguk akhirnya menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang mengenakan _eyeliner_ di depan cermin. Taehyung hanya melirik sekilas; mengamati Jeongguk yang telah rapih dari puncak kepala hingga ujung tumit. Pemuda yang lebih muda tampak luar biasa maskulin dengan kemeja Oxford yang dibalut sweater kelabu kemudian blazer hitam yang mencetak pas tubuh atletisnya, arloji Cartier Rotonde perak, jins hitam, dasi hitam, lalu sepasang Timberland mengkilap. Poni kelamnya disisir sempurna hingga mengekspos keningnya; wajah bak pahatan dewa dan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

Taehyung mendengus, "Kenapa imejmu sok elit begitu?"

"Karena aku elit, Taehyung," sahut Jeongguk cepat. "Dan kau _urakan_."

Malas meladeni Jeongguk, akhirnya Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata jengah, kembali berkutat di depan cermin. Mereka terdiam di tempat, hening untuk beberapa saat. Hingga tiba-tiba, Taehyung merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tanganmu turun sedikit lagi tergolong pelecehan seksual, Nak," ucapnya dengan nada cuek, tanpa menoleh, tidak mau meresikokan dandanannya berantakan.

"Aku _serius_ , Tae," Jeongguk membisik, matanya menelusuri kakak kelasnya dengan teliti. Berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang semi-formal, Taehyung tampak santai dan kasual. Poni oranyenya menjuntai panjang hingga sebelah mata kirinya sedikit tertutup, sebelah keningnya sama-sama terlihat, telinga penuh _piercing_ nya dan lingkaran metal di bibir bawahnya. Taehyung hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos yang ditindih jaket denim Allsaints hitam, celana jins hitam yang digulung ujungnya dan Converse kelabu. Ia memakai kalung dan gelang-gelang sehingga memiliki konsep lebih _boyish_ ketimbang Jeongguk yang _manly_ dan rapih. Sejujurnya Taehyung memang pantas didandani seperti ini, dan itu membuat Jeongguk semakin mengeratkan lengannya, mengabaikan Taehyung yang menggeram frustasi. "Aku serius soal kau yang terlihat cantik—bukan secara feminim; cantik yang kepria-priaan."

"Sepertinya aku butuh _subtitle_ untuk memahami glosarium anehmu," Taehyung menghembuskan napas malas, berujar sembari memasukkan _eyeliner_ ke wadahnya. Ia menepis lengan Jeongguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak menaruh kosmetiknya kemudian mengambil ponsel. Akan tetapi, Jeongguk cepat menahannya. Posisinya nyaris sama persis seperti di lorong tempo hari. Kedua _hazel_ kembar Taehyung memincing tidak suka, "Iya, aku cantik kepria-priaan—apalah, terserah. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Boleh aku mengambil ponsel?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali," sahut Jeongguk santai, telapak tangannya naik untuk mengelus sebelah pipi porselen Taehyung, menjadikan pemuda itu mendengus malas. "Masih lima belas menit sampai waktu _shooting_ , kita bisa melakukan _sesuatu_." Ajunya dengan senyum kecil.

Taehyung menepak tangan Jeongguk dan terkekeh. "Untuk seseorang yang kemarin menentang keras pemotretan ini, kau terlihat bersemangat," sindirnya. Taehyung kemudian menghembuskan napas lelah, "Minggirlah, Jeon, aku tidak punya energi untuk meladenimu. Aku belum makan."

Alis Jeongguk terangkat sebelah.

"Makan malam denganku setelah pemotretan?"

"Kau yang bayar?"

" _Pardon_?"

"Kalau begitu tidak," Taehyung sudah bersiap melengos pergi, namun Jeongguk buru-buru mendorong pundak pemuda yang lebih tua kembali menubruk dinding. "Apa lagi, sih?!" gertak Taehyung kesal.

"Oke, aku yang bayar," ujarnya menghela napas mengalah. "Kau senang?"

"Lumayan," Taehyung melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menyandarkan tubuhnya di cermin seukuran _full body_ tersebut sambil tersenyum miring. Dengan gerak lamban, ia memindai postur adik kelasnya menyeluruh, dari puncak kepala hingga ujung tumit dengan sorot menilai. Lalu Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan seringai congkak. "Omong-omong, kau juga tampak cantik—cantik kepria-priaan."

Jeongguk membalas senyuman Taehyung, tipis. Sorot matanya menelanjangi pupil Taehyung yang gemilap menguar akan rasa percaya diri yang membuncah. Nyali kakak kelasnya benar-benar membawa adrenalin menjalar di seutuh tulang belakangnya; menjadikan Jeongguk begitu ingin menggenggam Taehyung dalam kepalnya kemudian _meremasnya_ hingga berkeping-keping. Kedua pasang mata saling bersitatap; tegang dan intens dalam pengertian yang terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ada desakan _lain_ dari cara mereka saling mengonsumsi bola mata satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya tanpa riasan memang sudah cukup memabukkan—namun dengan sedikit sentuhan, pesona itu berubah _mematikan_ hanya dalam sekejap saja.

Sudut bibir Jeongguk terangkat, "Apa aku pernah bilang jika sorot matamu seksi?"

"Oh, ya?" tukas Taehyung masih mengukir senyum. "Kupikir aku yang lupa bilang jika _kau_ yang memiliki sorot mata seksi."

Jawaban Taehyung adalah benderang bendera baru.

 _Challenge accepted_.

Telapak tangan lebar Jeongguk sekali lagi merayap di sebelah pipi Taehyung, namun kali ini, Taehyung hanya menyeringai dan membiarkannya. "Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria."

"Wajahmu terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang pria,"

"Aku suka suara beratmu—terdengar bagus saat mendesah di bawahku."

"Aku suka bakat menyanyimu—terdengar seperti simfoni saat menjeritkan namaku," kedua bola mata Taehyung turun tatkala Jeongguk memiringkan wajahnya sembari mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya, namun Taehyung tak bergeming.

"Bibirmu seksi, omong-omong." Jeongguk berbisik tepat di depan bibir Taehyung, napas panasnya menerpa permukaan kulitnya sejenak membuat pemuda yang lebih tua merinding.

"Tidak seseksi milikmu," balas Taehyung dengan intonasi menantang.

"Lidahmu juga seksi,"

"Rahangmu lebih seksi."

"Aku ingin _memakanmu_ habis di ranjangku malam ini,"

"Atau aku yang ingin _memakanmu_ habis di depan cermin ini—di sini, _sekarang_ juga."

"Ide bagus," seringai di bibir Jeongguk semakin lebar. "Kau bisa memberiku _blowjob_ sambil melihat dirimu sendiri memuaskanku di depan cermin,"—bahkan membayangkannya saja mampu membuat pandangan Jeongguk buram seketika, giginya gemeratak antisipatif.

"Heh," Taehyung tergelak sinis, "Bisa saja. Jika _bukan_ aku yang membuatmu menghadap cermin untuk melihat betapa jalangnya wajahmu saat merengek memohon satu orgasme di depanku."

" _Kau_ yang akan memohon,"

"Ingin membuktikannya?"

Permainan ini menjadikan gelenyar nafsu seakan menjinjit di ujung tanduk, dan jarak mereka begitu _dekat_. Sekejap saja, dua aroma parfum maskulin yang menyesakkan menjadikan tensi di sekitar keduanya bagai terbakar, menyisakan suara degup satu sama lain yang saling memburu dan beresonansi. Obsidian Jeongguk terpatri pada belah bibir kemerahan Taehyung yang tampak mengilau setelah dipulas _lipbalm_ —sial, ia harus— _butuh_ —mencium bibir Taehyung hingga napasnya kosong sekarang juga atau dia bisa _gila_.

"Tae—"

 _ **Brak!**_

"Taehyung, Jeon— _ASTAGA_!"

Suara Hoseok yang tiba-tiba mendebrak pintu membuat Jeongguk dan Taehyung terlonjak hampir bersamaan. Taehyung buru-buru mendorong Jeongguk, sementara yang lebih muda mengambil satu langkah mundur dan segera menurunkan tangannya. Hening beberapa saat. Hoseok dapat melihat kedua pemuda di hadapannya yang mematung dan menunduk begitu saja, salah tingkah— _lucu_ , sehingga Hoseok harus sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Meskipun ia sedikit terkejut karena yang dipojokkan adalah Kim Taehyung—bukan sebaliknya.

Akhirnya Hoseok berdeham, "Uh, aku senang kalian berdua … _akrab_ ," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan, sudut bibirnya menukik penuh arti. "Atau kalian lebih senang jika aku _berpura-pura_ ini tidak terjadi? Lain kali kunci pintunya jika kalian memang ingin berciuman, oke?" ungkapnya dengan intonasi menggoda.

Jeongguk sudah menoleh dengan ekspresi kesal, "Aku tidak—"

"—bukan kami yang salah, Hyung, seharusnya Hoseok-hyung yang mengetuk sebelum masuk," Taehyung buru-buru menimpali, seringai terukir di bibirnya ketika ia menoleh sekilas ke wajah syok Jeongguk. "Dan _ya_ ," Taehyung meletakkan jemari panjangnya di dada Jeongguk. " _Kami memang_ _ **akrab**_ _—_ " kemudian turun menyusuri garis perut adik kelasnya sehingga pucuk saraf sensoriknya dapat merasakan betapa tegasnya otot-otot perut Jeongguk telah terbentuk.

"— _iya, 'kan, Jeonggukie_?"

Terlalu banyak racun dalam bagaimana cara Taehyung mengeja namanya, sorot liciknya, jemarinya yang bertengger nyaris _terlalu rendah_ dan berbahaya. Jeongguk menahan napas, mengumpat berbisik dalam geramannya.

Dan seluruh gestur Taehyung menunjukkan bahwa permainan mereka _belum_ selesai.

.

.

" _Holy shit_ , mungkin aku harus mengganti tema dengan _Hottest Couple_ , bukan _Bromance_ ,"

Hoseok menggusak poni hitamnya tercengang, mengamati satu per satu hasil foto di komputer studio dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Terlalu intim_ —sorot mata saling memangsa, lekuk sudut bibir saling menggoda, dan jarak yang terpangkas menjadi _terlalu minim_ hingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan menahan napas. (Hoseok tahu mereka berdua adalah profesional, _entertainer_ ulung yang menjual penampilan dan bakat kepada publik; tetapi cara Jeongguk membelai rambut oranye Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lembut, cara Taehyung berbaring di pangkuan Jeongguk sembari jemarinya naik untuk menyentuh dagu Jeongguk dan tersenyum—segalanya nyaris _terlalu natural_ sehingga Hoseok yakin ia bisa menulis fanfiksi tentang dua dewa seks erotis ini nanti malam).

(Lupakan).

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jeongguk hanya _terlalu sibuk_ dengan permainan baru mereka; tantangan mengenai siapa yang paling hebat berlagak tak terpengaruh dengan pesona lawannya, menggoda kewarasan satu sama lain, menipiskan jarak hingga sirna dan menyeringai menyaksikan reaksi frustasi musuhnya. Ini hanya sebuah persaingan sederhana, tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia mengalah.

Itu terus terjadi hingga sesi pemotretan mereka selesai lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

.

.

Taehyung mengernyitkan kening, berdiri di depan Porsche merah Jeongguk, menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau…," Taehyung menunjuk mobil di hadapannya lalu menengok ke arah Jeongguk. "…tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku, 'kan? Memperkosaku atau menjualku ke _black market_?"

Jeongguk terkekeh geli, "Tidak, astaga, aku tidak sebajingan itu," ujarnya santai sembari membuka pintu di samping bangku kemudi. "Walau pilihan pertama terdengar sedikit menggoda," guraunya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

" _Yeah_ , tidak sebajingan itu— _my ass_." Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu, kemudian mengikuti Jeongguk masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kegamangannya. Jika Jeongguk berbuat aneh-aneh, ia masih bisa berbuat hal yang _lebih aneh_ lagi untuk membuat bocah itu kapok.

Proses mengenakan sabuk pengaman hingga memacu kemudi keluar dari studio, keduanya berada dalam hening. Hingga ketika mobilnya telah keluar menuju jalan utama, Jeongguk berujar, "Kau suka makanan Meksiko? Tadi sore aku meminta Seokjin-hyung agar memesan reservasi untuk dua orang di Gusto Taco."

"McDonald's," alih-alih terkesima dengan usaha Jeongguk, Taehyung justru mengusulkan dengan semangat. "Aku ingin McSpicy Shanghai Deluxe, McDouble dan kentang goreng."

Jeongguk melotot dari sudut matanya. "Dengar, Manusia bar-bar, kubilang aku _sudah memesan_ kursi, oke?" ucapnya kesal. "Aku hendak mentraktirmu ke restoran Meksiko paling bergengsi di Seoul dan bahkan aku sudah _berbaik hati_ memesankan kursi di lokasi paling strategis—lalu bagaimana bisa kau justru menginginkan makan malam di gerai _fast food_? Bahkan kita bisa menemukan McD setiap lima ratus meter ke depan!" elaknya semakin jengah.

"Oke, kau romantis—aku tersentuh, terima kasih," sahut Taehyung dengan intonasi monoton, tak terpukau. "Tapi aku akan _lebih_ tersentuh jika kita berhenti lima ratus meter di depan, parkirkan mobilmu, lalu memesan burger."

"Demi Tuhan, Taehyung, apa kau—"

"McDonald's, McDonald's, McDonald's!" seru Taehyung tak menyerah. "Aku sudah pernah ke Gusto Taco sebelumnya, dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan ke sana lagi _selamanya_! Satu kali makan _sama dengan_ gaji kampusku tiga bulan, kau tahu!" timpalnya dengan desah frustasi. "Bayangkan berapa banyak burger McD yang bisa kau belikan untukku dibandingkan satu Enchiladas Verdes atau seporsi Tacos di Gusto Taco? _Beribu-ribu_ , Jeon! Ayolaah, aku lebih suka burger daripada makanan mahal yang namanya saja sulit kusebut! Kau mau kubukakan video YouTube tentang rakyat jelata yang terkena gizi buruk karena sulit makan, hah?" kilahnya menyerocos nyaris tanpa spasi.

Jeongguk membuang napas keras, melirik sekilas ke arah kakak kelasnya lalu memutar bola mata.

"Kau cerewet sekali, sumpah."

"McD _juseyo_."

Taehyung berujar tak peduli sembari melipat kedua tangannya pongah. Kedua kakinya mengangkat kemudian menyilang ke atas dasbor dengan entengnya, mengabaikan bagaimana Jeongguk semakin melotot dengan perangai kurang ajarnya.

Akhirnya Jeongguk menghembuskan napas sekali lagi. Percuma mengomeli Kim Taehyung, yang ada dia justru menjadi cepat tua. "Untuk ukuran orang yang hendak kutraktir, kau _benar-benar_ tidak tahu diri," Jeongguk menggunakan satu tangan untuk mengambil ponsel di saku jinsnya. Ia kemudian menekan beberapa tombol lalu menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. "Kau telepon Gusto Taco, batalkan reservasinya."

"McD?" tanya Taehyung sumringah.

Jeongguk berdecak. "Hanya supaya kau diam," sahutnya. "Sebelum kau nekat orasi di kap mobilku soal kesenjangan sosial dan kemiskinan."

" _Banzaaai_!" Taehyung menerima ponsel Jeongguk dengan ceria.

Jeongguk kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke jalanan aspal, diam-diam mengulas senyuman kecil.

.

* * *

Dua jam bersama Kim Taehyung benar-benar berlalu tanpa terasa (walau Jeongguk harus repot-repot mengenakan masker dan _beanie_ nya untuk menutupi identitasnya, belum lagi Taehyung yang memakan porsi _monster_ —omong kosong soal McSpicy Shanghai Deluxe, McDouble dan kentang goreng; Taehyung hampir memesan _tujuh_ jenis burger raksasa dan _sungguh-sungguh_ kuat mengonsumsi semuanya sendirian—dan terpaksa memakan _fast food_ yang sebenarnya amat dibatasi oleh manajernya). Taehyung begitu _fleksibel_. Di siang bolong, ia begitu buas dengan gertakan dan seringai tanpa gentarnya—tetapi sekejap saja, pemuda itu berubah menjadi _easy-going_ dan begitu nyaman ketika berbincang. Taehyung banyak mengeluh soal kesibukan kampusnya di semester lima, menceritakan tentang dosen yang tak disukainya, juga hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya setelah lulus nanti. Jeongguk hanya mengangguk-angguk, terkadang mengomentari dan mencela Taehyung di tengah curhatan _random_ nya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Jeongguk ikut bercerita soal dirinya yang ingin mengikuti agen relawan di klinik dekat kampus. Taehyung dengan semangat mendukungnya, tiba-tiba bertingkah layaknya _kakak kelas sungguhan_ dengan menjelaskan prosedur pengajuan proposal dan mengisahkan pengalamannya ketika menjadi relawan di Panti Asuhan selama tiga bulan saat semester kemarin. Bahkan Taehyung berjanji akan meminta surat referensi pada Departemen Kesiswaan untuknya.

Kemudian saat Taehyung menguap, Jeongguk mengantarnya pulang.

.

Tempat tinggal Taehyung adalah asrama putera Hanyang, karena itu Jeongguk mengemudikan kakak kelasnya kembali ke area kampus. Lalu berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang utama, tepat dimana Taehyung meminta Jeongguk untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ini pukul sebelas, bukannya sudah lewat jam malam?" tanyanya berusaha tak terdengar cemas.

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" Taehyung tergelak. "Aku pemandu Hanyang _nomor satu_ —jalur masukku ada seribu satu, ditambah keahlian memanjat pohonku," jawabnya separuh bercanda. " _Anyway_ , _thanks for the treat_." Ujarnya tersenyum. Tangannya telah bertengger di kenop mobil.

Jeongguk tercenung sepintas, setengah sadar, ia menarik lengan Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan kening mengernyit, Taehyung menoleh dengan raut heran. Tiba-tiba saja, matanya bersirobok dengan obsidian Jeongguk yang tampak serius. Bukan intimidasi atau cemooh seperti biasanya; tetapi seperti _rasa takut_. Keduanya terpaku di posisi stagnan. Taehyung seolah terjerembab dalam kedalaman sorot mata Jeongguk yang tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Jemari Jeongguk yang semula berada di lengannya, perlahan menyusuri lehernya, telinganya, kemudian menangkup rahangnya dalam sentuhan lamban dan membuai. Jeongguk menarik wajah Taehyung semakin dekat dengan penuh kehati-hatian, meminimkan jarak tanpa sedetikpun melepas kontak matanya.

Memecahkan hening yang menyiksa, Taehyung hanya tertawa sumbang.

"Whoa whoa whoa, apa ini?" ucapnya dengan tawa tercekik. "Sepuluh detik saling berpandangan—pertanda buruk dua orang akan berciuman. Sejak kapan kita menjadi tokoh _shoujo manga_? Atau jangan-jangan ini drama picisan yang sering tayang tengah malam? Atau _variety show_ selebriti?" Taehyung berlagak berpikir keras, kemudian menjentikkan jari dan berseru. "Ah, pasti Dispatch!"

Jeongguk memutar bola mata. "Tae, kau merusak atmosfirnya," gerutunya. "Seharusnya tadi _timing_ nya pas, dasar sial."

"Kau sepertinya frustasi sekali dari tadi— _seraaam_ ," ledeknya dengan intonasi ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. "Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk—"

Celotehnya terhenti ketika Jeongguk dengan seenaknya mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Taehyung, ibu jarinya membelai telinga kakak kelasnya halus, memejamkan matanya sepintas ketika merasakan pergerakan Taehyung yang mematung seketika. Bibir Taehyung masih terasa selembut dan sedingin saat pertama kali Jeongguk menciumnya—dengan material metal yang menekan permukaan bibirnya terasa sensual. Ciuman polos dan singkat. Karena kemudian Jeongguk cepat-cepat melepaskan pagutannya sebelum Taehyung mendepak isi otaknya atau menyikut ulu hatinya lagi seperti tempo hari (itu bukan kenangan menyenangkan, _well_ ). Jantungnya hanya mendesak jika ia _harus_ mencium Taehyung hari ini—atau ia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam.

Namun responnya hanyalah Taehyung yang menghela napas panjang sembari mendorong dada Jeongguk ringan sehingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Taehyung mengedikkan bahu kecil sembari membuka pintu mobil, tampak tak peduli, kemudian melirik ke arah Jeongguk sekilas.

" _Well_ , sampai ketemu besok."

Taehyung berucap sambil tersenyum, membuat Jeongguk luar biasa heran dengan reaksi di luar perkiraannya. Dugaannya adalah, Taehyung akan mengamuk dan memukulnya sadis seperti kemarin. Atau melotot dan membanting pintu mobilnya. Atau _setidaknya_ bertanya apa maksudnya. Atau probabilitas kecil, Taehyung akan membalas ciumannya. Atau kemudian satu hal _mustahil_ , Taehyung akan bersemu lalu tergagap dengan imutnya ( _which is_ , kemungkinannya _minus_ nol persen, kecuali jika Taehyung salah makan).

Namun Taehyung hanya _menghela napas_ kemudian _tersenyum_.

 _Bloody hell_ , bukan menyeringai— _ **tersenyum**_.

Kim Taehyung adalah orang paling sulit dimengerti yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, karena itu Jeongguk menahan lengannya sekali lagi sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi.

"Tae—" Jeongguk menghentikan ucapannya sendiri, terdiam. Taehyung di sampingnya hanya mengerutkan alis menunggu adik kelasnya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jeongguk menggigit lidahnya sesaat sebelum meralat perkataannya.

" _Hyung_ ," ucapnya nyaris mengeja. "Kau kuliah jam berapa besok? Aku akan menjemputmu."

Tak mengambil pusing tentang bagaimana Jeongguk memanggilnya, Taehyung hanya terkekeh geli. "Hei, jangan konyol. Jarak asramaku ke kampus—"

" _Kujemput_ ," Jeongguk bersikeras, mengeratkan remasannya di lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjapkan mata. " _Well_ , kau yang repot. Aku, sih, tidak masalah," ia mengedikkan bahu sekali lagi. "Dan aku tidak hafal jadwal kuliahku, omong-omong."

Sejenak Jeongguk tampak begitu transparan dengan raut kecewa dan bibirnya yang setengah terantup, cengkeraman di lengannya meregang. Taehyung menggigit lidahnya gemas, menyaksikan respon lucu yang tak biasa dari adik kelasnya yang paling angkuh. Akhirnya Taehyung menghembuskan napas, menyahut masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi aku hafal nomor ponselku," tandasnya. "Barangkali…," lanjutnya dengan intonasi mengambang.

"Barangkali— _ya_ , _tentu_." Jeongguk berujar cepat, kedua bola matanya berbinar dalam sekejap.

Taehyung menerima ponsel Jeongguk, kemudian memasukkan nomornya ke dalam.

.

Dan ketika keduanya berpisah malam itu, Jeongguk tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai ketemu besok," ujarnya dari celah jendela. "— _Hyung_."

"Yep," Taehyung mengangguk. "Ketemu besok, Jeongguk-ah."

Lalu Jeongguk _tidak_ mengemudi pergi sebelum melihat punggung Taehyung benar-benar menghilang dari tangkapan matanya, ketika pemuda itu membuka gerbang asrama lalu masuk ke dalamnya dengan langkah berjinjit.

 _Jeongguk tidak pergi_.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hai! :")

Next bakal jadi part terakhir (semoga), sebenernya mau diselesein disini, tapi ntar jadinya panjaaaang banget dan malah gak apdet2, thanks for the (long) wait! ^^

Ada yang suka Tae being sassy, resek to the max, dan Jeon yang looks so done with everything? x))  
Mereka bedua seme keuke-ukean disini. Let me live with it haha.

Dan lucunya, sumpahan ini ane tulis bagian awalnya pas 2015, sebelum V ama Minjae itu bikin variety Bromance wkwk what kind of omen is this lol.

Anyway, mind to review, everyone? :"D

.

Love you love you,

 **Alestie.  
[ **twitter **– alestierre ]**


	4. Last Part

"Taehyung,"

"Mm,"

"Pacaran, yuk?"

Tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari layar Smitenya, Taehyung masih mengulum lolipop rasa lecinya. Jemari kurusnya menekan tombol pada stiknya dengan gesit. Alisnya mengerut, tatapannya terpaku fokus pada tokoh Azirnya yang menumpas teritori lawan dengan andal. Taehyung mengenakan _headphone_ merah milik Jeongguk dengan salah satu mengapit tepat di telinganya, dan yang lainnya hanya menempel di pelipis.

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, Taehyung menggumam. "Mm—oke," sahutnya enteng.

Kini giliran Jeongguk yang menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Jawab dengan serius," tukas Jeongguk penuh penekanan. Semenjak tadi ia hanya duduk di atas sofa (sementara Taehyung terduduk patuh di atas keramik terlalu asik bermain Xbox), menyaksikan permainan Taehyung hingga jenuh, tak mengerti setiap kali Taehyung berseru ' _pentakill_ ' sembari membanting stiknya penuh kemenangan. Berteriak pada rekan satu timnya dari mikrofon dan mengabaikan Jeongguk seperti ia tidak ada. Mendengus lirih, Jeongguk mengajukan sekali lagi. "Dengar, jadilah pacarku, Taehyung, _milikku_."

"Apa kau tuli?" Taehyung berujar separuh terkekeh. "Aku sudah menjawab _oke_ , tidak dengar?"

"Kau serius?"

Taehyung mengangguk datar. "Mm,"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh lagi sembarangan _make out_ dengan orang lain, walaupun sekedar _hook up_ ataupun _flirting_ —karena mulai hari ini, kau milikku," Jeongguk berkata dengan intonasi penuh otoritas daripada mempertanyakan sebuah kepastian. Seolah keabsolutan.

"Mm," jawab Taehyung lagi. "Terserah."

Kesal dengan jawaban minimalis Taehyung, Jeongguk membuang napas kasar. Dua minggu lebih ia mengantar jemput kakak kelasnya dari asrama ke kampus. Mengajaknya ke Burger King, atau lagi-lagi ke McDonalds, bahkan _membayari_ makannya, untuk sekedar berbincang atau memulai perdebatan kecil. Tidak butuh lebih dari itu untuk menyadari jika Jeongguk begitu _menginginkan_ pemuda liar itu. Menundukkan keangkuhannya dan menaklukkan ego raksasanya. Keinginannya untuk _mencengkeram_ Kim Taehyung dan menjadikannya _berlutut_ di bawah kakinya tak sedikitpun berkurang semenjak awal mereka bertemu.

Jeongguk berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang masih asik dengan Xboxnya. Ini apartemen Jeongguk, omong-omong. Seharusnya Taehyung bisa lebih sopan kepadanya. Karena itu, akhirnya Jeongguk berjongkok tepat di hadapan Taehyung, kemudian tersenyum miring. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengambil lolipop dari mulut kakak kelasnya dari batangnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dengan enteng. Hal itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. Sorotnya tidak suka ketika ia menemukan Jeongguk dengan seringainya terpaut beberapa senti dari posisinya. Mengulum permen _miliknya_ dengan kurang ajar.

"Lihat mataku saat aku bicara, _Sayang_." Jeongguk berbisik rendah, menyukai bagaimana kilatan dalam _hazel_ bening Taehyung mendadak bergemuruh. "Bagaimana jika kita berciuman saja sebagai peresmian?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah. "Bagaimana jika kita _putus_ saja sebelum peresmian?" gertaknya yang disambut oleh tawa terhibur dari lelaki yang lebih muda. Respon Jeongguk membuat telinga Taehyung berkedut. Jemari panjangnya merambat ke sebelah rahang pemuda di hadapannya, meraih lolipop miliknya dari mulut Jeongguk dan menghisapnya kembali ke kulumannya tanpa sekalipun melepas tatapan mengintimidasinya dari obsidian Jeongguk. Pemandangan Taehyung yang dengan brutal menggerus permen dengan gerahamnya lalu membuang asal batangnya, menimbulkan suara kemeratak yang menggaung; menjadikan Jeongguk menjilat bibir bawahnya tersulut gairah. Sorot mematikan Taehyung, semerbak maskulin Taehyung yang bercampur aroma nikotin, ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung yang dingin menangkup rahangnya dan membawa kepalanya menghabisi jarak. Segalanya seolah setiap jengkal dari gerak-gerik Kim Taehyung dapat dengan mudah memicu libidonya memuncak. Begitu ingin ia mengendalikan Taehyung dan segenap sel-sel otak pembangkangnya—melihatnya _terisak_ tak berdaya di bawah kungkungannya dan menunjukkan pada dunia _siapa_ sebenarnya bosnya di antara mereka berdua.

Sehingga tatkala kedua belah bibir Taehyung membentur bibirnya dengan erotis, Jeongguk bahkan tak sempat membalas lumatannya sebab Taehyung dengan cepat melepaskan pagutannya. Sisa manis leci masih terasa di pangkal lidahnya ketika napas panas Taehyung berhenti meraba celah pori-porinya yang merinding. Kedua manik Jeongguk mengerdip kikuk ketika Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya ke samping dengan mata mendongak kembali ke layar LCD tak peduli.

"Kau dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, sekarang minggir." Taehyung berujar dalam sekali hembusan napas. "Kau menutupi layarnya—" ia menjeda sembari mengambil stiknya yang sempat ditelantarkan.

"— _Sayang_."

Jeon Jeongguk berani bersumpah bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah orang _paling_ sulit ditebak yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Jeongguk berani _bersumpah_ —demi Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **We're Perfect Fools**

— _last part —_

.

 **©Alestie**

.

.

fiction || **rate m** || BTS || kookv/vkook

.

.

.

.

 **[!]** _ **profanities; dirty talk; drinking; mention of drug use; explicit mature content; this is a literal sin; triggered, don't read.**_

* * *

.

"Jadi?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis, menunggu.

"Siapa cewek seksi di _lockscreen_ ponselmu?" Jeongguk berusaha terdengar stabil. Kedua mata terpatri pada jalanan di hadapannya, sementara jemarinya kuat mencengkeram setir kemudinya. Cemburu, tidak juga. "Aku tidak suka _sesuatu_ menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, Taehyung."

Taehyung menyemburkan _tawa_ , keras sekali. Terbahak menggema di ruang mobil yang luas menjadikan telinga Jeongguk berkedut tidak suka. Pemuda berandalan itu terus terpingkal hingga sudut matanya berair sementara Jeongguk tidak menemukan _apa_ yang lucu dari pertanyaannya. Senyum di sudut bibir Taehyung mengejek ketika ia menjawab.

"Kiarra Yein, bocah kuper."

Kening Jeongguk mengerut. "Siapa?"

"Bintang film porno, Payah," tukas Taehyung lugas, bola matanya berkilat. "Model _lingerie_ juga, kau harus lihat payudaranya, _Man_. Tanganmu—mm," Taehyung memincingkan mata mengamati jemari Jeongguk yang sibuk menyetir mobil, mendengung panjang. "Tanganmu tidak akan muat, percaya padaku. Bahkan tanganku saja tidak," lirikan Jeongguk begitu tajam dan mulutnya sudah terbuka (detil Taehyung tidak penting, jika boleh jujur), namun Taehyung segera menyela. " _One night stand_ , Guk, dia mungkin sudah lupa. Nama aslinya Im Minjeong, dia—"

" _Kau jalang_ ," Jeongguk menggeram dari geritan giginya yang rapat.

" _Nope_ , aku beken. Dan kau _culun_ ," Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya santai dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Mata kirinya tertutup terhibur. Taehyung masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana dirinya dan Jimin bertemu dengan Kiarra Yein di sebuah pesta inklusif Namjoon (tercengang dengan _circle_ bisnis Namjoon yang menakjubkan), kemudian berkenalan dan mereka akrab dengan cepat. Pengalaman yang menyenangkan, sejujurnya. "Bagaimana bisa laki-laki Korea di usia legalnya tidak tahu siapa Kiarra Yein? Subjek mimpi basah sejuta umat. Kau, _kuper maksimal_ , bung," Taehyung mengetukkan telunjuk di pelipisnya dua kali. "Berani bertaruh, kau tipe _mellow_ yang memperlakukan teman kencanmu seperti bulu merpati. Terlalu pengecut untuk bereksperimen dengan seks," intonasi Taehyung turun satu oktaf menjadikan Jeongguk bergidik. "Biar kutebak posisi bercintamu. Misioner atau _doggy style_. Karena kau klasik dan membosankan."

Isi kepala Jeongguk bergerumul mendidih. Meruntutkan pembicaraan mereka sejak awal dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana bisa semuanya berakhir dengan obrolan kotor seperti ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka semenjak resmi berpacaran, dan Taehyung tiba-tiba saja sudah menerobos batas lelucon dari yang biasa mereka lontarkan sebelumnya. Mungkin karena status mengikat yang kini keduanya miliki, mungkin juga karena sisi kompetitif Jeongguk, atau mungkin juga karena aroma maskulin parfum Taehyung yang menyesakkan paru-parunya. Jeongguk ingin sekali menepikan mobilnya di trotoar lalu _menelan_ kakak kelasnya hingga habis sekarang juga. Lupakan soal Domino karena Jeongguk _tak peduli_.

"Aku berbeda dengan Kare Yein atau Im Manseok, atau siapalah gadis murahanmu," Taehyung sudah hendak protes atas sebutan salah Jeongguk, namun akhirnya ia urung. Menikmati emosi Jeongguk yang mencekat kerongkongannya. "Kau pikir aku takut meninggalkan _hickey_ hitam di tulang selangkamu yang menyedihkan, bekas kemerahan di pinggulmu karena aku mencekalmu terlalu keras? Kau pikir aku takut membuatmu _berdarah_? Kau pikir aku tidak tega membuatmu _menangis_?" Jeongguk mendesis dengan suaranya yang dalam, nyaris membuat Taehyung menelan ludah karena _inilah_ yang dia inginkan. Dan Jeongguk selalu jatuh ke jebakannya. _Selalu_. "Kau akan melakukan _guiding_ mu dengan berjalan terseok-seok dilihat puluhan anak baru, Sayang, dan lihat apa kau masih bisa bicara begini angkuh di hadapanku."

"Mm," Taehyung terkekeh mencemooh, kakinya yang panjang menopang di dasbor. "Kau tahu kau terdengar seperti apa, Jeon?" sebelum sempat menyahut, Taehyung menyeringai. " _Tukang omong besar—pembual_ ," Timpalnya berbahaya, "Kau penganut taat _vanilla sex_ , berhenti berlagak seperti dewa seks. Kau sedang bicara _dengan_ dewa seks," jedanya dengan senyuman lebar. Jeongguk memutar bola mata jengah. "Dan lagi, berjalan terseok-seok itu pekerjaan _mu_ , Sayang. Berhenti mengkhayal. Bocah nakal sepertimu tak pantas mendapatkan izin orgasme. Meranalah dalam keadaan _blueballs_ dan lihat apa kau masih bisa bicara begini angkuh di hadapanku."

" _Careful, babe_ ," Jeongguk memperingati, intonasinya berbahaya. "Aku bukan tukang perkosa, tapi jika kau ingin aku mengikat tanganmu dan menutup matamu sampai kau menangis, aku bahkan bisa mengabulkan _lebih_ dari itu," Jeongguk melirik ke arah kakak kelasnya penuh makna, yang hanya dibalas oleh senyum sinis oleh Taehyung. "Jika pikirmu kau pandai bermain teka-teki, coba kau tebak berapa kilometer per jam _speed limit_ mobilku untuk bisa membawamu sampai ke Domino," lalu Taehyung terdiam, keningnya mengerut, seperti serius berpikir. "Enam puluh delapan," Jeongguk segera menimpali, "Karena pada titik ke 69 kau harus cepat-cepat _berhenti_ dan _berbalik_ untukku, Sayang."

" _Fuck_ ," Taehyung menahan napas, jemarinya menyugar poni oranyenya. " _Fuck_ ," umpatnya lagi separuh tertawa. Pupil indahnya berkabut oleh kilatan yang mengerikan. "Kau lumayan juga untuk ukuran bocah, Jeon, kuberikan itu," akunya kemudian.

Jeongguk tertawa. "Bersyukurlah karena wajahmu cantik, Hyung. Jika tidak mungkin aku sudah menendangmu dari mobilku sekarang juga karena kau _bajingan_ ," ucap yang lebih muda sembari memberikan Taehyung kerlingan ringkas. "Sudah sampai," tandasnya ringan. Menemukan Taehyung yang mengerjap lucu, seperti tidak sadar jika mereka sudah berkemudi cukup lama untuk sampai di area parkir Domino. "Lain kali jangan mengajakku berargumen soal hal-hal seperti itu saat sedang berkemudi, kecuali jika kau sudah tak sayang nyawa,"— _kau distraksi menggairahkan dengan mulut kotormu, aku hilang fokus_ , adalah yang Jeongguk batin dalam benaknya. Namun ia berakhir berkata. "Bicaramu seperti jalang."

Taehyung hanya terkekeh, alisnya naik sebelah, menantang. "Kupikir kau suka hal-hal kotor?"

"Memang," Jeongguk menyambar cepat, ada sengal tipis dari nada bicaranya. " _C'mere, babe_ , harus membersihkan mulutmu yang _kotor_ seperti kubangan sampah," ujung-ujung jemari Jeongguk membelai dagu runcing Taehyung halus, dan lagi-lagi, pemuda bersurai oranye itu tergelak putus-putus. Memutar bola matanya malas selagi merambatkan tangannya mencengkeram bisep Jeongguk yang kokoh terbalut kemeja. Tiba-tiba saja, bibir Jeongguk yang basah telah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, aroma _aftershave_ bahkan _wax_ elegan yang menguar dari tubuh atletis Jeongguk menjadikan Taehyung secara naluriah mencengkeram pangkal rambut Jeongguk tatkala belakang kepalanya membentur jendela mobil yang tertutup. Matanya separuh terbuka, keningnya mengernyit gelisah merasakan lidah Jeongguk yang menguasai isi mulutnya dimana-mana. Rasanya seperti ingin tersedak, dan napas Jeongguk berserta hisapan ganasnya di belah bibir bawahnya menjadikan Taehyung mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Bibir Taehyung tampak lebih merah dari sebelumnya, sudutnya sedikit membengkak dan sorot matanya yang setengah terbuka dengan alis mengerut dalam. Napas Taehyung terengah, kilatan dalam bola matanya gelap, dan Jeongguk bersumpah tak pernah melihat wajah yang lebih indah daripada bagaimana Kim Taehyung bersikap _galak_ dan menatapnya begitu garang.

" _There you go_. Bersih seperti baru," Jeongguk tersenyum tuntas, menyeka sisa saliva dari sudut bibir Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya.

Kemudian Taehyung tak pernah mengingat pernah dicium dengan begini kacau, berantakan, amburadul—namun begitu intim dan menggairahkan. Namun tentu saja bukan itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pujian adalah ungkapan haram untuk seorang Jeon Jeongguk. Sehingga Taehyung menyeringai, tatapan matanya menghina. " _Pick-up line_ mu adalah yang _ternorak_ yang pernah kudengar seumur hidup," tuturnya berusaha mengatur respirasi masainya. "Kau pikir lidahmu semacam pembersih lantai? Astaga, _membersihkan mulutmu yang kotor supaya bersih seperti baru_ — _what the hell_ , Jeon—" lagi-lagi Taehyung menyemburkan tawa. Ini _tak bisa dipercaya_ , lebih lucu ketika Taehyung benar-benar mengucapkannya ketimbang hanya memikirkannya.

Ungkapan Taehyung membuat Jeongguk melipat bibirnya, pipinya bersemu dan Taehyung tak berbohong ketika ia berpikir itu _sangat menggemaskan_ dan ia hampir saja kelepasan mencubit pipi adik kelasnya gemas. Akhirnya Jeongguk hanya berdecak, berlagak tak acuh, "Bukan. Lidahku pembersih kloset dan _kau klosetnya_ ," gerutunya. "Sekarang berhenti bertingkah seperti brengsek dan turun dari mobilku."

Taehyung menyahut, masih tertawa. " _Aye aye, captain_."

.

.

" _Raise_ , dua ribu won,"

Lima pemuda yang duduk melingkar memelototi Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara Namjoon, sebagai bandar, terkekeh terhibur sembari menaikkan taruhan Taehyung. Jimin berdecak keras sembari menggasak poni panjangnya frustasi. Ia menyambar kartu di hadapan Namjoon kemudian memincingkan matanya. " _Fold_ , bangsat," Jimin membanting kartu di tangannya kasar. Taehyung terpingkal keras sekali, menjadikan Jimin semakin kesal. Kartunya bagus, omong-omong. Sepasang _king_ hati dan wajik serta dua wajik dan sepuluh keriting. Tetapi kepercayaan diri sahabatnya membuat Jimin ragu. _Sialan_ , umpatnya, _pasti hanya menggertak_.

Permainan terus berputar searah jarum jam, Jimin menyesap rokoknya beringas. Menyembulkan asapnya di udara sembari melirik kawannya yang masih tersenyum tenang. " _Bro_ , jangan lupa kau belum membayar ongkos asrama. Jangan bunuh diri."

"Pecundang," Taehyung menyerapah ke arah Jimin, mengangkat botol alkoholnya tinggi lalu meminumnya rakus. Tatapan matanya separuh mabuk. "Hansol-ah, kau bagaimana?"

" _Call_ ," Hansol menyahut dengan logat inggisnya yang sempurna. Ia mendorong dua lembar seribu won ke bandar dengan enteng. "Jangan menangis melihat kartuku nanti, _sunbae_."

"Tapi serius, ronde barusan Taehyung dapat _royal flush_ , dan itu—itu keberuntungan yang sangat tengik," Mingyu menambahkan. Meraih segelas likuornya lalu mengamati kartunya sekali lagi. "Jadikan itu enam ribu won, Namjoon," Mingyu tersenyum separuh seraya melemparkan selembar won kusut ke bandar. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Pikir baik-baik, Taehyung, kau tidak akan mau makan tisu toilet untuk seminggu kedepan," tukasnya menantang.

"Bajingan, _fold_ , aku keluar, bangsat," Seokmin membanting kartunya. Mendengus merasakan tepukan Namjoon di pundaknya.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, menatap adik sepupunya waspada. "Taehyung?"

" _Match_ ," Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Aku _call_."

Mingyu membuka kartunya, dan ia nyaris menjerit melihat kartu Hansol dengan ekspresi kalemnya. Sepasang sembilan dan lima, ditambah _jack_ keriting. Seokmin tertawa keras, menghujat Mingyu dengan sebutan payah membuat pemuda itu menggeram kesal.

"Maaf," Taehyung meletakkan kartunya di atas lantai keramik, senyumnya lebih memuakkan daripada apapun dalam seminggu terakhir. Bagi pemain yang kalah. _Tiga kartu tujuh, As sekop, dan dua sekop_. "Aku menyayangi kalian, sungguh," ungkapnya palsu sembari menerima tumpukan won kusam dari Namjoon. Dibalas olokan malas dari kawan-kawannya.

Taehyung memang jago bermain Poker; dia tidak main-main setiap kali bermain Texas Hold'em atau Blackjack di Seven Luck dan seringkali dianggap sasaran empuk judi oleh om-om berbau seks dan alkohol. Hampir saja dirinya dipukuli begitu keluar kasino sebab menang terlalu banyak jika saja Namjoon tidak buru-buru menolongnya. Karena itu, permainan kecil seperti judi di belakang kampus tidak sesulit level yang biasa dihadapinya. Beberapa menit penuh dengan tawa keras dan suara nyaring gelas bir yang bertubrukan memenuhi ruangan, akhirnya ketiga adik kelas itu undur diri. Menyisakan Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung yang harus repot merapikan beberapa kaleng alkohol dan serbuk puntung rokok yang berserakan.

"Jadi apa ini, kawan? Kau sudah tidak lagi takut bangkrut karena punya _bank berjalan_ di ranjangmu sekarang?" Jimin menahan tawanya. Disusul oleh kekehan renyah Namjoon.

"Aku bukan parasit, sembarangan," Taehyung mendengus jengah.

"Bukan parasit tapi dia menjemputmu setiap hari ke kampus, yang bahkan jaraknya tidak sampai sepuluh menit jalan kaki? Dan membayarimu makan setiap akhir pekan?" Namjoon berkata mengejek, meniupkan asap tembakaunya kurang ajar ke arah adik sepupunya dan membuat Taehyung terbatuk kesal. "Makan, _tuh_ , bukan parasit."

"Tidak, tapi, _serius_. Aku tidak paham dengan konsep pacaran kalian berdua," Jimin mengimbuh, "Kalian berpacaran supaya bisa saling menghina alat genital satu sama lain? Itu asik?"

"Bangsat," Taehyung mendesis, melempar Jimin dengan salah satu kaleng _outlaw_ yang kosong. "Dikatai oleh sapi yang patuh sekali diseret kesana-kemari oleh pacarnya."

Jimin tertawa keras. "Heh, bajingan," tudingnya. "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Yoongi-hyung saat aku memintanya meninggalkan mobilnya di Daegu dan membiarkanku mengantarjemputnya ke kampus setiap hari?" Namjoon dan Taehyung menahan tawa, sebelah alis terangkat menanti. Jimin terdiam sesaat, sebelum membisik dengan seringainya yang lebar, " _Park Jimin, camkan ini dalam otakmu yang dangkal. Hanya di satu tempat kau bebas mengontrolku sesuka hatimu. Jika kita tidak sedang berada di atas ranjang, jangan kau berani-berani, atau sekedar mencoba, untuk memberitahuku apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku lakukan,_ " Jimin mendesis, "Lalu dia menarik dasiku dan berkata _cium aku jika kau paham._ "

" _Holy shit_ —"

Namjoon dan Taehyung nyaris melolong bersamaan.

Jimin menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, bola matanya berpendar di bawah cahaya temaram dan ia menggeram tertahan. "Kau tidak akan menemukan kekasih buas sepanas Yoongi-hyung dimanapun, _dudes_ , aku berani bertaruh."

.

.

Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah dari keseharian Taehyung maupun Jeongguk setelah itu. Sesekali Jeongguk masih menjemput Taehyung ke kampus, tetapi pemuda itu seringkali pula berangkat sendiri sebab ada kepentingan khusus. Taehyung itu _social butterfly_ ; bersosialisasi adalah segalanya baginya. Ia juga banyak berhubungan intensif dengan para dosen bahkan rektor untuk setiap pengajuan proposal kegiatan komunitas kecilnya. Belum lagi sebagai pemandu kampus. Ia harus selalu siap sedia setiap kali Yoongi menghubunginya untuk membantu departemen admisi. Hidupnya tidak hanya soal memandu anak baru, tapi juga menjadi staf serba-serbi yang membantu jalannya rekrutmen mahasiswa pascasarjana. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jeongguk. Mahasiswa fakultas sains itu selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dan prakteknya, belum lagi proyek rekamannya walau secara literal ia masih vakum. Jeongguk serius dengan keinginannya untuk mengajukan diri sebagai relawan di klinik dekat kampus. Karena itu ia harus mengurus berkasnya dan sibuk bolak-balik ke Kesiswaan supaya referensinya turun.

"Jika Yoongi tahu, dia akan membunuhmu."

Taehyung menghembuskan napas pendek. "Jangan sampai iblis kejam itu tahu, demi Tuhan."

"Astaga, jangan berlebihan. Yoongi tidak semengerikan itu," Hoseok menanggapi sambil tertawa.

"Mm, berarti kau belum pernah dimarahi Yoongi-hyung," Taehyung membela diri. Jemarinya menekan _wireless mouse_ yang terhubung dengan laptop Hoseok. Berdecak ketika warna _template_ nya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. "Hyung, aku ingin rubrikku bergeradasi biru langit, bagaimana cara memperbaiki ini?" tanyanya terlihat kesal. "Dan punya bocah itu hitam gelap saja. Yang paling gelap. Warna hitam brengsek, semacam itu."

Sembari tertawa geli, Hoseok melangkah dari balik tubuhnya. Menyerahkan kaleng Milkis rasa mangga ke pipi kanan Taehyung dan membuat empunya mengaduh kaget. Taehyung menerima dengan terima kasih bersemangat, membiarkan tubuh tinggi Hoseok menaunginya dari belakang dengan kedua tangan jenjang di sisinya. Mengambil alih _mouse_ dari tangan Taehyung, napasnya berbenturan dengan sisi wajah Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan warna _hitam brengsek_? Dan yang kau sebut bocah itu pacarmu, Tae," Hoseok lagi-lagi terkekeh renyah. Kim Taehyung di kantornya dengan kasual, hal biasa. Bahkan Hoseok mengizinkan Taehyung mengedit _layout_ rubriknya sendiri sesuai keinginannya. Mengotak-atik konten _interview_ singkatnya bahkan beberapa detil dekorasinya. Meskipun Hoseok berkata bahwa ia hanya akan menjadikannya salah satu pertimbangan, tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa desain Taehyung akan sungguh-sungguh menjadi apa yang terbit di majalah interim tim persnya nanti. _Well_ , Hoseok tidak tahan untuk memanjakan Taehyung. Anak itu spesial baginya, _one way or another_. "Jika misalkan kabar kau berpacaran dengan Jeongguk sampai ke telinga Yoongi, pokoknya itu bukan aku, oke? Manusia itu punya banyak mata-mata. Kau tak akan percaya."

Taehyung membuka kalengnya, menyesap Milkisnya sedikit. "Aku kenal kau, Hyung. Kau selalu melindungiku, _yeah_? Seperti kakakku sendiri," tatapan dan senyuman Taehyung main-main, menggemaskan di mata Hoseok walau _piercing_ dan _labret_ di wajah pemuda itu sekilas membuatnya tampak sulit didekati dan menakutkan. "Lagipula hubunganku dengan bocah itu hanya permainan. _Challenge_. Kami berdua tidak pernah serius."

Sekejap Hoseok teringat ucapan Jeongguk saat pertama kali mereka berbincang di kantornya entah berapa bulan lalu. Mendadak merasa bersalah mengingat bagaimana dirinya secara implisit menantang Jeongguk untuk _masuk ke celana Taehyung_ sebab Taehyung luar biasa populer dan Jeongguk juga luar biasa apabila bisa menidurinya setelah impresi buruk yang dibuatnya. Hoseok menerka-nerka apakah Jeongguk serius dengan ucapannya dulu, dan apakah pemuda itu hanya bermain-main dengan Taehyung terlalu jauh hanya demi mampu membuktikan pada Hoseok superioritasnya. Hoseok mengenal Jeongguk semenjak pemuda itu belum mengenal seni tarik suara, mengenal pemuda itu ketika wajahnya masih polos dan inosen seperti bayi; dan Hoseok selalu tahu apabila Jeon Jeongguk dengan kekalahan tidak berpadu padan dengan baik.

Hoseok menelan ludah, menggerakkan _mouse_ nya seksama. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak," jawaban itu cepat dan santai, dibarengi tegukan rakus Milkisnya hingga habis. "Tapi kuakui wajahnya menarik, ciumannya oke," ungkapan frontal Taehyung hampir membuat Hoseok tersedak. "Ototnya seksi."

"Wow, terlalu banyak informasi," Hoseok terkekeh sumbang, gelagatnya canggung. "Sudah pernah, _uh_ , kau tahu—"

"Seks?" Taehyung menyela dengan tawa mengambang, nada bicaranya benar-benar tak berdosa dibandingkan makna dari setiap pernyataan kotornya. " _Nope_." Taehyung memincing melihat hasil desain Hoseok, meringis. "Hyung, mungkin kau ingin menghilangkan beberapa ornamennya. Itu seperti majalahku saat masih sekolah dasar."

"O-oh, oke, _shit_ , kau benar," Hoseok membenahi gelagapan. "Hei, omong-omong," membicarakan soal hubungan Jeongguk dengan Taehyung entah kenapa membuatnya merasa bersalah, karena itu Hoseok segera mengganti topiknya. "Kau datang ke pestaku Minggu depan? Kau tahu, karena karir tim kami tidak pernah sebaik sebelum kau dan Jeongguk menjadi _cover_ majalah kami? Kau bintang utamanya, bung, aku akan menyeretmu bagaimanapun caranya."

Taehyung hanya berdengung.

"Itu artinya bocah itu juga datang?"

.

.

Hingar bingar lampu warna-warni yang berkelap-kelip, wangi parfum mahal dan sampo yang semerbak di segala penjuru. Pesta itu tidak didatangi oleh banyak orang, mungkin hanya dua puluh lima orang, paling banyak. Taehyung datang bersama Jimin, disambut oleh Hoseok dengan suka cita dan pelukan hangat serta segelas sampanye. Yoongi berada di pojok ruangan, berbicara dengan beberapa wanita seperti eksekutif profesional. Mereka bergabung dengan cepat, membiarkan Jimin tiba-tiba duduk di tengah Yoongi dan gadis sastra Inggris dengan rambut bergelombang menarik dan merangkul pinggang Yoongi rapat. Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata melihat gelagat posesif kawannya. Segera terdistraksi ketika sesosok gadis berkulit _tan_ eksotis duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya menari.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum atraktif, "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Nona—?"

Gadis itu tertawa malu-malu, bulu matanya panjang mengerdip cantik. "Sarah Wang," jawabnya. "Dan kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, jangan cemas."

"Bagus," Taehyung mengangguk mantap, menggenggam pinggang wanita itu lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Karena aku tidak akan mungkin melupakan wajah gadis semanis kau jika memang kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya," senyuman itu mematikan, wajahnya mendekat seraya membisik memabukkan. "Oh ya, namaku—"

" _Kim Taehyung_ ," gadis itu menyela, pipinya merah sekali dan ia tersenyum lebar. "Semua orang mengenal kau, Tampan. Pakaianmu keren, aku suka," mata Sarah menelisik ke tubuh tinggi Taehyung dari atas ke bawah, lekukan bibirnya nakal. Ujung-ujung jemarinya yang lentik dan bercat kuku merah menyala mengetuk dada Taehyung penuh implikasi.

"Oh, ya? Mau tahu kemejaku terbuat dari bahan apa?" intonasi dalam bicara Taehyung merendah, sorot matanya mengekang pupil gadis itu hingga terkunci. Taehyung menarik kerah Saint Laurentnya sendiri lalu tersenyum, " _100% made of boyfriend material_ , Nona. Dan aku yakin kau akan lebih tertarik apa yang ada _di bawah_ kemejanya."

Sarah tertawa, memukul dada Taehyung pura-pura sebal. Semburat tebal pada kulit putihnya membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. "Astaga, kau lancar sekali menggombal," katanya selagi mencebik lucu. "Uh, apa kau pergi dengan seseorang setelah i—"

" _Taehyung pulang denganku_ ,"

Bola mata Sarah membesar, mendongak melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik punggung Taehyung.

" _Maaf, Taehyung pulang denganku_." Satu kali lagi.

Suara nyaris menggeram yang sangat familiar itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi, remasan kencang menarik Taehyung melangkah mundur membuatnya mengaduh reflek. Taehyung hanya berdecak jengah ketika menyadari siapa pemuda yang merangkul pundaknya akrab, memutar bola matanya sebal saat Jeongguk dengan sopan menunduk pada Sarah dan pamit untuk menyingkir. Sesungguhnya ia ingin meronta, tetapi ia teringat dengan Hoseok. Taehyung berhutang banyak pada Hoseok, dan ia sungguh-sungguh bajingan jika tega merusak pesta kesuksesan pemuda itu.

Taehyung dengan kasual memesan sebotol alkohol pada lelaki di konter, menghembuskan napas bosan. Mengabaikan bagaimana Jeongguk meneliti posturnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Pikirmu apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" Jeongguk mendesis mencekam. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa dosa. "Aku teraniaya oleh manusia sial yang menghalangiku memenuhi kebutuhan hormonku, memang apa lagi?" balasnya tak gentar. Menggumamkan terima kasih pada sang bartender lalu meraih sebuah gelas di sisinya. "Bangsat, Sarah tipeku. Dari puncak kepala sampai ujung kaki."

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Jeongguk terdengar seperti frustasi. Wajahnya mengerut protes sembari mencekal pergelangan kakak kelasnya renggang. Ia merasa bodoh bertingkah seperti ini. "Kau _playboy_ bajingan atau memang jalang kampus yang bersedia tidur dengan siapa saja? Atau kau otak udang yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat jika aku, _pacarmu_? Atau kau hanya balita idiot yang tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya _pacaran_ itu bekerja?"

Taehyung mengeryit. "Wah, ofensif, koboi. Kau butuh saringan baru untuk mulut kurang ajarmu. Barusan kelewatan," ujarnya dengan helaan napas tipis. Dengan berhati-hati, ia menuangkan birnya hingga seperempat mug. "Jeon Jeongguk, anak tunggal. Ayahmu terkadang terlalu rasional; awal kau ingin terjun ke dunia hiburan, dia pasti melarangmu. Kau anak baik, yang selalu berusaha membuat orang tuamu bangga, tetapi kau juga suka menyanyi. Lalu kau diam-diam pergi ke berbagai label, mengirim banyak sekali lamaran, mengikuti audisi, dan di sinilah kau. Popstar terkenal, tetapi vakum karena ingin membuktikan pada ayahmu jika kau bisa menghidupi ekspektasinya sembari meraih cita-citamu." Taehyung tersenyum tipis, mengamati wajah Jeongguk yang seperti kebingungan. "Katakan padaku, apa aku benar?"

Sesaat, Jeongguk terdiam. Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kakak kelasnya. Namun ia tahu Taehyung selalu suka tantangan—permainan. Sebab itu ia mengikuti arusnya.

"Ibuku," Jeongguk berkata. "Semua itu benar. Tapi bukan ayahku. Itu ibuku."

"Ah, sial," Taehyung terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian meraih birnya dan meminumnya habis, menjadikan Jeongguk semakin mengernyitkan kening. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menuangkan kembali birnya pada takaran yang sama. "Jeon Jeongguk, kau tidak masalah bercinta dengan laki-laki atau perempuan, asal mereka sesuai tipemu. Kau jenis orang yang tidak pernah ditolak, karena itu kau begini terobsesi padaku. Kau harus menaklukkanku untuk ego raksasamu. Sebab tidak ada yang pernah menyebutmu gampangan sepertiku, tidak ada yang membuatmu sangat marah sepertiku, tidak ada yang lebih ingin kau lihat _menangis_ di bawahmu melebihiku." Taehyung mengedikkan dagunya, alisnya terangkat dengan senyuman tuntas. "Aku benar?"

Jeongguk tertawa. "Benar."

"Kalau begitu minum, bedebah," Taehyung mendorong mugnya mendekati Jeongguk, kerlingan di matanya menantang. Jeongguk meraih gelasnya ragu-ragu, membutuhkan penjelasan. Taehyung kembali berucap. "Begitu permainannya, Tuan Popstar. Aku salah, aku minum. Aku benar, kau yang minum."

"Oh," mata Jeongguk membulat paham. Ia lalu menempelkan mulut gelas ke bibirnya dan menegaknya hingga kosong. Kemudian mengisinya kembali hingga seperempat.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah tangannya, menjilat bibir bawahnya seraya menyusuri sosok adik kelasnya secara teliti. "Jeon Jeongguk, kau—"

"Aku ingin melakukannya," Jeongguk memotong. Sejenak Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya terkejut, namun kemudian wajahnya melunak dan ia mengedikkan bahu. _Silakan_. Jeongguk menghela napas hati-hati, obsidiannya tajam mengamati paras Taehyung yang tampak terhibur. "Kim Taehyung," ucapnya fasih. Menemukan senyuman memuakkan di lekuk bibir kakak kelasnya yang membuatnya menggeritkan gigi. "Kau jenis yang berbulat tekad dengan segala yang kau lakukan, kau selalu serius dengan ketertarikanmu dan masa bodoh dengan komentar orang lain. Kau akan marah ketika orang lain menghina apa yang kau sukai, karena itu kau lebih marah sebab aku mengolok keahlian _guiding_ mu ketimbang aku yang melecehkanmu di hari pertama kita bertemu," sudut bibir Jeongguk terangkat, sejenak tampak menawan dan mengerikan secara bersamaan. "Benar atau salah?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Taehyung tergelak rendah. Ia meraih mug berisi birnya, mendekatkannya ke bibirnya dengan sorot mencemooh ke arah Jeongguk. " _Nah_ ," ucapnya. Lalu mengulurkannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau yang minum."

Jeongguk menyipitkan matanya. "Aku salah?" bisiknya separuh memekik, protes. "Hei, bagaimana bisa aku tahu kau mengatakan hal yang jujur? Bangsat sepertimu selalu curang."

" _Minum_ ," Taehyung berdecak, taringnya menggeratak. "Aku lebih marah saat kau melecehkanku, bajingan, yang benar saja," dengusnya. Bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri saat menyaksikan Jeongguk menyambar mugnya beringas lalu meminum bir dengan sorotnya yang tampak murka. Amarah menarik sekali, apalagi di pahatan wajah tegas seperti Jeongguk.

"Jeon Jeongguk," Taehyung mengeja. "Jika kau sudah berkata akan melakukannya, kau akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Bahkan kau suka melampaui ekspektasi orang lain. Kau suka memberi kejutan, kau senang menjadi tak tertebak. Kau memiliki skedul diet, dan kau sangat patuh dengan ahli gizimu sebab tubuh dan wajahmu adalah segalanya. Tetapi jika soal _workout_ , itu memang hobimu. Butuh atau tidak butuh, diperintah atau tidak, kau akan tetap melakukannya. Karena kau gila dengan hidup sehat, dan kau suka imej yang kau bentuk di layar media," Taehyung menuangkan bir di mug gelasnya dengan lamban. "Rahasia kecil. Kau berharap dengan semua itu, ibumu akan berhenti memperlakukanmu seperti anak-anak yang butuh digandeng saat menyebrang, anak-anak yang selalu harus dilindungi, _hell_ , kau sudah dewasa," lalu sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat pongah, melanjutkan. "Tentu saja kau tak pernah mengakui semua itu secara verbal."

Tidak ada jawaban. Jeongguk hanya menatap bola mata Taehyung dengan intens, sorotnya sama sekali tak bersahabat. Hening cukup lama ketika bola mata keduanya bersirobok saling mengonsumsi. Jemarinya dengan telak mencengkeram daun gelas tersebut, lalu menggelegak muatan birnya sebelum membanting alasnya cukup keras dan membuat Taehyung menyeringai senang.

"Giliranku," Jeongguk nyaris mengaum. Kilatan di _hazel_ Taehyung menyala lebih terang dari sepanjang malam sebelumnya. Mug kembali terisi. "Kau pernah menerima _blowjob_ semi-publik di toilet kampus. Dari laki-laki. Dan kau menyukainya."

Bola mata Taehyung menyalang sekelebat sebelum dirinya terkekeh kecil. Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh melingkar di mulut gelas, seperti menggoda. Jeongguk terus mengamati setiap pergerakan pemuda di hadapannya nyaris tanpa berkedip. Seolah menanti kelengahan sesosok predator untuk menikamnya sebelum dirinya yang tergigit lebih dahulu apabila tidak cukup waspada. Taehyung lalu meraih gelasnya, mengangkat kemudian meminum birnya, gerakannya lambannya menyiksa. Sekalipun tak mematahkan kontak matanya dengan Jeongguk.

Jeongguk menahan napas, matanya melebar tak percaya, " _You kinky little shit_ —"

"Kau hanya iri karena bukan kau yang memberiku _blowjob_ di toilet kampus," Taehyung menyahut tak peduli. "Sekarang kau atau aku?"

Kilatan dalam bola mata Jeongguk semakin mengeruh. " _Aku_." Dan Taehyung menyeringai.

.

Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana bisa segalanya berakhir seperti ini. Entah berapa ronde bermain dengan Jeongguk, pemuda itu akhirnya pergi ke kamar kecil. Taehyung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kembali ke kerumunan Jimin, sesaat bermain _truth or dare_ dengan botol alkohol yang kosong dan tertawa-tawa seperti tak ada hari esok. Sebelum tiba-tiba Jeongguk menariknya dari belakang kemudian menyeretnya paksa untuk pulang. Buru-buru pamit kepada Hoseok dan begitu benar-benar sadar, ia sudah ada di bangku penumpang. Punggungnya menghempas jok dengan napas Jeongguk begitu sensual menerpa wajahnya.

"Hei, _bro_ , kau mabuk berat," Taehyung tertawa tersendat dengan napasnya yang memburu. Posisinya terjepit sekujur tubuh Jeongguk yang kokoh, menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi saat pemuda itu menyeretkan ciuman di garis rahangnya. "Jeongguk, hei, _dude_ , jangan begini, kau hanya mabuk, _yeah_?" jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahu Jeongguk berusaha sedikit mendorongnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming. Jilatannya merangsek ke telinga dan Taehyung merutuk pada sensor tubuhnya yang menjadi jauh lebih sensitif ketika alkohol menyelubungi akal sehatnya. Ia mendesis tertahan, " _Bangsat_ —"

" _Ini apa_?" Jeongguk menggeram merasuki tepat di gendangnya, menggigiti daun telinganya halus sebelum menyesap kulitnya sekuat tenaga. Umpatan tanpa jeda terus terucap dari bibir Taehyung seiring matanya yang berair karena efek minuman keras. Ia bahkan tak menyadari semenjak kapan Jeongguk merogoh kantung celana jins belelnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan bening kecil yang baru saja didapatnya dari Minwon. Pandangan matanya mengabur.

Taehyung memaksakan tawa, mengenali benda di tangan Jeongguk. "Marijuana?" jawabnya enteng. Ia hanya terpejam dan mendesis tatkala gigi Jeongguk turun ke area lehernya. "Hanya dengan mengendusnya sedikit, kau di angkasa," katanya separuh mabuk. Matanya terbuka dan terpejam seperti mengantuk. Sesekali Taehyung memang pernah menjajal obat-obatan, karena setiap pesta ujungnya pasti sama. Mabuk, _drug_ , dan seks. Tetapi ia cukup waras untuk membiarkan dirinya tercandu. Taehyung hanya menggunakan kokain sesekali untuk variasi bercinta. Tidak ada yang lain.

" _Fucking junkie_ ," Jeongguk menghujat sembari melempar kantung berisi serbuk tersebut sembarangan ke bangku depan. "Kau dengarkan aku, _yeah_? Jangan pakai serbuk laknat itu lagi. Kau tidak perlu marijuana untuk melihat angkasa, Taehyung," lidah Jeongguk menyapu bibirnya dan Taehyung menajam, tatapan matanya buram ketika merasakan kulit yang asing meraba dari bawah kemeja hingga kaus dalamnya. Serapah keluar dari mulutnya dan Jeongguk menangkap bibir pemuda di bawahnya dengan gerakan tangkas dan belaian lidah yang membuai. Suara berat Taehyung tertelan ke kerongkongannya, antara protesan dan rengekan erotis yang membuat Jeongguk ingin menyesap habis saliva di mulut kakak kelasnya hingga _kering_ seutuhnya. Bahkan wajah maskulinnya tampak luar biasa mengundang gairahnya tatkala menatapnya seperti murka dan penuh keringat terbawa oleh nafsu. "Aku bisa menunjukkanmu angkasa dengan seperti _ini_ ," kemudian Jeongguk sama sekali tak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk berkata, "— _kau indah sekali, hyung_ —"

Ungkapan itu tidak mungkin keluar apabila Jeongguk sedang dalam kondisi _sober_ , tetapi saat ini tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Taehyung menarik napas gemetar, menggusak bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Ia terlalu curam di bawah pengaruh alkohol, sehingga ia hanya tertawa ketika Jeongguk melepaskan sabuk celananya dengan terburu.

"Kau mau apa, bocah?" pelupuknya separuh terbuka, menelisik dengan tatapan mengejek ke bola mata pemuda di area bawah tubuhnya. Seperti kelelahan.

Jeongguk mengangkat sebelah alis, poninya yang basah karena keringat menempel di keningnya tampak luar biasa maskulin. Seringainya memabukkan. "Menurutmu?" kemudian Jeongguk bergerak teratur untuk mengecupi perut Taehyung yang terekspos dengan ciuman sehalus kupu-kupu. Menikmati otot-otot perut Taehyung yang seketika mengencang atas rangsangan mendadaknya beserta warna _tan_ merata dari permukaan kulit Taehyung yang sekilas membuat Jeongguk iri. Mantera _bangsatbangsatbangsat_ dalam geraman Taehyung terus terlantun tanpa henti, menjadikan Jeongguk abai atas hantaman tumit kakak kelasnya yang membuat punggungnya nyeri. Pemuda berambut kelam itu mendongakkan wajah sekali lagi, tersenyum tuntas. "Bagaimana' _hendak membawamu melihat angkasa_ ' kedengarannya?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung terkekeh mencemooh. "Kau pencipta _pick-up line_ terburuk sepanjang sejarah," cercanya menggeritkan gigi, terengah-engah ketika Jeongguk berhasil melepas celananya dalam proses. "— _you're such a fucking turnoff_ —" Taehyung mencela susah payah, menahan pekikan terangsangnya saat bibir Jeongguk begitu dekat dengan bagian tubuhnya yang _menegang_. Jemarinya entah sejak kapan meremas helai kelam Jeongguk, tersengal.

"Mm," Jeongguk hanya menggeranyam. "Diamlah dan berhenti menjadi brengsek."

Taehyung menjambak rambut Jeongguk membuat pemuda itu mendongak, merintih kesakitan dengan sorotnya yang penuh amarah, "Apa ini? Kupikir kau terlalu gengsi untuk memberikan orang lain _blowjob_? Kau popstar keren dan populer, semua orang memujamu, kau terlalu sombong untuk memberi _blowjob_ , Guk, akui saja."

Jeongguk menggeratakkan gerahamnya, ia menggeser posisi Taehyung sehingga pemuda itu sedikit lebih tegak menyandar ke sisi mobil, mempermudah aksesnya. Mata Taehyung separuh menutup, mulutnya terbuka menarik napas berantakan. Mati-matian ia menahan geramannya ketika seisi mulut Jeongguk yang luar biasa panas menyelubunginya, kepalanya berkunang-kunang, dan kewarasannya menghambur entah kemana. Taehyung bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih sensual dibandingkan bagaimana wajah angkuh Jeongguk separuh berlutut di hadapannya, bulu mata panjangnya yang mengerjap penat dan sudut matanya yang berair karena berusaha menghisapnya terlalu dalam.

Geraman dari geritan gigi Taehyung terlepas, meluap oleh gairah, "Bangsat, Guk, kau melakukan ini dengan baik— _fuck_ , kau _sangat sangat_ baik untukku, _yeah_? Anak baik _milikku_ ," Taehyung menarik napas terkesirap, inderanya menuli ketika merasakan Jeongguk merengek dalam kulumannya, mengantarkan setrum mematikan dari getaran mulutnya ke sekujur tubuh Taehyung yang terlanjur terlalu panas. "Hei, pikirkan baik-baik, _babe_ , kau ingin menyanyi dengan suaramu yang serak karena menerimaku terlalu dalam? Mengatakan pada Seokjin-hyung kau kena flu padahal kau melakukan _ini_? _Sucking me off so damn good_?" kepala Taehyung menghentak ke jendela mobil dan matanya terpejam kuat oleh kenikmatan yang sulit dilukiskan. Desahannya dalam dan berat; klimaksnya begitu dekat, dan ia _gila_. Ucapannya memberikan pengaruh luar biasa pada Jeongguk, dan ia bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana pemuda itu mempercepat temponya, geraman tertahannya, sentuhan giginya, bahkan remasan tangannya.

Awan-awan Porsche Jeongguk yang sempit seketika terasa menyesakkan, bahkan pendingin yang menyala sama sekali tak mampu memadamkan gejolak yang menyulut nafsu keduanya. Keringat membanjiri pelipis keduanya, umpatan putus-putus dan suara tersedak halus menggema di setiap sudut menjadikan nalar keduanya melompong. Sisa euforia _high_ ketika mabuk disertai kebutuhan yang meledak-ledak menjadikan Taehyung seolah menyaksikan gugus bintang meletus dalam khayalnya. Sekali lagi ia mencengkeram surai Jeongguk kuat, memberikan peringatan bahwa ia akan _lepas_.

Namun pemuda itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alis seolah menanti, seakan-akan wajar apabila Taehyung melepaskannya begitu saja dalam mulutnya. Rangsangan itu terlalu banyak bagi reaksi tubuhnya yang tengah sensitif; maka ketika orgasme itu menghantam logikanya, Taehyung nyaris menggeram panjang penuh serapah terkotor sebab Jeongguk hanya _menelan_ semuanya begitu saja dengan kasual. Menyisakan Taehyung yang gelagapan mencari ritme napasnya kembali dan matanya yang terpejam-terbuka dengan lemas.

Jeongguk bangkit dari posisinya, menarik dagu Taehyung dan mengecup bibirnya ringkas. Kerlingannya menggoda saat berujar. "Melihat angkasanya, Sayang?"

Suara Jeongguk serak, putus-putus, dan Taehyung membual jika ia tidak berkata jika itu terdengar seksi. Bibirnya bengkak dan memerah, rambutnya berantakan karena Taehyung meremasnya terlalu kencang. Taehyung terkekeh, membenturkan bibirnya kembali pada milik Jeongguk sehingga keduanya saling bergelut lidah dengan cara yang teramat intim. Taehyung membisik, "Itu yang kau sebut angkasa, Jeonggukie?" jemarinya gesit meraih sabuk celana Jeongguk, melucutinya tergesa sembari terus menghujani wajah Jeongguk dengan ciuman.

"Bersandar dan jangan lakukan apapun," Taehyung beringsut hingga nyaris berlutut. Menarik risleting jins hitam Jeongguk dengan gigi taringnya, seringainya teramat liar membuat pandangan Jeongguk menggelap oleh gairah. " _Kutunjukkan padamu apa itu angkasa_."

Dan malam itu berlangsung lebih lama daripada bagaimana Jeongguk maupun Taehyung mengantisipasinya. Keduanya sekali lagi terbakar dalam ekstasi; candu akan sentuhan satu sama lain dan Taehyung membalas jasa Jeongguk dengan memagutkan lidahnya begitu andal sehingga Jeongguk terus mengumpat atas kenikmatannya. Mencengkeram surai oranye Taehyung sembari tersengal berkata _kubunuh kau jika berhenti_ dan susah payah menjaga matanya untuk terus terbuka. Jeongguk ingin merekam pemandangan ini tanpa cela; sebab Taehyung tampak luar biasa cantik di bawahnya, melumatnya dengan seringai lebarnya dan menelannya habis tanpa sisa. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu setengah terbatuk lalu mengerang terbungkam karena Jeongguk bergerak dan membuat Taehyung terkejut. Jeongguk bersumpah tak pernah melihat setan seindah Taehyung sebelumnya dalam garis kehidupannya yang manapun.

Kemudian ketika separuh mabuk Jeongguk mengemudi pulang, ia berujar ragu-ragu. "Uh, Hyung? Ke apartemenku, oke? Kau boleh tidur di ranjangku, aku bersumpah akan tidur di sofa. Kau bisa kunci kamarnya."

Taehyung tertawa setengah mengantuk. "Jangan sok malu-malu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada mulutku. Kau lihat? Bengkak," Taehyung menunjuk pada sudut bibirnya yang perih akibat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Berlagak mencebik. "Bercanda, kau ambil ranjangnya, aku oke di sofa." Jeongguk sudah hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal, namun Taehyung segera menimpali. "Aku di sofa atau pulangkan aku ke rumah Hoseok-hyung."

"Oh, sofa, oke," Jeongguk mengangguk kikuk, dan lagi-lagi Taehyung tergelak geli. Rasanya kepalanya berat, tetapi Jeongguk tidak bisa berhenti mencuri pandangan ke pemuda di sampingnya yang sudah dalam posisi tidurnya. Jok yang ditarik ke belakang, dua kaki mengangkat di atas dasbor, kedua tangan terlipat, dan kepala yang menyandar di sisi mobil, lalu mata hampir tertutup. Jeongguk bersumpah tak akan mengizinkan manusia lain memperlakukan Porschenya begini kurang ajar selain Kim Taehyung orangnya.

Jeongguk berdeham kecil, "Taehyung,"

"Mm."

"Aku serius soal jangan memakai ganja lagi, obat-obatan apapun, oke? Maksudku—aku tidak masalah dengan kau yang merokok dan minum alkohol, tapi _drugs_ … _tidak_ . Kau serius membuatku panik di pesta tadi, jangan lakukan lagi, _yeah_?" entah mungkin karena akal sehatnya yang masih ternodai efek minuman keras atau dirinya yang semakin pusing, Jeongguk mengatakannya dengan penuh kecemasan.

" _Aye_ ," Taehyung menjawab tanpa bergeming. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu seks memakai kokain."

"Ini bukan soal aku, Taehyung," Jeongguk menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maksudku— _kau_. Secara umum. Ini bukan masalah seks, Hyung, bukan juga soal aku yang terganggu denganmu yang mengonsumsi marijuana. Aku tidak ingin kau terlanjur ketergantungan dan bertingkah tidak rasional seperti para pecandu di luar sana. Kita bersenang-senang dengan cara lain, _yeah_? Akuarium, mungkin. Makanan mahal atau bermain petasan. Aku—"

 _Aku peduli padamu_ —sudah tercekat di kerongkongannya. Namun Jeongguk segera mempererat genggaman pada setirnya dan menggeleng kecil. Ia menjilat lidahnya sebelum akhirnya berucap, "—aku hanya kasihan pada orang tuamu yang membiayai kuliahmu di Hanyeong. Itu saja."

Hening cukup lama, dan Jeongguk melirik. "Hyung?" panggilnya. Namun tak ada sahutan. "Hyung, jangan bilang kau sudah tidur?" selidiknya sekali lagi. Jeongguk mengawasi wajah damai Taehyung yang terpejam dengan mulutnya yang mengatup rapat, poni oranyenya menutupi wajahnya dan Jeongguk menggerutu soal _kurang ajar tertidur di saat dirinya belum selesai bicara_. Akan tetapi tetap tidak ada reaksi dari Taehyung. Napasnya teratur dan pundaknya naik turun ritmis mengikuti respirasinya.

Akhirnya Jeongguk mendengus, "Aish, kapan sih kau tidak brengsek."

Akan tetapi Taehyung belum kehilangan kesadarannya ketika Jeongguk tanpa suara melepaskan jaketnya sendiri kemudian menyelimutinya ke atas tubuhnya saat lampu lalu lintas menandakan mobilnya untuk berhenti. Sangat berhati-hati seolah takut membuatnya terbangun. Jemari Jeongguk yang menyeka poni panjangnya yang mengganggu, kemudian bisikan lirihnya saat tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa wajahmu begini saat sedang tidur?" lalu sekali lagi menyingkirkan poninya dan tertawa kecil. " _Lucu_."

Kemudian keesokan harinya Taehyung terbangun di atas ranjang mewah, terhangatkan oleh _bed cover_ dan bantal tinggi. Tak bisa sedikitpun menahan debaran jantungnya tatkala keluar kamar dan menemukan Jeongguk terlelap di ruang tengah, tergulung dalam selimut tebal di atas sofa dengan layar televisi yang masih menyala menayangkan siaran pagi.

.

.

"Dia bilang ingin jadi pacarku, lalu aku bilang oke, begitu."

"Dan kau tidak berpikir aku _perlu_ tahu soal itu, hm?"

"Tidak," Taehyung membuang tatapan matanya. "Kau seram."

Yoongi memijat pangkal hidungnya sembari menarik napas panjang berusaha sabar. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Taehyung, "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan _adik kelas Yoongi-hyung yang bajingan dan aku benci karena dia selalu main perkosa-perkosaan denganku_ , hm?" intonasi bicara halus Yoongi sekilas terdengar tenang, namun Taehyung terlalu lama mengenal Yoongi sehingga semua itu justru menjadikannya semakin merinding. Yoongi yang kalem terkadang lebih mencekam ketimbang Yoongi yang membentak.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Kami tidak serius soal berpacaran," ungkapnya tanpa berani menatap bola mata Yoongi. Mendadak keramik dan tali _sneakers_ nya tampak lebih menarik dari apapun di muka bumi. "Jangan marah, Hyung— _sumpah_ , aku takut," Taehyung menggerutu jujur. Yoongi memang sering memanggilnya ke kantor setiap kali ada masalah, tetapi tidak pernah di tengah jam kuliah. Karena itu ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan memanggilnya, _tanpa tersenyum_ , Taehyung benar-benar merasa jantungnya karam sampai ke ujung tumit. Matanya yang semula tidak bisa terbuka karena mengantuk, kini bulat sempurna seperti bola bowling.

Tak ada jawaban seketika dari Yoongi. Pemuda itu hanya menopangkan tubuhnya ke depan sembari menautkan jemari kedua tangannya, pandangannya turun seperti berpikir keras. Taehyung menggigit _labret_ nya berdebar. Entah apa ini, pasti bukan kabar baik.

"Taehyung,"

Takut-takut, Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya.

" _Seragammu_ ," Yoongi berujar dengan sekali hembus napas, matanya menatap serius ke arah Taehyung, namun juga bercampur sekeruh iba. "Besok bawa seragam _ambassador_ Hanyeongmu kemari dan _titipkan_ padaku … oke? Kau— _lain kali_ kau bisa mengambilnya lagi."

Bola mata bening Taehyung menyalang, parasnya yang semula waspada kini berubah menjadi kernyitan tak mengerti. Gerahamnya saling bergesekan, tangan di sisi tubuhnya menggenggam sekuat tenaga. " _Apa maksudnya_?" desisnya gemetar. "Kenapa aku harus menitipkan seragam _ku_ padamu?" Taehyung mendesak, tanpa sadar maju satu langkah dari posisinya mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya, kemudian ia berujar. "Kau _berhenti_ , Taehyung, tolong buat ini mudah bagiku—aku peduli padamu," ucapannya tegas dan berwibawa, namun Taehyung sesungguhnya dapat dengan jelas melihat binar kecemasan di bola mata Yoongi. Lelaki itu mengangkat iPadnya kemudian mengarahkannya pada Taehyung, menunjukkan diagram pencapaian prestasinya dalam sebulan terakhir. Ia dapat melihat jelas bibir Taehyung yang seketika memucat. "Peringkat _sebelas_ ," Yoongi mengutarakan, matanya siaga mengawasi setiap perubahan ekspresi Taehyung dengan hati-hati. "Kau bisa … ikut seleksi lagi semester depan."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yoongi, pupilnya berkaca-kaca dengan kening mengerut seperti tak mengerti. Bibir bawahnya menggigil seperti ingin menangis. Bola mata Yoongi melebar sekilas, tidak sampai hati melihat adik kelasnya begitu kecewa. Yoongi memang seringkali berperilaku tak acuh dan masa bodoh, bahkan menggalaki Taehyung ketika bandel. Akan tetapi sesungguhnya Yoongi selalu menganggap Taehyung seperti adiknya sendiri. Bohong ketika ia berkata tidak sudi melobi dengan Jung Hoseok demi pamor Taehyung, bohong ketika ia berkata bahwa ia hanya baik pada Taehyung karena pemuda itu adalah kartu Asnya. Yoongi menyayangi Taehyung seperti adiknya sendiri hingga ia merasa bagaikan orang bodoh. Yoongi selalu peduli pada Taehyung walau ia tak pernah menunjukkannya dengan gamblang dan terbuka.

Sebab Yoongi mengerti bahwa amanah sederhana sebagai pemandu kampus bermakna begitu banyak bagi Taehyung. Karena ia menyaksikan pemuda itu berlatih mati-matian berjalan mundur demi mengikuti tes seleksinya; sesekali menyaduk batu kemudian terjungkal ke belakang dan terluka karena tak terbiasa. Yoongi mengamati diam-diam bagaimana Taehyung berusaha menghafalkan sejarah kampus dan membawa buku bodoh itu kemana-mana bahkan ke kantin dan toilet. Dan Yoongi melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Taehyung bersorak senang sekali ketika departemen menerimanya, dan mengenakan seragam _ambassador_ merah marunnya seharian seperti anak kecil yang memperoleh kostum Halloween baru. Taehyung adalah anak yang bersungguh-sungguh dan Yoongi merasa bagaikan _penjahat_ karena tega merenggut kebanggaannya.

"O—oh, oke," Taehyung mengangguk-angguk kikuk, matanya menggenang dan pemuda itu tak bisa menahannya. "S-seragam—tolong ingatkan lagi besok pagi, kirimi aku pesan. Aku pelupa," tawa canggung Taehyung benar-benar dipaksakan, dan Yoongi tak sanggup lagi melihat raut terluka adik kelasnya lebih lama lagi.

Yoongi mengangguk, menjaga ekspresinya tetap tegas. "Akan kuminta Jimin mengingatkanmu," sahutnya meyakinkan. "Dan ini," kemudian Yoongi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kantornya, meletakkannya di permukaan meja. Majalah interim Hanyeong. "Ini mungkin penyebab _rating_ mu turun drastis," imbuhnya menelan ludah. Jemari Yoongi membuka satu per satu halaman sampai bagian yang dimaksud.

Taehyung mendekatkan langkahnya hingga tepat di depan Yoongi, meneliti foto yang terpajang di halaman bernuansa merah muda beserta deretan alfabet berbentuk menarik di sampingnya. Alisnya mengernyit begitu serius. Beberapa baris terakhir membuat Taehyung nyaris tersedak.

.

 _ **Q: Bagaimana menurutmu konsep pemotretan Bromance dengan Kim Taehyung?  
JJG : Menyenangkan. Dia fotogenik, bisa dibilang. Kita tampak baik diambil gambarnya berdampingan.**_

 _ **Q: Sedekat apa kau dengan Kim Taehyung?  
JJG: Dia memukulku di wajah saat pertama kali kita bertemu (tertawa), dan bekasnya tidak bisa hilang sampai lama sekali. Dia juga meludahiku dan belum minta maaf hingga saat ini. Mungkin kami memang sedekat itu (tertawa).**_

.

Wajah Taehyung mengangkat bingung ke arah Yoongi, dan pemuda yang ditatap langsung mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu, seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu— _ya Tuhan_ , apa yang anak itu pikirkan," Yoongi menghela napas panjang, bersimpati.

Kemudian betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika menemukan tak ada _satupun_ fotonya di tempat lain kecuali di bagian kovernya berdua bersama Jeongguk. Ia mengingat begitu banyak _shoot_ yang dilaluinya tetapi ia tak menemukan foto lainnya kecuali postur penuh Jeongguk _tanpa_ dirinya. Taehyung membuka-buka halamannya kasar seperti frustasi, ujung majalahnya lecek karena kegusarannya. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke salah satu foto di tengah halaman, suaranya gemetar.

" _Hyung—Hyung—mereka memotong fotoku—Hyung, seharusnya kami berdua di sini—_ " paru-paru Taehyung penuh oleh amarah dan kesedihan, dan napasnya sesak. Matanya memburam tertutup genangan air mata ketika melihat hanya Jeongguk satu-satunya yang terduduk di atas bangku panjang. " _Yoongi-hyung, mereka membuang fotoku—_ "

" _Holy shit_ —apa kau _serius_?" Yoongi membelalak, napasnya tertahan dan suara Taehyung tak pernah terdengar begini hancur sejauh Yoongi mampu mengingatnya. "Bukannya kau melihat rancangan pencetakannya sebelum _publish_? Bukannya Hoseok mengizinkanmu melihat?" Yoongi ikut geram. _Sialan_ , apa yang pers lakukan dengan adik kelas kesayangannya.

"Iya, tapi Hoseok-hyung bilang itu belum fiksasi, setelah itu agensi Jeon—" kemudian bola mata Taehyung membulat. " _Jeongguk_ ," ulangnya. "Ini semua pasti karena si bangsat itu—dia selalu membuat masalah denganku, dia pasti—"

"Taehyung, hei, Tae-ya, _tenang_ ," Yoongi meremas pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang bertengger di atas mejanya, menatap raut pemuda itu yang gelisah dan terluka. "Temui Jeongguk lalu bicarakan baik-baik, _yeah_? Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, kembali kemari dan biarkan _aku_ turun tangan," Yoongi merogoh saku kemejanya dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci metal kepada Taehyung. "Bawa mobilku. Hummer hitam plat 4004 di gedung AB utara. Sebelah mobil Jimin persis, aku bisa pulang dengannya nanti," lalu Yoongi mengedikkan dagunya ke pintu keluar kantornya dan berucap, "Pergilah. Hati-hati."

.

Jeongguk tak memiliki jadwal kuliah di hari Sabtu, karena itu Taehyung mengemudi mobil Yoongi penuh amarah menuju apartemennya. Ia tidak memiliki mobil pribadi; tetapi ketika sedang _hangout_ berdua dengan Jimin, mereka selalu bergilir dalam menyetir. Sehingga dengan kecepatan layaknya pembalap gadungan, Taehyung sampai di area parkir mewah apartemen Jeongguk. Menaiki tangga dan memasuki _lift_ untuk sampai di depan pintu Jeongguk kemudian mengetuknya beberapa kali. Berusaha keras menahan emosinya dan tak terlihat bar-bar.

"Hyung?"

Jeongguk membuka pintunya dengan wajah bangun tidur; memakai kaus putih polos dan celana santai. Mengucek matanya dan mengernyit bingung. Taehyung berdiri di depan pintunya, wajahnya dingin penuh kebencian seperti awal mereka bertemu dulu. Ia masih tak berkata apa-apa hingga Jeongguk mempersilahkannya untuk masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Uh—siapa yang mengantarmu kemari? Aku belum mengecek ponselku, apa kau mengirimiku pesan atau sesuatu?" Jeongguk bertanya hati-hati, namun raut Taehyung tidak berubah. " _Babe_?"

" _Don't fucking babe me_ ," Taehyung mendesis dengan matanya yang sudah menggenang. Taehyung sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia _tidak akan_ menangis karena dia sudah dewasa. Taehyung mengulang-ulang ucapan Yoongi tanpa henti—' _tenang, Tae, tenang_ ' tetapi entah mengapa semua itu tidak bekerja begitu Taehyung melihat wajah Jeongguk begitu dekat berada di hadapannya seperti ini.

Rasanya marah sekali, kecewa, sedih; Taehyung tak menyangka rasanya begitu sakit hati dan _dikhianati_ membayangkan Jeongguk tega melakukan semua ini padanya. Sekelebat memori ketika Jeongguk mengantar jemputnya ke kampus dan bertingkah canggung menggemaskan, Jeongguk yang atentif mendengarkan celotehannya, Jeongguk yang memintanya berhenti memakai obat-obatan, Jeongguk yang menyelimuti dan menggendongnya ke ranjang hingga setiap sifat lembutnya yang membuat Taehyung meracau dalam nalarnya. Rasanya Taehyung _muak_ ; ingin muntah menerima segala kebaikan palsu Jeongguk dan ia hanya ingin _berteriak_.

" _Bangsat—mati kau, bajingan, mati—_ " Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jeongguk hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, ekspresinya kebingungan. Taehyung meraih kerah kaus Jeongguk hingga pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya tak mengerti, " _Bangsat, kau—_ " cengkeraman di fabrik Jeongguk semakin mengencang dan jemarinya gemetar. Taehyung ingin meluapkan segalanya tapi kosa katanya tergugu. Ia bisa menangis jika amarah terlanjur meliar dari kendalinya. Maka Taehyung memilih untuk _persetan_ , menggeritkan giginya lalu menyerapah. " _Kau—_ " namun _gagal_. Air matanya jatuh di luar kuasanya sebab Taehyung hanya merasa _sangat marah, murka, kecewa luar biasa_ dan ia terlalu muak untuk terus berpura-pura bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Obsidian Jeongguk melebar panik, bibirnya pucat menyaksikan air mata Taehyung dan ia tergagap. "Taehyung, hei, Hyung, Sayang—katakan padaku kau kenapa? A-aku bisa membuatkanmu teh jika—"

" _Aku tidak butuh tehmu, manusia brengsek—_ " Taehyung tak bisa lagi berpikir lurus sebab otaknya penuh oleh prasangka dan ia hanya terlalu sakit hati. " _Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja pada Hoseok kalau kau memang tidak ingin bekerja sama denganku, hah? Apa menyenangkan bagimu memotong fotoku, mengeditnya seperti bajingan, dan menurutmu aku berdiri di sampingmu_ _ **tujuh jam**_ _penuh untuk apa, bangsat? Bagaimana bisa kau memotong fotoku—kau, brengsek, bajingan—sialan—_ " kekesalannya tumpah, air matanya semakin turun deras dan wajahnya memerah karena angkara. Taehyung membenci dirinya sendiri mengapa ia membiarkan pertahanannya lengah dan mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu dari mereka yang akhirnya berubah. Mengapa dirinya begitu tolol mempercayai Jeongguk, dan bagaimana bisa Taehyung membiarkan dirinya sendiri begitu terekspos lemah di hadapan laki-laki tak berperasaan di hadapannya.

Jeongguk mengerutkan kening semakin tak paham. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyung. Aku tidak memotong fotomu—aku bersumpah," Jeongguk berusaha menjelaskan. Ia mengusap halus lengan kakak kelasnya. "Kau duduk, _yeah_? Biarkan aku menghubungi Seokjin-hyung. Aku serius tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ungkapnya hati-hati.

"— _pikirmu aku apa, hah? Pohon hiasan? Patung? Angin? Benda mati? Ini bukan lelucon bagiku, Jeongguk, berbeda dengan kau yang menganggap kampus hanya selingan—aku_ _ **mati-matian**_ _mendapatkan apa yang kumiliki sekarang, brengsek_ ," akan tetapi Taehyung terlampau _sakit_ untuk menghentikan racauannya; bicaranya mendeguk dan kedua tangannya yang meremas kaus di pundak Jeongguk menggigil. Air matanya semakin mengalir dan Jeongguk semakin gelisah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. " _Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, aku tahu aku membuatmu marah. Aku juga kesal denganmu. Tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menjatuhkanmu, Jeongguk, kebencianku tidak sejauh itu_ ," Taehyung mengusap matanya yang basah, kembali menggeritkan giginya menahan emosi. " _Apa kau puas aku berhenti menjadi pemandu kampus? Apa kau puas membuatku dihujat penggemarmu karena pernyataan gilamu di majalah? Apa kau puas melihatku terjerumus pada kebaikan bohonganmu dan sekarang kau memberiku semua ini?_ "

Semenjak dulu, Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang bisa menendam apa yang ingin diutarakannya. Ia gamblang, konfrontatif, dan selalu ingin didengar. Karena itu Taehyung membiarkan dirinya sesenggukan dan _persetan_ , lalu _persetan_ , kemudian _persetan_. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segalanya, dan Taehyung terlalu _marah_ untuk terus menerus berlagak masa bodoh. " _Kupikir kau sebenarnya orang baik, brengsek, kau membuatku percaya jika kau orang baik. Kupikir kau tahu aku selalu_ _berbulat tekad, kupikir kau tahu jika aku selalu serius dengan ketertarikanku, kupikir kau tahu aku akan marah jika orang lain menghina apa yang kusukai_ ," Taehyung mendeguk lirih. " _Kupikir kau tahu aku, Jeongguk, kupikir kau sedikit saja peduli_ —"

Jeongguk menarik napas gemetar, matanya memerah. Setiap gulir dari ungkapan Taehyung yang remuk meluluhlantakkan sesuatu dalam dadanya, dan Jeongguk merasa _sakit_. Dengan lembut, Jeongguk meraih kedua tangan Taehyung yang menggamit kausnya, menelisip ke sela-sela jemari Taehyung hingga sepasang tangan mereka bertautan. Ia menangkap sorot terluka Taehyung hati-hati, menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, dan ia membisik.

"Taehyung, hei hei, _tenang_ , oke?" tuturnya pelan, bahkan Jeongguk tak menyadari semenjak kapan suaranya begini menggigil. Jeongguk mengeratkan cengkeraman jemari Taehyung yang dingin berusaha mengantarkan kehangatan. "Tunjukkan padaku majalahnya, oke? Aku bersumpah tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku serius peduli padamu, Taehyung, ketika aku melakukan kebaikan padamu, itu bukan permainan. Percaya padaku, _yeah_? Kumohon, aku bingung melihatmu menangis," desaunya dengan kekhawatiran yang nyata. Jeongguk menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi, mengamati raut Taehyung yang melunak, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau bawa majalahnya? Bisa aku melihatnya?"

Taehyung mengatur napasnya sesaat, tidak menatap matanya, kemudian mengangguk dua kali dengan bibir terlipat rapat. Jeongguk melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari genggamannya, membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Menyerahkannya pada Jeongguk dalam diam.

Lalu Jeongguk menerimanya, mengamati dengan seksama kover majalahnya, kemudian membuka satu per satu halamannya dengan teliti. Jeongguk membaca rubrik pojok miliknya, kemudian keningnya mengerut dalam hingga alisnya nyaris bertautan. Ia membuka halamannya lagi, memindai setiap detil dengan serius, rahangnya mengetat sesekali. Sementara Taehyung berdiri tanpa suara di hadapan Jeongguk, mengendalikan napasnya yang sempat kacau dan suara terisaknya sisa menangis beberapa saat lalu.

"Ini agensi," Jeongguk menghembuskan napas seraya menutup majalahnya. "Aku memang pernah mengatakan pada _staff_ jika kau memukulku, meludahiku, dan sebagainya, tapi itu seharusnya hanya pembicaraan berdua saja, Taehyung, saat itu aku mabuk. Itu sudah lama sekali, sebelum kita, _uh_ , sering keluar bersama," Jeongguk mengucapkan dengan tak enak hati, ingin mengusap pundak Taehyung menenangkan, tapi ia takut salah langkah. "Aku bahkan tidak menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, semuanya masuk ke agensi, dan belakangan jadwalku menumpuk karena harus melakukan kompilasi akhir tahun. Mungkin agensi tidak menganggap majalah kampus hal serius dan mengisinya sembarangan. Kau—kau bisa bertanya pada Seokjin-hyung secara langsung. Kau bisa melihat skedul rekamanku bulan kemarin. Kau bisa— _uh_ , melihat jika aku tidak menerima _e-mail_ apapun dari agensi soal wawancara itu, kau boleh cek ponselku."

Taehyung tidak menatap mata Jeongguk, separuh menunduk, mata dan hidungnya masih merah. Tangannya terlipat di dadanya, sebelum kemudian tangan kanan Taehyung menengadah ke arah Jeongguk. Obsidian Jeongguk mengerjap.

"O-oh, sebentar," Jeongguk merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pola _lockscreen_. Jeongguk kemudian menyerahkannya dengan patuh kepada Taehyung.

Jeongguk hanya mematung di tempatnya gelisah ketika Taehyung mengutak-atik ponselnya entah membuka apa. Tapi Jeongguk serius tidak tahu menahu soal konten rubrik itu bahkan penerbitannya. Terakhir saat _photoshoot_ di Apgujeong, ia tak mendapat kabar lagi dari Seokjin, manajernya. Karena itu Jeongguk tidak ingat, apalagi menanyakannya. Tiba-tiba, Taehyung menekan tombol _speaker_ dan Jeongguk dapat mendengar suara memanggil yang putus-putus. Jeongguk hanya menggigit bibirnya saat melihat bahwa Taehyung menghubungi Seokjin.

" _Annyeong? Gukkie-ya_?"

Bola mata Taehyung membulat sekilas, dan Jeongguk merutuk soal bagaimana Seokjin memanggil namanya ketika mereka dalam privat. Jika dalam kondisi normal, Taehyung pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan, akan tetapi situasi sedang intens. Taehyung hanya mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Jeongguk, mengindikasikan pemuda itu untuk bicara.

"—uh, Seokjin-hyung?" Jeongguk memulai. "Apa kau menerima _e-mail_ dari Ikatan Pers Hanyeong soal wawancara singkat rubrik pojok? Siapa yang mengisinya, aku tidak merasa menerima?" lanjutnya kemudian.

" _Oh, aku menerimanya_ ," Seokjin dari seberang menyahut, dan Jeongguk samar dapat melihat ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung yang memegang ponselnya memutih. " _Jadwalmu padat sekali belakangan, aku nyaris lupa. Aku yang mengisinya, hanya lima pertanyaan, 'kan? Anak-anak kuliahan itu berisik sekali menelponku jika mereka sedang deadline dan butuh memasukkan kontennya segera sebelum dimasukkan ke editor layout, katanya_ ," hembusan napas. " _Saat itu kau sedang dibriefing oleh produser_."

Jeongguk terdiam, Taehyung masih enggan menatapnya. Maka ia melanjutkan. "Hei, apa hyung tahu sesuatu soal _photoshoot_ ku berdua dengan Kim Taehyung? Aku baru saja melihat majalahnya, ini tidak lucu melihat fotoku sendirian padahal temanya _bromance_?" selidiknya kemudian.

Ada berisik desau yang cukup lama, sebelum Seokjin menyahut dari ujung seberang. " _Bukan aku_ ," Seokjin berkata. " _Aku sangat setuju dengan konsep fotonya, Gukkie-ya, tapi menurut bos itu terlalu, well, kau tahu? Itu bukan bromance, kata bos. Kalian berdua terlalu … dekat, fotonya agak berlebihan, dan agen malas berurusan dengan isu_ ," Jeongguk mengernyitkan kening. " _Aku tidak tahu apa yang agen katakan ke Pers kampusmu. Pokoknya beliau menelpon langsung ke sana, minta maaf juga dan memberikan kondisi. Mungkin beliau berkata soal menghapus fotomu atau foto Kim Taehyung yang dihapus, berarti pers kampusmu memilih opsi kedua, mungkin_." Seokjin menimpali dengan nada menyesal. " _Entahlah, Gukkie, sampaikan maafku pada Kim Taehyung kalau begitu. Dia pasti marah sekali_."

Jeongguk melirik ke arah Taehyung, lalu melihat pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala kikuk.

"Oke, kalau begitu terima kasih, Hyung," Jeongguk berujar. " _Annyeong_."

Sambungan terputus, dan Taehyung masih diam. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya menyerahkan kembali ponsel yang dipegangnya kepada Jeongguk, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Raut di wajah Jeongguk seperti sedih, mulutnya sudah terbuka hendak berucap. Namun Taehyung buru-buru menghalaunya. " _Jangan katakan apapun_ ," Taehyung membisik. "Aku—aku pulang."

Rasanya jantungnya seperti merosot saat melihat Taehyung yang masih tidak mau melihat ke matanya. Pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak membuka kenop pintu apartemen Jeongguk dan pergi. Akan tetapi Jeongguk segera menahan lengannya, tidak rela.

"Hyung—a-aku minta maaf, oke? Agenku salah, _aku_ , salah," Jeongguk mengeja sehalus mungkin. "Aku tahu kau marah—kau pasti marah sekali, aku—"

"Aku sudah tidak marah, bodoh," Taehyung menepis lengannya dari genggaman Jeongguk, intonasinya masih kasar.

Jeongguk mencekal kembali lengan Taehyung, belum menyerah. "Tidak, _dengar_ , aku akan meluruskan ini. Aku akan mengajukan permintaan _photoshoot_ ulang, dan kita bisa menarik kembali majalah yang sudah beredar. Aku bisa membayar untuk itu, Taehyung. Kau tidak akan berhenti menjadi pemandu kampus, aku akan menjelaskannya pada departemen admisi, lalu—"

"Brengsek, _diam_ , aku malu!" Taehyung menarik kuat-kuat tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya sesaat menemukan pupil Jeongguk yang mengecil oleh rasa bersalah, dan Taehyung sekali lagi membuang tatapan matanya jauh-jauh. "Sialan, ini memalukan. Aku memukulmu, menyerapahimu sambil menangis, dan ternyata kau _tidak tahu apa-apa_?" Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi dengan telapaknya. "Sialan, ini memalukan sekali, rasanya mau mati saja."

Jeongguk bersumpah ia melihat semburat tebal di wajah gelisah Taehyung yang menggeritkan giginya, dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup luar biasa anomali. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Jeongguk sudah melangkah mendekat. Jemarinya dengan berhati-hati meraba sebelah pipi Taehyung, membelai dengan ibu jarinya penuh pemujaan, matanya menelisik turun berusaha membawa sorot mata Taehyung untuk melihat ke arahnya. Kepala Taehyung mendongak, alisnya mengernyit gusar, dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Jeongguk yang menangkup pipinya. Sebelum sepasang belah bibir itu saling memagut penuh kebutuhan; kemudian keduanya memejamkan mata dalam waktu yang sinkron dan bersamaan.

.

.

Hoseok benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Kim Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya, kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada, dan rautnya mencebik— _lucu sekali_ , Hoseok bisa _mati_.

"Oke, oke, kau menang, bedebah kecil. Aku akan menarik majalah yang sudah beredar, dan akan coba kuajukan ke rekan-rekan soal _photoshoot_ ulang kalian berdua," Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Tapi _serius_ , pengambilan keputusan kemarin itu berdasarkan rapat, Tae. Aku tidak bisa otoriter, karena ikatan ini besar sekali. Tolong jangan ngambek denganku, _please_. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu daripada menunggumu mengetahuinya sendiri. _Aku salah_ , oke?" Hoseok berujar tulus, menatap kedua bola mata adik kelasnya. "Yoongi datang ke rumahku malam itu juga, dan, _wow_ , kau benar soal 'Yoongi si Iblis Kejam'—ugh, aku benar-benar bisa mimpi buruk jika mengingat wajah marahnya. Dan— _yeah_. Kau pasti sakit hati sekali, departemenku juga akan membantu menghapus rumornya, oke? Kau pemandu kampus paling seksi milik Hanyeong, aku bahkan rela jadi anak baru selamanya demi kau."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, namun ia akhirnya tertawa.

"Hoseok-hy— _ah_ ,"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan mata bulat Jeongguk yang melongo lucu dari pintu yang separuh terbuka. Taehyung hanya melirik, bibirnya menekuk, terkejut.

"Hyung? Kau di sini?" Jeongguk melangkah masuk, menutup pintunya perlahan. "Uh, kau pulang pukul berapa hari ini, Sayang? Mau makan siang?"

Taehyung tergelak ringan, ia berjalan mendekati Jeongguk dengan seringainya. "Mm, pura-pura bertanya. Aku tahu kau sudah menghafal jadwal kuliahku, _Gukkie-ya_ ," telinga Jeongguk berkedut mendengar panggilan Taehyung untuknya, dan Taehyung benar-benar terus meledekinya soal sebutan itu tanpa henti. Menjadikan Jeongguk kesal, akan tetapi semakin sayang kepada pemuda di hadapannya. "Biarkan aku menyetir, maka jawabanku _ayo_."

"Kau tidak punya lisensi," Jeongguk tersenyum tipis, membiarkan Taehyung meraih dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya arogan. "Lagipula aku belum mau mati karena ada _terlalu banyak_ hal yang belum kita coba, benar?" alisnya terangkat, menawan dan menggoda.

" _ **Guys**_ , _please_ , jangan membicarakan rahasia laknat dapur kalian di kantor _ku_ , oke?" Hoseok memutar bola mata jengah, namun bibirnya mengukirkan senyum. Ada setitik kelegaan dalam dadanya, dan Hoseok mensyukurinya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Jeongguk tak lagi mengingat soal pembicaraan mereka dahulu kala, ketika ia hanya menganggap Taehyung tak lebih dari tantangan konyol, ketika ia tak memikirkan apapun kecuali bersenang-senang.

Jeongguk dan Taehyung hanya tertawa ceria. Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Jeongguk yang membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar merengek terkejut, kemudian Taehyung menepuk pundak Jeongguk dua kali dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Kau yang memilih restorannya, oke?"

Lalu Jeongguk mengerjapkan mata. "Tidak apa-apa?" karena selama ini, Jeongguk selalu menuruti Taehyung jika soal tempat makan. Karena pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa dikompromi tentang makanan, ia harus mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. "Kau oke dengan hidangan Perancis atau restoran Italia, semacamnya?" tanya Jeongguk memastikan.

" _No probs_ ," Taehyung menyahut ringan. " _Just—surprise me, yeah_?"

Senyuman dari Taehyung nyata, bukan seringai menantang seperti yang masih sering mereka lakukan. Pemuda Kim itu kemudian berlalu, melenggang keluar dari kantor Pers.

Hoseok tertawa, melihat Jeongguk yang mengusap wajahnya kasar sembari menarik napas panjang. "Lancar, eh?" godanya.

"Tidak, aku—" Jeongguk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan tergesa ke kursi di hadapan meja Hoseok lalu duduk di atasnya. Kedua tangannya menopang ke depan sembari menggusak poninya kacau. "—aku—ya ampun, aku dalam masalah. Aku _suka suka suka sekali_ dengan Taehyung, astaga." Hoseok dapat melihat semu menggemaskan di kedua pipi Jeongguk, dan Hoseok harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga supaya tidak menjadi brengsek dan meledekinya. "Tapi dia itu _bajingan_ , jika aku berkata aku menyukainya—pasti dia malah tertawa. Dia _pasti_ tertawa, Hyung, tapi tertawanya juga lucu— _astaga_ ," Jeongguk menjenggut rambutnya semakin frustasi, dan Hoseok terpingkal keras sekali. Belum pernah seumur hidup Hoseok melihat si angkuh Jeon Jeongguk begini gelagapan ketika sedang kasmaran.

"Hei, kau tahu apa menurutku, Guk-ah?" Hoseok berujar separuh tertawa. Jeongguk mengangkat wajahnya, " _Welcome to the club, Man_ —sekali lagi!"

Jeongguk melempar Hoseok dengan penanya. " _Fuck you_."

.

.

Kemudian senja ketika mereka kembali dari makan siang, Taehyung menangkap jemari Jeongguk dalam sela-sela jarinya pada satu tangan Jeongguk yang tak memegang setir. Mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal; berciuman, saling meraba, bahkan hal-hal yang lebih _jauh_ —akan tetapi sentuhan sederhana itu entah mengapa terasa luar biasa intim. Jauh dari gestur sensual, tetapi maknanya terlalu dalam sehingga Jeongguk tak mampu mendefinisikannya dengan glosarium. Kehangatan dari ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung bergemeletuk telak hingga ke degupan jantungnya.

Taehyung melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hei, aku tidak punya apa-apa. Aku payah, emosional, dan melakukan hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalaku tanpa benar-benar memikirkannya," Taehyung masih melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, mengamati trotoar yang sepi, dengan jemari yang menggenggam tangan Jeongguk erat. "Aku tidak punya banyak uang, aku tidak punya otak cerdas, aku tidak punya bakat mencengangkan—aku tidak punya apa-apa," ada tawa kecil terlepas dari bibir Taehyung. " _—tapi aku punya kau, 'kan_?"

Jeongguk merasakan jantungnya bagai berhenti beberapa persekon. Ia menarik napasnya gemetar, kemudian membalas genggaman Taehyung pada jemarinya dengan sangat kencang seolah apabila melepaskannya, Taehyung akan lenyap dari sisinya selamanya.

" _Ya_ ," Jeongguk tersenyum. " _Kau selalu punya aku_."

Kemudian Taehyung berkata. "Mm, kupikir juga begitu."

Segala tentang Kim Taehyung selalu tak tertebak; dan Jeongguk baru menyadari jika ungkapan itu jauh lebih _dalam_ dari bagaimana Jeongguk selalu berpikir keras mengenai cara untuk mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ kepada Taehyung. Kim Taehyung itu berbeda—cara mereka bertemu, cara mereka menjadi dekat, cara mereka berpacaran, bahkan cara mereka saling mencintai. Dan Jeongguk tak pernah gagal dikagetkan oleh tabiat Taehyung yang penuh kejutan. Sikapnya yang terkadang keras sekuat baja, dan tingkahnya yang rapuh seperti kaca. Namun Jeongguk menyukai Taehyung yang begini, bahkan kesombongan dan wataknya yang pembangkang. Ada begitu banyak pesona tak masuk akal yang menguar dari sosok Taehyung, dan Jeongguk ingin terus di sampingnya untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya, tertawa bersamanya, dan mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri.

.

Jeongguk melirik dengan senyumannya. "Hei, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa kau masih harus bertanya?" Taehyung tertawa, dan Jeongguk tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa juga, sebab Taehyung adalah _kebahagiaan_. "Kau idiot, tahu tidak."

"Kau juga idiot, Hyung."

"Mm, kalau begitu kita sama-sama idiot," lalu keduanya lagi-lagi tertawa, bukan tawa karena lucu, atau menggelikan—tetapi hanya karena _bahagia_. Itu saja. "Sudah jangan berisik, aku mau tidur. Bangunkan jika sudah sampai."

Kemudian Taehyung masih berada dalam kesadarannya ketika mereka mengemudi terlalu lama dalam hening, dan Jeongguk yang tiba-tiba menyapu poninya dan berbisik ' _Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung_ ' dengan suaranya yang teramat halus dan lirih seolah takut membangunkannya.

Taehyung tersenyum dalam hati, berjanji akan menjawabnya secara langsung kepada Jeongguk saat mereka sudah sampai di apartemen nanti.

.

" _Aku juga, bodoh_."

.

.

.

.

.

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

has been so long, lol, akhirnya tamat juga wkwk

anw ini dunia nightclub sekali yaa, jangan dicontoh, just for the story ;)  
having so much fun nulis karakter taehyung sama jeongguk yang badass begini, yalord, kinda addicted dan gak bisa moveon dari au ini huhu ;;; as promised, dua2nya menli yaa.

jadi, dengerin lagunya **ariana grande – into you** bikin ane pengen nulis smut (everyone should luv ag ;;; sobs, ma queen/abaikan) sO IM SO SORRY if this is a filth, kay, im a filth. but you are too, because you read this shit, bYE.

terakhir, ane mau ngucapin makasih banget buat yang selama ini review, yang nungguin ff bejat bin kotor yang apdetnya lama banget bikin jenggot temen-temen ini kebakaran:') /gak/ dan yang udah suka sama ff ini, yang sering share momen taekuk berantem di twt ane, im- so- in- love- with- all- of you. Moga nunggu lamanya worth it yaa.

thanks for reading ;;; please do review too, i love you.

.

see you next time!

 **ales  
[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
